Imprescindible III
by EriKa.D
Summary: He vuelto! :D "No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, sentado en aquel colchón improvisado enfrente de la chimenea, la miraba sonreír mientras dormía...había pasado no menos de un año desde que Luffy alcanzaran su sueño y ellos desembarcaran en Villa Fuschia..." Dedicado a ese personaje de One Piece que me fascinó...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a tod s! Cómo estáis? Espero que genial! Yo he vuelto! :) Aquí os dejo la tercera parte de Imprescindible, espero que la disfrutéis mucho ^^. **

**Dedico el fic a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido desde el principio, tanto con sus lecturas como con sus comentarios. Gracias! **

_**"Coge mi mano y no olvides...**_

_**que por michas veces que caigas...**_

_**siempre me tendrás a tu lado..."**_

Capítulo 1

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, sentado en aquel colchón improvisado enfrente de la chimenea, la miraba sonreír mientras dormía. Se levantó y recorrió la parte de abajo de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina…había pasado no menos de un año desde que Luffy alcanzaran su sueño y ellos desembarcaran en Villa Fuschia. Y aunque habían pasado algunos meses, todo iba demasiado lento según su impresión… Abrió la nevera, ofuscado en sus pensamientos, intentando buscar la causa para no hundirse y seguir avanzando aunque fuera tan lentamente, cogió un vaso y se sirvió algo de leche. ¿Acaso ya se había hartado de aquello? El invierno se acercaba y el otoño estaba siendo de lo más crudo…un ambiente que lo deprimía más… Y eso que al principio de todo, aquello parecía que fuese a pedir de boca…

"Flash Back"

-Te estoy agarrando de la mano…no vas a caerte Neru…confía un poco en mí mujer…-ella rió.

-No sé por dónde me estás metiendo…es como si estuviéramos en mitad del campo, siento la hierba bajo mis pies…

-No vas mal encaminada, pero tampoco me he ido tan lejos.-sonrió.-A ver…quieta aquí.-la joven paró-ni se te ocurra moverte ¡ni! Esto es importante…ni se te ocurra quitarte la venda de los ojos…

-Tanta intriga me desespera Ace…terminemos el juego por favor…-le suplicó.

-Aun no…deja de quitarle la emoción a las cosas, no seas impaciente…

-Lo único que pretendo es que no te salgas con la tuya siemp…-le selló los labios con el dedo.

-Ven aquí…-la atrajo un poco más para luego colocarse a su espalda-¿Lista?-le susurró.

-Llevo lista toda la mañana…-contestó con sarcasmo, él suspiró.

-No cambiarás…-sonrió, para luego quitarle la venda de los ojos. Nerumi los abrió y de forma instantánea su boca hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Madre mía!-gritó.

-¿Te gusta? Es para ti…-sonrió.

-¡¿Para mí?! ¡Dirás para los dos!-se abrazó a él con efusividad-es una casa maravillosa, Ace… ¿puedo verla?-el entusiasmo la sobrepasaba.

-Claro, es nuestra.

-¡No puedo creérmelo!-abría emocionada todas las puertas, subió y bajó las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.- ¡Me encanta!-de nuevo otro abrazo que vino acompañado de un beso dulce y cálido.

-No está terminada…ni mucho menos y como habrás visto no tiene ni solo mueble…

-No me importa, es genial…además estamos los dos, que importará que tengamos más o menos…

"Fin Flash Back"

Siempre había sido optimista, todo lo que él había visto negro, ella lo volvía al instante claro. Pero últimamente sentía que la estaba defraudando, no solo porque aun faltaran muebles por poner y cosas que arreglar, sino porque no estaba cumpliendo con su deber como hombre en ninguno de los aspectos. Hacía ya días que se sentía tan deprimido que ni se animaba a tocarla, y no había sido porque ella no lo hubiese buscado sin hallarlo. Salió de la cocina, se enfrascó en un abrigo y salió de la casa en mitad de la madrugada. Quería respirar algo de aire, despejar la mente y quizás…encontrar algo más de lo que se le ofrecía dentro de aquella casa…tenía ganas de sentir un poco la adrenalina que sentía cuando viajaba libre…

Bajó por la calle más céntrica del pueblo, todo estaba cerrado y las luces apagadas en cada casa. Hacía un frío horroroso y por el viento y el color del cielo oscuro preveía que faltaba poco para que cayera un buen chaparrón. Tras andar y andar, para su sorpresa vio como aun salía luz del bar donde trabajaba Makino, se acercó con la intención de entrar a comprobar que no pasaba nada extraño a aquellas horas de la noche.

-Ya está cerrado señor, estoy recogiendo…-se oyó una voz suave y dulce que provenía de debajo de la barra, pero que no le pareció la de Makino en ningún momento.

-Perdona, ¿ocurre algo hoy aquí?-la joven salió de su escondite con una caja de botellas vacías. Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era una joven, quizás de la edad de su hermano pequeño, el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes le impactaron. Sin duda era preciosa.

-No, todo está bien…-contestó la chica también sorprendida por la presencia del pirata.- ¿Eres Portgas D. Ace…?-no salía de su asombro, él sonrió y asintió.-no se preocupe, solo estoy terminado de ordenar un poco para irme…

-Son casi las cinco de la mañana. ¿Por qué está el bar abierto?

-Hoy hemos tenido "fiesta" hasta tarde-hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.-y Makino se ha ido hace poco, hemos terminado hace un buen rato pero...-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Vengo muy a menudo por aquí y jamás te había visto…-al verla con tanta tarea le preguntó-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eeemm…pues…-pero antes de que dijera nada le agarró un par de cajas listas para ir a la basura.-gracias.-sonrió.

-De nada.

-Sí, es posible que no me haya visto por aquí, llegué a la Villa hace un par de días. He venido a ayudar a mi tía con el bar.

-¿Makino es tu tía?-ella asintió.-entonces me imagino que te quedarás aquí un tiempo ¿no?

-Más o menos…-ambos salieron a la puerta del bar y comprobaron como al otro lado del umbral llovía a mares.

-Quédate aquí yo las llevaré.

-Ni hablar son unas cuantas.

-Daré un par de viajes, está lloviendo mucho y vas a ponerte chorreando.

-Es mi trabajo-sonrió.-podrás insistir pero iremos los dos.-al ver que resultaría imposible hacerla entender de lo contrario, ambos salieron a la intemperie de la lluviosa noche…

-¡Qué exageración! ¡Cómo llueve!-Ace se escurrió el sombrero estrujándolo con ambas manos al entrar de nuevo en el bar.

-Jajajaja sí. Aunque si hubieses tenido más cuidado, no te habrías dado de bruces contra el suelo y no estarías tan empapado.-ella escurría su pelo mojado.

-No pensaba que el camino estuviera tan deslizante. Y si corría era para mojarme menos…-ella soltó otra carcajada, pero de pronto estornudó.-creo que vamos a tener que esperar a que escampe…será mejor que nos sequemos…-y tal que así, se quitó la camiseta de media manga que la cubría, dejándole ver su ropa interior.

-O…oi…-intentó pronunciar tras todas aquellas sensaciones y por instinto se dio la vuelta para no mirarla, por educación-aun no me has dicho tu nombre…-cuando lo vio vuelto la rubia se metió en la trastienda cogió algo que ponerse y al salir, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me llamó Aiko…

….

Ya hacía rato que había amanecido, pero el cielo aun seguía gris. Se despertó al escuchar el canto de los pájaros y lo busco a su lado, pero no lo encontró…lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Ace?-lo llamó. Al ver que no contestaba, se incorporó, se colocó una sudadera calentita y salió del salón, somnolienta todavía.- ¿Ace?-volvió a llamarlo, pero no lo halló en ninguna parte de la casa. Con preocupación y un nudo en la garganta por extraño presentimiento, se asomó a la ventana-es demasiado temprano para que salgas y más con este tiempo… ¿no?

….

Se habían quedado dormidos sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la barra del bar. Cuando Makino entró al local los miró totalmente sorprendida y algo alterada. Aiko apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y él a su vez la suya sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ace! ¡Aiko!-gritó la mesonera. Ambos se despertaron sobresaltados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Ace se incorporó y miraba a todos lados. Aiko por su parte se levantó del suelo a duras penas.

-Tía, ¿ya es de día?

-Sí, y será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar…-su voz era seria.-luego hablaremos…

-Muy bien, hasta luego…-La joven obedeció más por cansancio que por la amenaza y salió del bar aun somnolienta y bostezando aquí y allá. Ace se incorporó y la miró reservado. Sabía por dónde andarían sus preguntas.

-Ace… ¿qué has hecho?-su tono había bajado algunas notas.

-Nada de lo que deba arrepentirme…-respondió.

-¿Es que no piensas en Nerumi? ¿Tiene que estar con otro también para que te des cuenta de lo que sientes?

-No exageres Makino…-le contestó molesto-no he estado toda la noche aquí. Solo estuvimos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos…

-¿Piensas que ella te creerá?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a creerme? No le he mentido nunca.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás en cuando entres por la puerta de esa casa, y solo para evitarte problemas.

-Makino…no la he tocado…

-Eso quiero pensar…-y entró en la trastienda del bar. "No me decepciones por favor…no eres ningún crío…"

Él por su parte suspiró al verla entrar tan alterada en el interior del local y por un instante se sintió el hombre más horrible y perverso del mundo. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando para comportarse así? Fue entonces cuando el remordimiento empezó a hacer mella en su interior. Así que salió de allí en cuanto pudo en dirección a su casa con la mirada fija en el suelo,..Buscando la mejor forma de contarle lo que había ocurrido a ella…

…

Nerumi había desayunado, y recogía algunas cosas que había por medio. Lavaba los platos de la cena de la noche anterior, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Buenos días señorita D. Mero! venimos a traerle algunos de sus muebles.

-¡Haru! ¿Ya están?-miró sorprendida las cajas.

-Sí, sentimos haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero queríamos traerlos todos de una vez. Creo que faltan un par de sillas, pero por lo demás… ¿podría firmarme aquí?

-Sí por supuesto, pasad.-la joven sonrió.

-¿Está Ace por aquí?

-Pues no, lo cierto es que no… ¡Ha salido!-lo encubrió con una maravillosa sonrisa fingida…

Llegaba a su casa y vio todo aquel jaleo de cajas, de muebles y de gente entrando y saliendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y aligeró el paso hasta llegar.

-Buenos días señor-le saludaron los carpinteros. Él respondió y entró a la casa buscándola.

-¡Buenos días Ace!-le saludó Haru que bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos días.-sonrió.

-Vaya, está empapado, ¿le ha pillado la lluvia esta noche no?

-Sí, menudo chaparrón el de esta madrugada.

-Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero las condiciones climáticas nos han impedido acabar antes. Estamos averiguando las habitaciones de arriba, su mujer está allí.

-Vale, muchísimas gracias.-pero, en vez de subir, se escabulló a la cocina con la intención de secarse y ponerse la ropa cómoda que había dejado la madrugada anterior por allí. Que Nerumi lo viera empapado conllevaría una serie de preguntas incómodas sobre donde había estado, o lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y como parecía ir la cosa bien ahora, no tenía necesidad de hacerle pasar un disgusto con sus preocupaciones. Buscó y rebuscó, pero no encontraba lo que quería en ningún lado, ni siquiera donde lo había dejado…

-¿Qué es lo que se te ha perdido? ¿Tu ropa quizás?-Una voz femenina a su espalda…se le pusieron los bellos de punta y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la frente. "Mierda…"

-Verás Neru anoche…-se giró para explicarle, cuando se la encontró de frente. Le había sellado los labios con un dedo.

-No importa…-le susurró con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-intentó seguir, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No quiero que me mientas Ace…-al instante recordó las palabras de Makino "Estoy segura de que lo harás en cuando entres por la puerta de esa casa, y solo para evitarte problemas"… Ella salió de la cocina y él se quedó con el remordimiento en los labios.

Durante el resto del día estuvo callada. No decía nada de nada. Se dirigía a él en pocas ocasiones y para cosas concretas, como cuando se fue a hacer la compra…

-Voy a comprar, vendré dentro de un rato ¿vale?-le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin ninguna sonrisa en los labios salió por la puerta.

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que está muy, muy enfadada…-se dijo a sí mismo con preocupación y el remordimiento aun ahogándole.

….

Bajó la calle, ensimismada en sus pensamientos…sabía que algo raro pasaba. Sabía a la perfección que aquella noche no la había pasado con ella por entero. Hacía días que estaba desorientado y distante, triste y afligido. Y por más que le había preguntado, la respuesta siempre era la misma: "El otoño me deprime…no te preocupes Neru…" Y luego aquella sonrisa en su cara que parecía fingir para no preocuparla. Algo le pasaba sí…algo que la hacía temer. Temía perderlo. Y de una forma u otra, estaba pasando aunque ella intentase remediarlo. Estaba agobiada. ¿Qué les había pasado? Una y otra vez se lo preguntaba a sí misma con el fin de encontrar una buena solución. Pero últimamente, no sabía qué hacer para contentarlo y unido a lo de aquella noche…

Con resignación se mordió el labio. A pesar de todo, a pesar de sus miedos y temores, no tenía más remedio que confiar en él y en su juicio, tenía que confiar…

-¡Nerumi buenas tardes!-Makino, que estaba limpiando el porche de la taberna, la saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Al oírla, la joven salió de sus pensamientos y la saludó con otra sonrisa mientras se acercaba

-¡Makino! Hola, buenas tardes.

-¿Qué tal estás?-la miraba algo intranquila.

-Muy bien.-sonrió-¿y esa cara de preocupación?

-Pues verás…-en ese momento salió Aiko del bar interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían ambas mujeres.

-Tía, ¿sabes dónde…?-paró al verla hablando-lo…lo siento…no sabía que estaban hablando.-la rubia se acercó con una enorme sonrisa y fue entonces cuando el mal presentimiento de Nerumi le llamó la atención. Por un instante se sintió de lo más incómoda.

-Am…Aiko,-la tabernera la miró seria y con el ceño fruncido-está en Nerumi…-Y en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre, la rubia se quedó paralizada un instante y con la boca abierta sin saber bien que decir o hacer. Sin embargo, reaccionó cuando observó a su tía mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Así que enseguida se colocó enfrente de ella y agachó la cabeza para pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento muchísimo Nerumi…yo no tenía ni idea de que Ace y tu estuvieran juntos…-"¿Qué?" Ató cabos. Un jarro de agua fría volcó sobre la peli castaña…Sus temores salieron disparados, el vuelco al corazón casi la ahoga, los ojos le empezaron a picar. Con el labio tembloroso y el rostro agachado, dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en su mano y sin que ella quisiera, dos rastros de lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas más de rabia que de dolor.-yo…lo siento…pero no pasó nada solo fue casualidad que…

-Basta…-la cortó en un susurro ahogado.-no quiero escucharte…

-¿No lo sabías?-preguntó Makino. La joven negó.-tranquila, no pasó nada puedo asegurártelo.-le tocó el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme… ¿vale?-susurró. A la vez que se marchaba calle arriba. "Una aventura Ace… ¿era eso lo que necesitabas?...cómo has podido…", pensó mientras sus sollozos se intensificaban…

-Nerumi…-susurró la mesera preocupada y con el corazón en un puño mientras empezaba a rezar a cualquier Dios si existían para que Ace tuviera de una buena vez el valor suficiente como para solucionar tremendo lío…

….

Era más de la hora de cenar y no había vuelto a casa aun…

-Tengo un hambre horrible…-el estómago le rugía como un león.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer?...-fue a la cocina y comenzó a poner la mesa al menos.

Pero de pronto, pegó un bote al escuchar un trueno enorme. Se asomó a la ventana y vio como había comenzado a llover a mares. Casi por instinto y por un horrible presentimiento, fue al salón, cogió el Den den Mushi y marcó.

"-¿Shanks?

-¡Ace! ¿Qué tal? Vaya la que está cayendo.

-Emmm si…-se llevó la mano a la frente y luego al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo. Necesitaba sosegarse a toda costa, tenía que pensar con claridad.-Oye…no le digas nada a Hanon ¿vale?

-¿Qué no le diga nada de qué?-el pelirrojo sonreía al otro lado del teléfono.

-Verás…Nerumi se fue esta tarde a comprar y…aun no ha vuelto…-su discurso fue pausado, pero en su interior estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y de preocupación. Prometió que la protegería, ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo entonces?-por… ¿por casualidad está ahí o se ha pasado a ver a Hanon o algo?

-Que va Ace…no ha venido por aquí…espera un momento…-salió del salón para meterse en el dormitorio-ya estoy…oye pero ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Os habéis peleado?

-Hemos tenido un encontronazo esta mañana…pero no hemos salido a patadas. Ni siquiera le ha dado importancia al asunto. Pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado…-suspiró. Tenía que calmarse.-Creo que voy a salir a buscarla Shanks…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No…tranquilo, no quiero que Hanon se preocupe por una tontería. Se habrá quedado en el bar o charlando con alguien en algún sitio y como llueve tanto no podrá salir de donde este.-Pensó aquello para convencerse más a sí mismo que al pelirrojo. Por un momento, se acercó a la ventana y miró el paraje apartando la cortina.

-Vale, pero si necesitas ayuda avísame, por favor. Yo te llamaré antes de que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿vale?

-Muchas gracias Shanks…-y colgó."

Soltó el Den den Mushi, se colocó el chubasquero y salió a la calle. Ojalá que aquel extraño presentimiento solo fuera el resultado de su absurda preocupación por su seguridad. Tenía claro que si algo le pasaba y fracasaba de nuevo como hombre protector, sería incapaz de volver a llamarse hombre…

….

Se había detenido en una de las calles del pueblo, estaba empapada, pero lo cierto es que le daba exactamente lo mismo…hacía más de una hora que se había puesto a llover, así que cansada de andar, se acercó a un portal y se sentó en él…

-Porque lo has hecho…no lo entiendo… ¿en qué fallé yo?...-lloró como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Estaba cansada, le dolía demasiado como para poder siquiera seguir en pie. Jamás había estado tan perdida y desorientada…

Llevaba más de media hora buscándola y no había rastro de ella. Y su mente tampoco le ayudaba a pensar con suficiente claridad, lo que implicaba más dificultad a la búsqueda. Fue entonces cuando se acercó al bar de Makino para preguntar por su paradero.

-¡Makino!-se acercó a la barra intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Ace estás empapado!-al oír su nombre Aiko salió de la trastienda.

-Hola Ace.-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola-A pesar de que ella no tenía la culpa en absoluto, en aquel momento ni siquiera la miró, tenía más cosas en que pensar-Makino, dime una cosa, ¿Neru ha estado aquí?

-Sí esta tarde estuvo aquí…-En su rostro se apagó la sonrisa y Aiko enmudeció-pero se fue…-en aquel momento, la alarma que había en la mente de Ace se disparó y empezó a pensar con claridad.

-¿Y tienes idea de a donde se fue?-la mesonera negó.-Vale…tengo que irme…-fue en dirección a la puerta cuando Makino lo llamó sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirle, sin embargo, esperó.

-¡Ace espera! Hay algo que debes saber…

Salió del bar a toda carrera, "ni se te ocurra pensar que es cierto por favor…". Giró en una de las calles, sabía más o menos dónde podía dirigirse allí. Ahora tenía la mente totalmente despejada. Cuando las cosas le iban mal siempre subía a la montaña, solía subir allí para recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron en la infancia y así reconfortarse un poco, sentirse un poco más libre, para desahogarse… Había cogido esa costumbre desde hacía meses, por eso sabía a la perfección que estaría allí. "Como no se me ocurrió antes…maldita sea…Ace…"

Pero de pronto, al entrar en otra calle más, observó una figura a lo lejos sentada sobre unos escalones, y fue frenando el paso hasta estar a la altura de ella…no se había equivocado…la conocía a la perfección. Borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando la escuchó llorar con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Por un instante se mordió el labio con culpabilidad. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Te debo una disculpa…-habló. Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró. Estaba totalmente mojado. Pero no contestó, simplemente agachó la cabeza.-no ha pasado nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme con Aiko…-la joven soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Déjate de tonterías…por supuesto que lo has hecho…

-Oye siempre te he dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué esta vez…?

-Me lo has ocultado.-Ace la miró sorprendido.

-Iba a decírtelo esta mañana y no me dejaste.-se defendió. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tenías ninguna intención de contármelo y menos con pormenores. Lo único que saldría de tu boca sería una mentira. Y sí, quizás luego soltases la verdad pero en principio ese no era tu plan. No cuando llegaste y te pusiste a buscar tu ropa a escondidas. Y lo último que quiero es que me mientas…-se mordió el labio de nuevo avergonzado. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo y que su defensa era totalmente nula.-mentir y ocultar las cosas es de cobardes…y pensaba que tú no lo eras…-y le tocó el orgullo.

-Y no lo soy…-por un momento la miró ofendido.-Escucha…no ha pasado nada…solo quería despejarme…lo siento…

-¿Con otra mujer? ¿Cómo hace años en aquella fiesta? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te vayas con ninguna? ¿Irme con otro para que me entiendas? ¿Qué pensarías tu Ace? Que pensarías si pasara la mitad de la noche "durmiendo" con otro hombre…-Nerumi suspiró abatida. Ace la imitó. Sabía a la perfección que si eso sucediera no tendría reparo en mandar a Nerumi a la otra puna del mundo con tal de no volver a verle la cara y el tipo no saldría para nada bien parado…

-Te prometo que no he estado con ella hasta ese punto. No sería capaz de engañarte Nerumi, ¿Y perderte después de lo que me costó tenerte? Ni hablar.

-Entonces dime una cosa…-susurró recogiéndose el pelo rizado tras la oreja.-dime…sé sincero por favor, al menos esta vez, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?-fue casi una pregunta desesperada-¿es que ya no quieres nada de mí? ¿No te gusta esta vida quizás?-su voz se entrecortaba con la angustia y las lágrimas. Entonces, el pecoso suspiró y se levantó para agacharse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no me he cansado…ni de ti, ni de esta vida, ni de lo que tenemos…solo estaba agobiado Neru…-apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas de la chica."Tengo que decírselo…"-agobiado de que no salieran las cosas bien…

-¿Qué no ha salido bien? ¿En qué he fallado como para agobiarte tanto y que corras tras las faldas de otra?-el pecoso chistó con la lengua al oír aquello último.

-En nada…al contrario, tú has puesto mucho de tu parte…yo me he desentendido por completo de mis obligaciones…Pero veía que lo de vivir juntos no avanzaba y perdí el rumbo de mi barco un poco…

-¿Y acaso no confías en mí para contarme que estabas mal?

-Claro que confío en ti-alzo el rostro empapado-solo que quería ahorrarte la preocupación y el disgusto…cosa que al final no ha servido de nada…

-Escucha Ace, no estoy solo para limpiar, hacer de comer o recoger…también estoy para esas cosas. Estoy en ti para todo…me da rabia que prefieras contarle tus malas pasadas a una desconocida antes que a mí…yo estoy para eso también…no pienses que me enfadaré contigo porque no será así…-fue descendiendo la rapidez de sus palabras-no sé…siento…siento que no confías en mí…qué más da el disgusto que me lleve cuando quizás pueda echarte una mano con tus problemas como siempre he hecho. ¿Te he fallado alguna vez en eso? ¿En algún momento no te he escuchado a lo largo de todos estos años?

-Nunca…Así que te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…siempre que necesite ayuda te la pediré…-intentó sonreír-¿somos dos no?-la agarró de la barbilla para que levantara un poco la cabeza.

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba…

-Lo siento...

-Cuando me enteré, creía que había pasado algo entre tú y ella…hace semanas que no me tocas…

-Estaba tan agobiado que se me quitaban las ganas de todo…pensaba que me lo notarias así que preferí evitarlo…

-No quiero que me mientas, ni que me ocultes las cosas Ace…somos una familia y la familia no tiene secretos… ¿sabes lo frustrada que me he sentido?

-Ha sido mi error…déjame rectificarlo, no hice nada con ella, sería incapaz de hacerte daño Neru…por eso no te he dicho nada de mi problema, para no disgustarte.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me amas…dímelo como la primera vez y te creeré…-la lluvia parecía que iba aflojando su intensidad a medida que él se acercaba a su rostro y sus oscuras pupilas se fijaban en las suyas verdes. Chocó su frente con la de ella y le agarró la mejilla empapada.

-Te amo…-susurró antes de besarla y hacer que el frío y el mal tiempo se volviera verano, y la dulzura y calidez de sus labios lo volvieran todo luz.-confío en ti…no habrá más secretos entre los dos…vamos a casa Neru…tengo un hambre espantoso…-le susurró haciéndola reír por un instante. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella la agarró con firmeza incorporándose.

-Pues al final no he hecho nada de cena…

-No te preocupes, entre los dos haremos ahora algo…-aun le agarraba la mano mientras caminaba. Le llamó la atención que lo hiciera, no era propio de él agarrarle la mano así.

-Ace…-la miró-gracias…

-¿Por?-la miró sorprendido.

-Por no soltarme la mano…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Llegaron a casa y subieron a la habitación con la intención de quitarse la ropa mojada y secarse un poco antes de la cena. Y aunque parecían haber aclarado un poco las cosas, aun seguía existiendo cierto silencio tenso entre los dos.

Así que mientras ella se secaba el pelo con una toalla, el pecoso decidió intervenir para descargar el ambiente.

-Ha quedado realmente bien-el moreno sonrió mientras cogía su toalla y se secaba igual.

-Sí…-Nerumi hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír, él lo notó y no tuvo más remedio que suspirar con algo de resignación.

Se sentó en la cama, estaba agotada y la mente aun le jugaba malas pasadas, por eso quizás no estaba del todo contenta. Aunque lo creía no podía evitar tener miedo, miedo de perderlo, de que saliera por la puerta y no volviera nunca más, de que otra mujer se lo arrebatase después del trabajo que le había costando alcanzarlo…Se deshizo de la camiseta, no hablaba, no oía nada, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro...pero de pronto un brazo fuerte le rodeó el talle y unos labios besaron su hombro derecho haciéndola estremecer. Volteó la mirada y vio como la observaba con su sonrisa eterna…

-Te necesito…-le confesó.

-No estoy muy receptiva ahora mismo Ace…-desvió la mirada sabía que necesitaba el moreno para calmar su ansiedad.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que te necesito solo para hacerte mía?-la miró algo indignado.

-Porque no me demuestras que me necesites para nada más…-ella se deshizo de su agarre para ponerse en pie y deshacerse del pantalón mojado.

-Neru…-Ace la nombró con aflicción.-vamos…cálmate…

-Estoy algo agobiada…eso es todo…-le habló sin girarse mientras se secaba con la toalla.-será por lo que ha ocurrido hoy…dame tiempo, ¿vale? No estoy de humor y no quiero pagarlo contigo…-suspiró para luego girarse y dedicarle una media sonrisa frustrada.

-¿Me dejarías hacer que eso cambie?-ella se cruzó de brazos y resopló con algo de fastidio.

-¿Intentas compensarme de "esa forma"?-Tras aquella pregunta el pecoso hizo uso de su fuerza para agarrarla de la muñeca y hacer que de nuevo, se sentara de espaldas sobre el borde de la cama.

-En parte…-le susurró al oído y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo aun algo mojado. Los bellos se le pusieron de punta cuando las manos que la acariciaban pasaban a ser su lengua…

-No será suficiente…aamm…-un mordisco, un gemido.

-Te me vuelves exigente y difícil…-sonrió con picardía y un toque de arrogancia.-me gusta…- La agarró y la tumbó en la cama con él encima. La asió de las muñecas llevándolas encima de su cabeza.

-¿No tenías hambre?-lo miró a los ojos desafiante.-pensaba que el estómago estaba primero en tu vida cuando tenías apetito.

-Digamos que he encontrado la cena perfecta…

-No serás capaz, si te digo que no a tu lo…-se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

-Dime que no deseas que te haga mía ahora…dime qué prefieres cenar en vez de hacer esto…dime que no estás desenado que hagamos el amor y te dejaré ir, te lo prometo…-iba a responder cuando la besó, para después incorporarse aun teniéndola debajo.-quiero estrenar la cama…-volvía a aquella sonrisa pícara que imploraba una noche en desvelo. Ella sonrió.

-Pareces otro cuando estás en situaciones como esta…Completamente a mis pies…Deseando complacerme por encima de todas las cosas.-la joven sonrió seductora desde su posición.

-¿Y quién no?-el pecoso amplió su sonrisa suficiente y orgullosa.-Además, no soy otro, soy yo pero más atento a tus necesidades.

-¿Necesidades?-lo miró sorprendida. Se incorporó para recorrerle el torso con las yemas de los dedos.- ¿quién te ha dicho que tenga necesidades de ese tipo?

-La cordura de tus manos...-se las agarró para llevarlas tras su nuca.-no haré nada si no quieres Neru ya lo sabes…Aquí siempre has dispuesto tu así que no me quejaré si tu deseo es que te deje tranquila…-la miró a los ojos, haciendo esta vez que ella se echara sobre él.

-Sí que quiero…-aquel susurro seguido de aquella sonrisa, hizo que dejara a un lado el respeto que tenía por ella cuando le imponía que la dejara dormir o que aquella noche no le apetecía permanecer despierta hasta el amanecer. La acarició, la besó…disfrutaba de ella como el primer día. Siempre. Como si nunca la hubiese visto desnuda, como si jamás la hubiese tocado. Así la buscaba y la admiraba, con la misma intensidad que hacía casi cuatro años atrás…

-Neru…-la llamó con un susurro suave. Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas-¿querrías probar…?-el final de la pregunta lo dejó solo a sus odios. Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura.

-Pero… ¿y si…?-el pecoso la besó antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Superé y acepte ese punto hace mucho tiempo…pero aun así, no hará falta que te diga que me contendré. No obstante, tú decides.

-Vale,-lo dijo convencida. Él iba a empezar cuando ella lo nombró-Ace…-volvió a mirarla, parando su acción por si acaso se había retractado de sus palabras. Sin embargo…-Confío en ti…-aquella seguridad que le trasmitía le hizo sentirse orgulloso de ella. Esta vez ninguno de los dos se echaría atrás…ninguno tenía miedo… Disfrutarían el uno del otro y sin duda para ambos sería otra noche inolvidable. Aunque hiciera frío, lloviese o tronase, siempre que estuviera compartiendo el lecho con ella todo cambiaba. La calidez del fuego que lo caracterizaba corría por sus venas con más viveza al contacto con su piel, o al abrazo en sueños y eso era algo que solo sentía por ella…

-¿Sabes?-paró en la carrera echándose sobre las sábanas blancas cuando conquistó la cima.-no me imagino dormir sin compartir el sitio contigo…-aun respiraba agitado. Ella sonrió con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mirada al techo.

-Me llenas de palabras dulces porque te sientes culpable, no lo niegues…-lo picó.

-Genial entonces no volveré a decírtelas, ni siquiera cuando las sienta…

-¿Vas a enfadarte?

-No…-se giró dándole la espalda, de nuevo la discusión de antes volvía a llenar el ambiente de una extraña tensión.

-¿Y por eso te giras entonces?

-Neru,-habló pausadamente, sabiendo cual podría ser la consecuencia de aquello que iba a decir, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía preguntar.- ¿Aun piensas que Aiko y yo…?

-Ace…no desconfío de ti…es solo que…-resopló y por un instante se quedó totalmente abstraída. Segundos más tarde, se mordió el labio y simplemente suspiró-déjalo…-Se tumbó del otro lado. Entonces esta vez, él se giró y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Neru…-la hizo voltear. Quería mirarla-¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para perder algo tan valioso como esto en un estúpido desliz? Que estuviera preocupado no significaba que buscase ese tipo de aventuras, sino otras de otro estilo.

-¿Pensabas buscar una aventura en el mar con tal diluvio? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Oi, cuando salí no llovía, y me acerqué al bar porque me resultó extraño verlo abierto a esa hora de la madrugada, además ella…-su discurso se interrumpió cuando un dedo le sello los labios.

-Ace…te creo. Sé que no tendrías el valor suficiente como para hacerme algo así, después de todo lo que hemos pasado para alcanzar esto…

-Valor no…ganas, tal vez.-la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?-arqueó las cejas, tratando de contenerse para que no se llevase el tortazo bien merecido en la cara.

-Era broma Neru…te lo juro.-levantó una mano en son de paz al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Estás demasiado bromista últimamente!-se ofuscó.

-¡Vamos! En el fondo te encanta que te pique…

-¡Exacto! ¡Muy en el fondo!

-Te he estado incitando desde que te volví a ver, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí y al principio te odiaba por eso…-susurró entre dientes acordándose de sus jugarretas.

-Oi, eso ha dolido…-puso cara de pesaroso y de pronto, ella sonrió al mirarlo-por eso lo hacía y lo hago,-él también sonrió-porque sonríes siempre…-Nerumi se acurrucó en su abrazo aun más.-Oye Neru, ¿cómo te has sentido?-la nombrada alzó la vista.

-Extraña… ¿Y tú?

-Raro también…

-Supongo que no estamos acostumbrados…

-No, yo creo más bien que es porque no nos acordábamos de que era genial…

….

Y a la mañana siguiente, continuaba lloviendo…

-Me pregunto si dejará de llover algún día de estos…lleva un mes sin parar casi.-Preparaba el desayuno mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina hacia el porche y el jardín de atrás. De pronto el Den den Mushi sonó y ella fue presta a coger el aparato.

"-¿Diga?

-Emmm…Nerumi! ¿Qué tal andas?-"Vaya por Dios…"

-Hola Shanks buenos días.

-¿Está Ace por ahí?

-Pues está durmiendo aun. Es temprano y fin de semana…además ya sabes cómo es él para el sueño.

-Sí…quizás he llamado demasiado temprano. Bueno déjalo, luego hablaré con él…

-¿Está todo bien?-le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes…

-¿Y mi hermana está por ahí?

-Eeemmm…si pero está en la ducha.

-Vale, entonces luego hablaré con ella. ¿Le digo a Ace algo?

-Sí, dile que es idiota.

-…Sí, claro…por qué no…-un pequeño tic se pronunció en su ceja derecha.

-Hasta luego Nerumi.

-Hasta luego.-ella rió y colgó"

-¿Qué diantres traman estos?-Se preguntó en voz alta y con una sonrisa en los labios antes de volver a sus tareas hogareñas de aquel aguado día de otoño…

Mientras tanto, por aquel camino lleno de charcos y barro subían mojándose un poco dos personas, bien conocidas para la pareja de aquella casa.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Para de una vez!-a la joven pelirroja le faltaba el aliento.

-¡Corrreeee! ¡Qué huelo a desayunoooo!-el moreno alborotaba la tranquilidad de la mañana con los gritos que incluso a la propia Nerumi le pareció escuchar dentro de casa.

-Esa voz…-salió de la cocina en dirección al umbral de la puerta, giró la llave y el pomo y…

-¡Neruuu!-de pronto un joven moreno se le echó encima, haciéndola caer al suelo y mojándolo todo.

-¡Ves te lo dije! ¡Estate quieto de una buena vez! ¡Mira como se lo has puesto todo a Nerumi!-la peli naranja le gritaba mientras le tiraba de la oreja para que se quitara de encima de la dueña del lugar.

-¡Luffy! ¡Nami!-Nerumi se levantó mojada y sonriendo para abrazarlos a ambos con efusividad.

-¡Neru desayuno!-dijo Luffy mientras se le caía la baba al deshacerse del abrazo.

-¡No pidas así que acabas de llegar por Dios!-la peli castaña se echó a reír al ver la escena.

-Si me dices la palabra mágica te diré donde está.-se refirió a su capitán como a un niño pequeño.

-¡Neru desayuno por favor!-ella le señaló la puerta de la cocina y el moreno no se lo pensó dos veces para correr y buscar su tan ansiada comida.

-Lo siento Nerumi…ya sabes lo impresentable que es Luffy…-la miró con una sonrisa de resignación.

-No te preocupes siempre fue un capitán exigente en cuanto al tema de llenar el vientre.-la volvió a abrazar.-estás empapada, voy a por algo para que os sequéis.

-Tenía ganas de volverte a ver…-le confesó la navegante mientras se separaban del abrazo.

-Pasa y come algo. Ahora me cuentas cuál es el motivo de esta visita sorpresa tan divertida.-Nami asintió sonriendo a la vez que entraba en la cocina.-Vaya…creo que voy a tener que hacer más desayunos…-dijo Nerumi para después reírse a carcajadas, mientras Nami resoplaba y miraba con resignación la que había formado el moreno, echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Porque no puedes comportarte ni en casa de tu hermano…-le dijo rendida. Y ahora que lo mencionaba…-Por cierto, -miró a la de ojos verdes-¿Y Ace?

-Durmiendo como un bebe…-sonrió-habéis llegado muy temprano.

-¡¿Ace está durmiendo?! ¡Voy a despertarlo!-pero antes de que saliera de la cocina, Nami le dio uno de sus buenos coscorrones.

-¡¿Quieres dejar a tu hermano dormir y parar de alborotarlo todo?!

-Jop…-Soltó un puchero.

-Déjalo Nami. Además Ace ya debería de estar despierto.

-¡Bien!-y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Por favor no lo consientas tanto.-la joven rió.

-Siéntate que voy a prepararte un chocolate calentito…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sigiloso y con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado, al ver que estaba dormido, retrocedió para correr y lanzarse sobre él. Comenzó la carrera, se impulsó, saltó y de pronto…

-¡Aaaaahhh!-un grito.

….-¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?-Nami miró asustada el ruido de un porrazo en la planta de arriba.-Nerumi lo siento muchísimo.-agachó la cabeza. Neru, que permanecía apoyada en la encimera con chocolate en mano, sonrió.

-Tranquilízate…deja de pedirme disculpas. Además a Ace le hace falta algo de movimiento, que Luffy esté aquí le vendrá bien.-la peli naranja seguía poniendo cara de circunstancia.-Oye cambiando de tema…tu y Luffy… ¿juntos?-de pronto se le subió el rubor a las mejillas a la navegante.

-Es…es una larga historia…-titubeó.- ¡Y no estamos juntos! Es solo que, cuando nos separamos él decidió acompañarme a Cocoyashi. Yo quería estar con Nojiko una temporada. Y no sé porque me dijo que quería acompañarme…y bueno…a él le apetecía ahora haceros una visita y se la debía…por eso le acompañé…

-Me alegro.-sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate.

-¿Te alegras?

-Sí, me alegro de que estéis juntos, que estéis intentando averiguar que se oculta en el corazón del otro…-Nami iba a rechistar cuando Ace entró a la cocina riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Jajaja Lu que le había dado por intentar despertarme jaja

-¿Así que el grito era de Luffy? Ace… ¿qué le has hecho?-preguntó con tono serio y de reprimenda la peli castaña.

-Me ha dado un rodillazo en el estómago con todas sus ganas…-contestó un Luffy que entraba dolorido y agarrándose el vientre.

-Te lo tienes merecido por alborotar.-le regañó Nami y el moreno hizo un puchero.

-¡Nami!-Ace le dio un abrazo-no te esperaba.-sonrió.

-Supongo que me ha arrastrado…-contestó observando resignada a su capitán. Ace miró a Nerumi con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y esta le guiñó un ojo para corroborar que no se equivocaba al pensar que estaban enredados…

-Oi, Neru. ¿Y mi desayuno?-preguntó el mayor sentándose en la mesa.

-Eso deberías de preguntárselo al glotón de tu hermano.-La de ojos verdes señaló al menor con una sonrisa y Ace miró a Luffy con cara de pocos amigos cosa que provocó que este saliera corriendo a esconderse, más por instinto que por miedo.-cuando te agarre…verás las estrellas…

-Toma anda…-Neru le fue dejando en la mesa un buen menú de desayuno con todos sus complementos. El pecoso empezó a comer como si la vida le fuera en ello, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior no había cenado. Luffy en un intento de reconciliación, se acercó a su hermano mayor.

-Ace… ¿me das un poco? Tiene buena pinta…-de repente un tenedor se alzó amenazándolo.

-Te has comido el desayuno de toda esta familia… ¿y aun quieres más?-lo miró enfadado.

-Un poquito…porfa…-Luffy lo miró suplicante y el mayor resopló para luego darle una tortita bañada en chocolate caliente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar!-volvió a amenazarlo con el tenedor-que te voy a mimar toda la vida así…

Y en aquel momento, Nami se acercó a Nerumi con cara de pánico y dicersión.

-Si tienes hijos con Ace, recuerda eliminar todo objeto punzante de la casa.-la peli castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no sería suficiente, tiene más recursos puedo asegurártelo.- Nami la miró con peor cara que antes y ella volvió a reír-Por cierto, ¿me acompañas a comprar mientras estos dos se entienden?

-Claro.-sonrió.

-Pero primero sube para instalar las maletas y para cambiarte…

…..

-Dime una cosa Lu…-el mayor lo miró con una sonrisa mientras él se empeñaba en hacer una pajarita con una servilleta-¿cuánto tiempo vas a perturbarme la tranquilidad?

-Una buena temporada.-sonrió mostrando su inmensa dentadura. Ace resopló resignado, pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Y con Nami qué? ¿Ya has pensado en otro tipo de vida a la que llevas?-el menor negó.

-Solo me acompaña. Estuve con ella en casa de su hermana mayor cuando se quedó una temporada, solo me está devolviendo eso ahora, supongo.

-¿Y nada más que deba saber?

-Tranquilo si pasará algo seguro que serías el primero en saberlo.-le contestó serio.

-¿Entonces admites que podría haber esa posibilidad?

-No la descarto…-aun le sorprendía aquello de que su hermano pequeño madurase de repente y se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Jamás te imagine enamorado de una mujer…-su sonrisa se amplió.

-Enam… ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo esté? Solo somos amigos Ace…no le des más vueltas al asunto…

-No soy tonto ¿sabes? He convivido con vosotros en el Sunny bastante tiempo como para atreverme a decir que entre ustedes hay algo especial.

-No estoy seguro de eso Ace…

-¿Acaso no te interesa?

-¿Nami? No lo sé… es algo complicado.

-¿Y eso porqué? Dices que no estáis enredados pero os seguís mutuamente aquí y allá. A veces creo que te haces el tonto con ella.

-Somos amigos Ace, eso es lo difícil…

…..

-Le estoy dando rodeos a una cosa que para mí es evidente…-la peli castaña la escuchaba atenta-hay algo especial, de eso estoy segura. De lo que no estoy segura es de atreverme a imaginar cosas que no son igual para él. Además yo…no sé…

-No te engañes a ti misma Nami. Siempre te atrajo el ruidoso de mi primo.

-¿Y a que mujer no le gusta un tipo temerario? El ejemplo lo tengo ante mis ojos. Y yo hablo de Luffy, cuando de ti hablamos del Comandante de la 2ª división de Barba Blanca.

-Pues como sigas mí sombra puede que no termines bien. Requiere esfuerzo conseguir a ese tipo de hombre y madurez para alcanzarlo y mantenerlo. Pero sobre todo seguridad, estar segura de lo que quieres con él es muy importante.

-No, si segura de que quiero seguirlo, estoy…pero, me echa mucho para atrás la amistad que tenemos.

-¿Entonces admites que te interesa?

-A veces creo que sí y a veces creo que no…-resopló.

-Solo tienes que pararte a pensar en si serás feliz con él Nami. Ya sabes cómo es Luffy, yo no sé si estará preparado para ti como tú lo estás para él. Porque aunque digas que no, está claro que lo estás.-la peli naranja le regaló una sonrisa.

-Siempre he compartido lo mío contigo y perdóname si esta vez me cuesta más…es distinto el asunto.

-No te preocupes.-sonrió.

-Pero ¿y si…? ¿Y si sale mal y estropeo la amistad que tengo con él?...no sabría qué hacer.

-Si no te arriesgas no ganas…

…

-Yo me arriesgue a apostar por algo que no era seguro y mírame. No estoy tan mal.-el pecoso sonrió.

-Ya, puede que Nami si este segura en el sentido de arriesgarse. Creo que ella esta…-pero paró para mirarlo de reojo. El pecoso lo observaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.-bueno…ya sabes…puede que esté.., ¡eso que está Nerumi contigo!-intentó salir del paso, aunque Ace caló más o menos por donde iba la marea.

-Le tienes miedo.-sentenció.

-¿Miedo a Nami? ¡Por supuesto! A veces da los coscorrones más fuertes que tú, cuando se enfada.-se rascó la cabeza al pensar en el último.

-¡No seas idiota Lu! Le tienes miedo a eso que sientes por ella. Por eso no le dices nada y estás dudando tanto. Es tu amiga por encima de todo ¿no?-el moreno asintió.-no sé qué concepto tienes tu del amor, pero yo creo que la mujer perfecta, es la amiga perfecta. No solo te acompaña en el camino, te enseña, te hace crecer, te da cosas que jamás has tenido. Es cuando te sientes tan en paz con alguien que te es imposible pensar que existe otra mujer mejor. Nerumi es mi mejor amiga por encima de que yo la considere mi mujer. Es una persona con la que te complementas Lu, una persona que sabes que daría su vida y todo lo que tiene atrás, por ti…

-Pero Ace…es distinto. Tú y Neru, siempre habéis sido especiales. Aun recuerdo que incluso de niño me dijiste que no la sentías del todo como a una hermana. Y que no sabías porque… Nami…bueno yo…no siento del todo eso tan especial. No quiero hacerle daño…

-¿Y piensas que ella si lo siente?

-Las mujeres para esas cosas son más…más…-puso cara pensativa-más…-no le salía la palabra que buscaba.

-¿Propensas?

-¡Sí! Eso es. Pero yo no estoy seguro de dar un paso y que quizás sea en vano…

…..

-¿Te has planteado decírselo de alguna manera?

-Ni hablar…lo mismo ni siquiera lo entiende con lo torpe que es…-Nerumi rió.

-No seas mala…Luffy tiene bastantes luces cuando le da la gana y si son para ti más, estoy segura.-sonrió.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que es imposible que él pueda decir que si a algo como eso. Nunca le ha dado importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Además a veces es un niño pequeño…no sé, no es como Ace por ejemplo.-la peli castaña la miró curiosa y divertida.

-¿Y cómo es Ace?

-Pues es responsable, maduro, se hace cargo de sus errores, es temerario pero a la vez cuidadoso, amable, fuerte, te trata como a una reina, tiene una sonrisa perfecta, es adorable…

-Jajaja, a ver si es que te gusta Ace y no te has dado cuenta.-bromeó la de ojos verdes.

-No…tiene su encanto pero es todo tuyo tranquila-sonrió.-a mí el que me trae de cabeza es el otro que es todo lo contrario al mayor…por qué no se parecerá un poco a él en ciertas cositas por lo menos…no pido tanto ¿verdad?-la miró con resignación.

-Bueno…Ace y Luffy tienen más cosas en común de las que tú te crees. Ambos adoran las aventuras, el mar, la libertad, son amigos de sus amigos, hermanos de sus hermanos, la familia es lo más importante en sus vidas de ahí que siempre se hayan cuidado tanto el uno al otro, sienten cierta empatía por Garp, aunque a veces les ponga las cosas difíciles, son capaces de salir airosos de cualquier situación comprometida, son capaces de alcanzar sus sueños, tienen una enorme fuerza de voluntad y comen como si el mundo fuera a acabarse cinco minutos después…-Nami sonrió.-y no olvidemos que ambos viven por y para sus grandes tesoros.

-¿Tesoros?-a Nami se le pusieron los ojos de berries. Nerumi sonrió parando su camino, comenzaba a llover.

-¡Sí!-la agarró de la mano y echó a correr hacia la casa para mojarse lo menos posible.

-¿Qué tesoros?

-¡Nosotras!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Cayó la noche, y con ella la hora de irse a la cama. El día siguiente había que trabajar. Pero el lío vino después de la copiosa cena…

-Pues los dos juntos.-sentenció la peli castaña.

-¡Ni hablar!-gritaron al unísono para luego mirarse con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero si solo será por esta noche,-les rogó-mañana cuando terminemos de ordenar esa habitación podréis dormir separados.

-Pero es que…-Nami agachó la cabeza con el rubor en las mejillas y Luffy la miró serio de reojo.

-Déjalos anda.-Ace apareció por detrás y agarró a ambos de los hombros.-Nami, duerme con Neru esta noche que yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar-protestó la peli naranja.-encima de que invadimos de buenas a primeras tu casa, no voy dejar que duermas en el sofá. Dormiré yo si hace falta.

-O yo…-contestó Luffy.

-Parecéis críos. Sois los invitados, así que aquí el que decide soy yo. Además solo será una noche, maldita sea, no hagáis un mundo de una tontería.

-Ace tiene razón…solo será una noche…-Nerumi lo apoyó.

-Esta bieeennn…-contestaron de nuevo ambos a la vez.

-Vamos Nami. Ace ahora bajo, ¿vale?-el moreno asintió.

-Lo siento muchísimo Neru…-ambas entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Deja de pedirme disculpas o voy a tener que enfadarme de verdad.

-Es que no me gusta que Ace tenga que irse a dormir abajo y más con el frío que hace, por nuestra culpa. Solo va a ser una noche, lo sé, pero me siento culpable de que os estemos liando tanto.

-Deja de decir tonterías y acuéstate, mujer. Mañana será otro día…Enseguida vuelvo, ¿vale?-Nami asintió y Nerumi salió de la habitación con mantas en mano. Al pasar por el pasillo se encontró con Luffy que venía de abajo.

-Neru…lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Qué os pasa hoy?-el moreno la miró extrañado.-desde luego sois iguales…-ella sonrió.-me alegra que estéis aquí Lu…

-Gracias Nerumi-el moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bajo antes de que tu hermano se quede frito.

-Vale, hasta mañana.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar y abrió la puerta del salón. Ya se había encargado de encender la chimenea y de acomodar el sofá.

-Te traigo tus cosas y un par de mantas.

-Gracias Neru,-sonrió-¿ya se han calmado esos dos?

-Parece que sí.

-Vaya relación de locos que tienen…-la ayudó a poner una sábana en el sofá-Oye, ¿qué te ha dicho Nami?

-Que está segura…-se sentó con él tras colocar las mantas-de que quiere a Luffy pero le da miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo. Y eso de ser amigos…la está liando más…

-Pues Lu no me ha dicho nada claro de que la quiera, aunque…-le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.-mi intuición me dice que sí…

-Jaja ¿tu intuición? ¿Acaso tienes de eso?

-Deja de reírte de mí, ¡por supuesto que la tengo!-la de ojos verdes acomodó su cabeza en su hombro con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

-Jajaja… ¿y qué pasa entonces con él?

-Pues que Nami es su amiga y no quiere hacerle daño. Piensa que si avanza en ese aspecto y sale mal…-chistó con la lengua mientras recordaba la conversación con su hermano menor.-Dice que no quiere dar un paso en vano…

-Son muy inseguros. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que piensan lo mismo. Tienen que darse tiempo para asimilarlo al menos.

-Están empezado…nosotros también éramos así, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, me acuerdo que al final se convirtió en una lucha permanente, hasta que me dijiste todo aquello, hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que yo quería…-entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-También te asustaste tanto como yo, no digas que no… Ambos salimos corriendo, aunque la espina que dejé en ti fue más dolorosa.

-No volvamos al pasado ¿vale?-intentó evadir el tema de su hijo.

-Solo quiero decir que no es malo tener miedo o ser inseguro. Muchas veces te enseña a avanzar si te propones superarlo. No entiendo cómo podía tenerle tanto pánico a este tipo de vida…-miró a su alrededor.

-Esos dos se tienen pánico el uno al otro. Creo que es peor…

-Solo es cuestión de darles un empujoncito y quizás la cosa cambie.

-Sí, podemos ayudarlos. Pero ten en cuenta que es cosa de ellos dos…Y no sé si a tu hermano pequeño le hará tanta gracia que te metas en sus asuntos.

-Él se ha metido en mis asuntos muchas más veces aun sin quererlo. Además, contigo me ayudó mucho aunque no lo parezca.-ella lo miró con una sonrisa-creo que le debo el favor.

-Ya…-de pronto se quedó mirando como hipnotizada el fuego de la chimenea. Él la observó preocupado.

-Neru, ¿estás mejor?

-¿Te refieres a si sigo pensando que Aiko y tu pasasteis un buen rato juntos?

-Tampoco…me refería a eso…-el pecoso suspiró resignado y decaído.

-Puedes estar tranquilo estoy bien…-había sinceridad en sus palabras por lo que se calmó un poco.

-Que sereno está todo…-cambió de tema por si acaso. Que lo último que quería aquella noche era irse a la cama con un enfado o una discusión a la espalda.-Es la primera vez hoy que estoy a solas contigo.

-Te terminarás aburriendo de mí a este paso…menos mal que a Luffy le dio por venir…-contestó algo deprimida como era normal después de lo que había pasado recientemente.

-No voy a cansarme de esto Neru.-la abrazó por la espalda esta vez-Solo estaba preocupado.

-¿Y sigues estándolo?

-No, ya no, porque veo que avanzamos de nuevo.

-No estaremos avanzando siempre Ace…llegará el momento en que estar los dos solos no sea suficiente para ninguno.

-Pues ese día estaré preparado para ser padre…

-¿Y ahora no lo estás?-al oír aquella pregunta Ace no tuvo más remedio que titubear. Lo había pillado demasiado desprevenido como para poder pensar con claridad. "Mierda, la pregunta comprometida, me he metido en un lío" pensó algo nervioso.

-No…no estoy seguro-titubeó un poco incluso hablando-no es que no tenga el deseo de serlo pero… ahora estoy bien así.-"no voy a salir del paso seguro…", suspiró rendido.

-Supongo que tienes razón… tendremos que cuidar de dos niños una temporada.-señaló arriba con una sonrisa. "¡Conseguido!" se dijo acompañándola en su sonrisa.-Me voy a la cama-se apartó de su abrazo no sin darle un beso y se incorporó para salir del salón. Él se echó en el sofá y se tapó con las mantas. -¡Ah Ace!-la peli castaña se asomó sobre el respaldo del sofá.-Sé que no estás preparado para tener un hijo ahora y que quizás no te parezca bien, pero ayer pasó…reza por no haber metido la pata…-sonrió con picardía.

-Eres mala…-"Me ha pillado…se hacía la tonta", casi soltó un puchero.

-No, solo quiero ser madre sin importar cuando…ah y fastidiarte también me divierte.-sonrió.

-¿Crees que tener un hijo me fastidia?

-¿Ahora quizás si? No entra en tus planes de momento según acabo de entender-De pronto él la agarró de la muñeca tirando de ella hacia sí para susurrarle al oído.

-Tuve un cuidado tan extremo que puedo asegurarte que no ha pasado nada de lo que tenga que lamentarme ahora…-seguiría su juego.

-¿Te lamentarías ahora si me quedara embarazada?

-No es algo que descarte…-sin saber porque se le formó un nudo en el estómago al oír sus palabras. Por alguna extraña razón intuyó que aquello que decía no formaba parte del juego si no de lo que sentía realmente en aquel momento. Se separó de él nerviosa. -Oi, Neru, era una broma ¿lo sabes verdad?-sonrió amplio.

-Sí claro. Lo que yo decía también, por supuesto. Ya tendremos tiempo…-su sonrisa si fue fingida aunque pareció que no lo notó.-Que descanses, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación.

-Hasta mañana.

….

Llegó al dormitorio y se sentó al borde la cama. Nami parecía que se había quedado durmiendo. "Espero que hayas tenido cuidado de verdad…porque lo que acabas de decir no formaba parte del juego…y lo sabes…". Se echó y tras dar varias vueltas se quedó completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas mujeres prácticamente se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Genial, es una cama comodísima.-sonrió.

-Bueno, vamos a vestirnos y a desayunar que nos vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos tan temprano?

-Amm…no os lo había dicho,-Nami la miró curiosa-vamos a la tienda.

-¿Tienes una tienda?-le preguntó la navegante mientras se vestía.

-Bueno, no es mía del todo, normalmente estoy para ayudar a Delia. Ella si es más dueña que yo, aunque a veces cuando tiene que hacer cosas me quedo yo con ella. Digamos que a veces nos turnamos.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Quiero verla!-salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras entre risas.

-Es mi impresión o huele a realmente bien a desayuno.-Nami olió el ambiente y en cuanto entraron a la cocina, ambas miraron sorprendidas el maravilloso manjar que habían preparado sus cocineros favoritos.

-¡Chicos!-Nerumi observó asombrada a los dos hermanos que preparaban el desayuno.

-¿Qué os ha picado esta noche?-Nami se sentó a la mesa.- ¿Habéis cogido un virus?-Nami fingió preocupación y Neru soltó una carcajada.

-Queríamos daros una sorpresa, ¿verdad Lu?-este asintió feliz mientras comía a la vez que preparaba, "no hay manera…" pensó el pecoso al mirarlo rendido.

-Eso es fantástico,-Neru le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayor-¿os hecho una mano?

-Tranquila lo tenemos todo bajo control.

-Si es que Luffy deja algo ¿no?-las chicas se echaron a reír.

-¡¿Podrías parar?!-el grito lo sacó de su enredo con las tostadas y su indecisión para intentar decidir de qué untarlas primero.

-Están muy ricas.-sonrió como si nada de oreja a oreja.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Nami y Neru salieron en dirección a la tienda con el fin de realizar unas fantásticas ventas en un día que había amanecido, por raro que parezca, soleado.

-Buenos días Delia, siento haberme retrasado.-saludó la peli castaña en cuanto entró por el umbral con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Nerumi, no te preocupes acabo de llegar hace poco también. ¡Como cuesta levantarse un lunes temprano querida!-soltó con dramatismo.

-Pues hoy es nuestro día de suerte.-Nerumi colgó el abrigo en una pecha de detrás del mostrador.-Te traigo a una ayudante temporal.-señaló a Nami con una sonrisa.

-¡Anda! Eso es fantástico-la tendera, que permanecía tras el mostrador de la acogedora tienda, se estaba tomando unas galletas mientras observaba a Nami con una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción.-soy Delia encantada.

-Nami, mucho gusto también. Por cierto es una tienda fantástica, lo mismo me interesa algo, ¿puedo echar un vistazo?

-Claro, siéntete como en casa.-la peli naranja subió a la segunda planta de la pequeña tienda.- ¿Quién es? no la he visto nunca por el pueblo.

-Es la novia del hermano pequeño de Ace.

-¿De Luffy?-Nerumi asintió robándole la galleta que la tendera acababa de coger del paquete-eso es algo inimaginable.

-Jajaja hay que ver cómo eres…-le dio un enorme mordisco al dulce.-Pero es un secreto así que no se lo digas a nadie Delia…-la señaló con el resto de galleta que le quedaba en la mano.

-No diré nada.-sonrió-a cambio quiero detalles…-la de ojos verdes rió.-Oye y con Ace, ¿qué tal? Me he enterado que habéis tenido discusión.

-Vaya…las noticias vuelan…-ironizó mientras ponía en orden algunos vestidos.

-Nerumi, ¿estáis bien? No fue nada agradable escuchar que…

-Tranquila, son solo rumores…no hizo nada con ella. Solo estaba agobiado.-agitó una mano para restarle importancia mientras masticaba el resto de la galleta.

-Si tu lo dices me tranquiliza más. Aunque sabes que para cualquier cosa que ocurra puedes llamarme.

-Lo sé Delia…Muchas gracias.-le sonrió.

- Y ¿Hanon lo sabe?

-No, y espero que no se entere…podría armar una buena si cree en cosas que no son…

-Pues si yo me he enterado…-dijo aquello con el tono de voz típico de ¡los cotilleos vuelan no sé si lo sabías!

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-por un instante la seriedad inundó las palabras de la de ojos verdes. No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que mancillaran el nombre de Ace por un "delito" no cometido.

-Makino. Ayer por la noche estuve con ella y me lo comentó. Pero sabes que ella no es de las que van hablando por ahí, me lo dijo a mí porque estaba preocupada. Y lo mismo habías hablado conmigo.-Neru suspiró tranquila al saber la procedencia de la fuente de información.

-Pues si no te dije nada fue porque no lo consideré demasiado importante en su momento. Digamos que se le vino un poco la casa encima Delia, por eso salió. No quería preocuparme.

-Ya me resultaba a mi extraño que Ace hiciera algo así…

-No te preocupes, estamos genial.-le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

….

Luffy se dedicó a ayudar a Ace en sus tareas aquella mañana.

-Dime Lu, ¿te lo has pensado mejor?

-No, no he pensado en nada de nada.

-Eres muy testarudo a veces, ¿lo sabías?-el menor sonrió.

-Es posible. Vaya Ace, aun en tierra firme eres incapaz de alejarte del mar.

-Me gusta este trabajo, me reconforta estar cerca del mar, sí.-sonrió mirando el cielo, que aquella mañana para sorpresa de todos era azul.-lo bueno que tiene es que la mayoría de las veces cuando llueve no tenemos que venir. Y ahora con este tiempo no me disgusta. ¡No te comas eso que está crudo Luffy!-le sacó el pez de la boca, para asestarle luego un coscorrón.

-¡Bwajajaja! ¡Ya estáis de peleas como siempre! ¡Esos son mis nietos!-a ambos se les pusieron los bellos de punta cuando acertaron a saber quién era el propietario de la voz.

-¡Abuelo!-gritó Luffy algo desconcertado mientras lo señalaba con el pescado crudo aun en la boca..

-Viejo…-susurró Ace arqueando una ceja.- ¿Qué haces aquí con todo ese séquito?-señalo a unos cuantos marines que le seguían.

-¡Qué poco os alegráis de verme! No os esperaba veros a los juntos, es una gran sorpresa ¡Bwajajaja!

-Cada día está más loco…-Ace seguía mirándolo grave.

-Tienes razón…-Luffy se colocaba el sombrero en su sitio mientras observaba como se seguía riendo él solo, armando un buen escándalo.

-¿Para qué has venido?-volvió a preguntar el pecoso serio.

-¡No pongas esa cara Ace! He venido a visitar a mis queridos nietos ¡Bwajajaja!

-A Neru no va hacerle ninguna gracia…-susurró más para sí que para el mundo, después de resoplar resignado.

...

**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me alegran el día con sus maravillosos comentarios. Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo ^^.**

**Nos veremos pronto y a ver que opináis de lo que puede ocurrir! Un beso :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-¿Habrán llegado ya?

-No lo creo, aun es temprano. Tardaran entre una y dos horas en regresar. El tiempo que necesito para preparar un buen y abundante almuerzo.-Nami sonrió-con Ace estoy ya acostumbrada hacer comida como para cuatro, pero ahora con Luffy aquí…

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Eso sería fantástico.

Se acercaban a la casa cuando desde fuera empezaron a escuchar gritos y risas.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Ya han vuelto?

-No es…posible…-Nerumi salió corriendo hasta llegar al umbral, Nami la siguió.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que después de lo de Marineford estés andando por ahí suelto sin ningún problema!-reconoció aquella voz al instante de abrir la puerta. Y sus pulsaciones agitadas se calmaron al momento.

-¡¿Acaso has venido a arrestarme?!-oyó gritar a Ace.

-Ace, qué pa…-paró de hablar al ver el panorama.

-¡Mi nieta querida!-fue a darle un abrazo a la peli castaña.

-Abuelo, ¿qué haces aquí?-la nombrada se dejó abrazar con efusividad.

-He venido a hacerte una visita a ti y a tu hermana. Pero no esperaba encontrarme al idiota de Luffy contigo…a Ace si me lo esperaba por desgracia…-contestó mirando a los dos hermanos con mala cara. Nerumi se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria.- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?

-Ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto a Ace en su propia casa, porque es algo que no voy a tolerar, una mínima más y tendré que pedirte que te marches.-el pecoso sonrió a espaldas del vicealmirante, sabía a la perfección la debilidad que sentía de siempre por Nerumi y Hanon.

-Soy una autoridad, ¡es él el que debe respetarme! ¡Cosa que jamás ha hecho! ¡Al igual que Luffy! ¡Son unos vándalos!

-Quizás no lo respeten como la autoridad que es, pero como abuelo y como parte de la familia, siempre lo han respetado aunque a veces les haya hecho algunas jugadas muy sucias, no dudo ante ellos que responderán si algo malo le pasase. Al igual que yo…Esta casa no es un campo de batalla, es un hogar donde reina la paz y así quiero que siga siendo. Por el bien de todos.-la de ojos verdes miró también a los susodichos hermanos con cara de advertencia.

-Es increíble cuanto has cambiado…-susurró para sí Nami que veía la entrañable escena familiar desde el umbral de la puerta del salón.

-Y ahora, voy a preparar el almuerzo-de pronto volvió una sonrisa a su rostro.- ¿piensas quedarte abuelo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso no tenías ni que preguntarlo! ¡Bwajaja!

-Pues entonces, voy a necesitar tus dos manos Nami…-la miró resignada.

-Claro.-ambas entraron en la cocina y se pusieron mano a la obra.-Contemos que somos catorce ¿no?

-Jajaja si…gracias por tu ayuda Nami…-se intercambiaron unas sonrisas-solo espero que al vicealmirante no le dé por quedarse más de hoy…puede llegar a ser un problema…

-¿Por la comida?-rió.

-No solo por eso. Sé que puedo controlarlos un poco, pero si están más de un día los tres juntos pueden superarme…y Ace con Garp es muy impulsivo, no sé porque…

-No te preocupes yo le puedo poner mano dura y más de un ojo encima a Luffy por si hace alguna jugarreta.

-Eso facilitaría las cosas-sonrió.

En la media hora siguiente que llevaban en la cocina, no se escucharon ninguna clase de gritos o ruidos, solo risas, las del vicealmirante y las de Luffy. Ace, hastiado de la situación se escabulló a la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-No sé si deberíamos confiar en ti como cocinero…puede que lleguen pocos platos a la mesa.-aquella ocurrencia de la navegante hizo reír a Nerumi.

-Con que pongas la mesa estará bien Ace.-le sonrió. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró.

-Sí, tranquilo…

-Gracias por lo de antes.-le volvió a dar otro beso y se fue a sus quehaceres.

-Nerumi-el viejo Garp había entrado en la cocina irrumpiendo en la conversación y en las tareas.- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, dime…-la muchacha removía la sopa sin coscarse.

-A solas…-miró a Nami y al pecoso. Nerumi miró por instante sorprendida al viejo marine a la vez que les echó un vistazo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los que estaban en la cocina. Ellos salieron. Y el vicealmirante cerró las puertas correderas de cristal traslúcido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-lo miró preocupada, él se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Con él?-la joven resopló.

-Si has venido a decirme que debería dejarlo o a decirme cualquier otra cosa de ese tipo, puedes salir de la cocina.

-Hija no es eso, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y para tu hermana.

-Él también es tu familia aunque haya hecho cosas horribles.-soltó seria.

-Te has vuelto obstinada y dura.

-No…solo quiero proteger lo que me importa abuelo, como hace tres años…-el viejo sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes…-Nerumi lo miró sorprendida.-habéis alcanzado esos sueños que os entusiasmaban de pequeños. Sin embargo, habéis cambiado…

-No hemos cambiado, simplemente hemos crecido, madurado…los errores y la experiencia nos han enseñado a avanzar y nos han hecho fuertes. Pero seguimos siendo los mismos.-sonrió-tu si cambiaste en su día, abuelo…

-¿Dices eso por todas las dificultades que os he puesto en el camino?

-No solo por eso, es normal al fin y al cabo, somos piratas y tú eres un Marine, eso es algo que por mucho que pasen los años siempre estará ahí. Por lo tanto que nos pongas obstáculos siendo quien eres es normal…Yo me refiero a otro cambio, ese que tuviste cuando consideraste tu cargo mucho más importante que tu familia…Siempre tuve la esperanza de que nos echaras una mano, y al final no fue así…

-Era mi obligación no hacerlo. Teníais que aprender a asumir las consecuencias de vuestros actos.

-¿Y pensabas dejarlo morir?-el tono de reproche en su pregunta fue inevitable.

-Ace siempre tuvo dudas sobre su existencia, tenía que aprender a valorar su vida, y saber que no solo se vive para uno mismo sino también para los demás.

-¿Y pretendías que aprendiera aquello ya muerto?

-Quizás ese era su fin después de aprenderlo…

-Sabes que yo hubiera ido detrás…

-Estuviste a punto de hacerlo…hasta yo te creí muerta tras el ataque de Akainu… ¿Por qué? ¿Sabiendo que esperabas un hijo suyo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo amaba, porque lo amo…porque perderlo a él, hubiese hecho que yo me perdiera también. Mi cordura se habría desvanecido con su sonrisa inerte. Y quizás la locura hubiese sido mayor. Y a lo mejor tendrías que haber lamentado tres muertes…

-Pero era un niño inocente…

-¿Crees que no me dolió? ¿Decidir entre el padre y el hijo?-una terrible punzada le sobrecogió el alma. Garp suspiró.

-No sé en qué diablos estabais pensando los dos. Tú por haberte entregado así. Él por enfrentarse a Teach solo… ¡Qué locura!

-¿Y tú?-lo miró con reproché-¡Por Dios! Decidiste no dejar pasar a Luffy aquel día…

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice Nerumi…

-Sí hubiese sido otra época sería distinto…

-Hubiera sido igual hija,-suspiró-sabes quién firmó la sentencia de muerte de tu madre…-a la de ojos verdes le dio un vuelco el corazón-por eso he querido siempre que esos dos e incluso tu y Hanon no siguieran el camino de la piratería, para no tener que hacer lo mismo… ¿piensas que estaba orgulloso de sentarme al lado de Ace y no hacer nada por él, por Luffy, por ti?-ella agachó la cabeza, el recuerdo de aquella guerra venía a su mente cada vez con más claridad y se dio cuenta de que aquella herida aun no había cicatrizado del todo.-Pero, estáis aquí Nerumi.-la joven alzó el rostro al oír su nombre.-Y lo has elegido a él…-sonrió-al menos le has enseñado a sentar la cabeza un poco.

-Eso intento, poner orden en su mundo.-intentó sonreír en medio de la horrible sensación que le provocaba el recuerdo de su pérdida. Por un instante tuvo la necesidad de agarrarse el vientre con ambas manos. Y el Vicealmirante lo notó.

-Neru cielo…-empezó a decir. Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió al levantar el rostro con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien…-susurró para luego morderse el labio y suspirar. Debía serenarse.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo me alegro de que te haya elegido,-cambió de tema volviendo a Ace.- pero no se lo digas a él.-ambos se sonrieron esta vez de verdad.-salgo antes de que piensen que te amenazo de muerte ¡Bwajaja!

-Eeem…Abuelo…-lo llamó antes de que saliera. Aun se le quedaba algo en el tintero y tenía que preguntar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía nada del que la protegió tanto… Al oír que le llamaba, el vicealmirante se giró.- ¿Y él…?

-Está bien…-Lo sabía. Desde el primer momento sabía que preguntaría por él.

-Me alegro…

-Nerumi, dime una cosa, ¿es cierto que intimasteis?-la joven asintió sin rodeos.- ¿le quieres?-un vuelco en su pecho la sobresaltó.

-No.-contestó sin pensárselo dos veces-antes te podría haber dicho que sí, que llegué a sentir algo por él. Pero a día de hoy no…Solo es un gran amigo.

-Eso es estupendo.-el Vicealmirante salió al salón y todos se quedaron mirándolo expectante-¡Tranquilos sigue viva! ¡Bwajaja!-Luffy fue corriendo a la cocina a corroborarlo y Nami lo siguió.

Fue entonces cuando abuelo y nieto se sentaron en el sofá con la mirada al frente y la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuídala…-terminó diciendo el marine en un susurro, el pecoso lo miró sorprendido de reojo.

-Lo hago a diario…-contestó sin mirarlo pero con una amplia sonrisa.-Es mi tesoro al fin y al cabo…mi One Piece…

Al decir aquello último Garp rió con ganas. Incluso Luffy tuvo que asomarse preocupado. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a preguntar ya que a su espalda una voz femenina los llamó.

-¡Chicos! ¡A comer!

Pasó la tarde, y llegó la noche.

-No nos ha dado tiempo de arreglar la habitación.

-Pues seguiremos igual hasta que haya un hueco.

-No, esta noche duermo yo aquí abajo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Lu!-el susodicho miró a Nerumi pidiendo ayuda.

-No está bien que siendo invitado duermas en el sofá Luffy.

-Es imposible convenceros…-subió las escaleras, seguido de Nami, resignado.

-Ha sido un día duro…

-Sí, la tranquilidad parece que no estará en nuestros planes una temporada.-se acercó a él y lo abrazó para ser correspondida al instante. Luego le levantó el rostro y la besó.-El primer y último beso del día.

-¿Qué te parece si no lo convertimos en el último?-la cogió en brazos y la echó en el sofá. Ella sonrió.

-¿Aquí abajo?

-¿Dónde si no…?-le besó el hombro.

-Pues quizás…-no la dejó terminar cuando volvió a besarla y ella se aferró a su espalda.

…

-Estamos molestando demasiado a tu hermano Luffy…-la nevgante se sentó al lado de él en su cama.

-Mañana ya dormirá en su habitación, hoy es por culpa de la aparición del abuelo.-sonrió.-no te preocupes.

-Eso espero…-suspiró mirando al suelo algo triste. Luffy la observó curioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, son cosas mías…-intentó sonreír y se levanto en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, el moreno la agarró de la muñeca en un acto instintivo y poco propio de él.-Luffy... ¿qué haces?-gritó al verse retenida, él la agarró de la barbilla,-Luffy, pa…- "Yo me arriesgue a apostar por algo que no era seguro y mírame. No estoy tan mal…" No había dejado de pensar en aquello desde que su hermano lo dijo, y sabía que tenía razón. Quizás, él no quisiera tanta estabilidad…pero arriesgarse a saber que se sentía…

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando sus labios chocaron con los propios. La sorpresa del gesto del pirata hizo que se tensara como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta incluso cuando se separaron.

-Perdona…-ella lo miró sin comprender-solo quería probar…-sonrió. Y de pronto sitió calor y dolor en la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-gritó, estaba enfadada.

-Na…Nami…yo…-se tocó la mejilla inflamada.

-Eres un completo idiota…-de pronto, empezó a llorar nerviosa para después salir de la habitación.

-Yo…no quería…-intentó pronunciar el moreno tras el portazo.

…

-¿Has oído eso?-la peli castaña se incorporó.

-No, que va…-intentó seguir.

-Ace, espera…-de pronto alguien abrió la puerta del salón.

-Nerumi…-susurró a duras penas la peli naranja a lágrima suelta.

-¡Nami!-la joven se incorporó, algo desaliñada, y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó un Ace alarmado desde el sofá.

-Lu…Luffy…se…excedió…-el pecoso abrió los ojos de par en par, inmediatamente, se levantó furioso del sofá y fue en dirección a la planta de arriba. con ese brillo extraño en los ojos que Nerumi conocía a la perfección.

-¡Ace! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?-la de ojos verdes le agarró el ante brazo.

-A enseñarle una lección a mi hermano…-contestó molesto soltandose de su agarre para poder salir por la puerta.

-Espera un minuto Nami… ¡Ace!-subió las escaleras a toda prisa.-puede ser un malentendido, no hagas ninguna locura…-tocó el pomo de la puerta con la intención de abrir, pero ella se adelanto y lo abrazó por la espalda.-cálmate un minuto, por favor. Estoy segura de que tiene que haber una explicación, así que por favor para…-el moreno suspiró, parecía relajarse.-Habla con él pero cálmate un poco…-tras unos segundos en silencio se soltó del abrazo para mirarla.

-Vale ya estoy mejor…-le sonrió.

-Ten en cuenta, que es algo de ellos dos.

-No voy a pedirle explicaciones, tranquila. Solo quiero saber si está bien.-llamó a la puerta y seguidamente entró cerrandola tras de sí...

-¿Lu?-el moreno miraba cabizbajo el suelo mientras estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía la lamparita encendida con una luz muy tenue.

-Dime por qué lo he hecho…

-¿Qué has hecho?

-La he besado…

-¿Solo?

-¿Acaso no me crees?-dijo con desgana.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero Nami estaba histérica, pensaba que...

-Pensabas que había ido más allá…

-Mira Lu, invadir el terreno de una mujer sin calentarlo un poco te puede traer muchas complicaciones.-se sentó con él en la cama.

-Solo seguí tu consejo de arriesgarse…

-Pues lo seguiste mal. Te dije que te arriesgaras pero primero tienes que hablar o establecer una relación más cercana, no precipitarse. Con las mujeres no puedes ser tan burro. Son un enredado por eso no puedes lanzarte de esa forma. Ella se ha asustado. Y pensará que si ahora has hecho eso de sopetón luego, quién sabe…-de pronto silencio.- ¿Lu…?

-La quiero Ace…

-¿Cómo?-el mayor lo miró incrédulo.

-A Nami digo…creo que después de ese beso, puedo estar seguro de que la quiero. No como te dije ayer…he dejado de besarla y vuelvo a tener…ganas de hacerlo…

-Bien,-sonrió dándole una palmadita en el hombro-el primer paso es reconocerlo.

-Pero me odia…-agachó aun más la cabeza.

-Seguro que no, simplemente se ha asustado de tu brusquedad. Habla con ella y aclara las cosas. Y no te preocupes, Neru está con ella seguro que te echará una mano si le pasa algo contigo.-se levantó de la cama en dirección a la puerta.-No te preocupes ¿valae?-el menor levantó el rostro y lo observó preocupado. sin embargo, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Hasta mañana Lu.

-Gracias Ace…

….

Segundos después, y dado que no había ni un alma en la palnta baja de su casa, el pecoso subió y llamó a su propia habitación, para después abrir la puerta despacito.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó observando el panorama preocupado desde el umbral.

-Eso intentamos…-procuró sonreír una Nerumi tratando de calmar el llanto de Nami.

-Sé que es cosa de chicas, pero…-Ace se acercó a la peli naranja con una sonrisa y le tendió un pañuelo.-no lo ha hecho con mala intención Nami, he hablado con Lu. Intenta dormir y habla mañana con él. Es un malentendido créeme.-la joven pareció calmarse.-me voy a dormir que estoy cansado-le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Nerumi y fue hacia la puerta, "no sé qué haría sin ti…"

-Ace,-lo llamó la navegante-muchísimas gracias…

-Si es que sois tal para cual-rió el pecoso y salió de la habitación.

-No sé que pretende Nerumi… ¿Por qué pone en juego así nuestra amistad?-se echó en el lado de Ace.

-Quizás porque ya se haya decidido.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y tiene que ser tan brusco?

-Bueno, la mayoría de los hombres son bastante impulsivos.-sonrió recordando las meteduras de pata de Ace en ese aspecto con ella.-lo digo por experiencia.

-No quiero que me trate como a un juguete Nerumi, no estoy para su diversión.

-¿Luffy? ¿Un juguete? No digas tonterías, parece que no conoces a tu capitán después de tantos años… además ¿quién ha dicho que Luffy quiera eso o te trate así?

-Tengo esa sensación…no quiero ser un experimento, averiguo lo que siento y si no me vas, te deshecho.-la de ojos verdes rió.

-No seas tonta…

-Me dijo que quería probar… ¿qué significa eso entonces?

-No sé, piensa quizá que está tan perdido contigo como tú lo estás con él. Simplemente quiere averiguar que no se equivoca cuando te ha elegido a ti.

-No sé si me sigue a mí…o también es instinto…

-Bueno, pueden ser las dos cosas. Estoy segura de que Luffy ha dado ese paso esta noche porque no se aguantaba las ganas. Al fin y al cabo, siempre os seguisteis mutuamente sin daros cuenta. Cuando pedías ayuda siempre lo llamabas a él y él siempre ha estado allí para ti.

-Aun dudo de él…tengo miedo de que salga mal.

-Pero, ¿y si sale bien? Al menos habla con él, ábrele tu corazón aunque sepas que es Luffy y que no se enterara de la mayoría de las cosas que le digas. Así él te verá sincera y quizás también te explique qué le pasa. Y os aclaráis por favor…

-Aun no estoy convencida…mejor esperaré que él venga a hablar conmigo.-Nerumi terminó suspirando resignada.

-Como quieras…

…..

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente tenso se apreciaba en cada rincón de la casa debido a la trifulca de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Luffy, queriendo solucionar el problema y ambiente "raro" que se había creado, llamó a la habitación de su hermano, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Lu, pasa.-Nerumi, que ordenaba la ropa, le sonrió.

-Oye…-cerró la puerta.- ¿Nami ayer estaba muy enfadada?

-Eso deberías de preguntárselo a ella ¿no?

-La verdad es que me da pánico.-sonrió nervioso.-No sé cómo empezar a decírselo.

-Podrías empezar con un lo siento.-Luffy asintió sabiendo lo importante que era para él la opinión de la peli castaña.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Oi, ¿crees que lo hice estuvo mal?-Nerumi se giró para observarlo con una enorme sonrisa, pero de pronto, la vista se le nubló a la joven y tuvo que agarrarse a la cómoda para no caerse.-Neru, ¿estás bien?-Luffy la observó preocupado.

-Sí, solo he perdido un poco el equilibrio…perdona.-sonrió a duras penas.-No es que estuviese mal lo que hiciste, simplemente fuiste un poco brusco…te precipi…-otro mareo, esta vez la dejó sin habla.

-¡Neru!-Luffy la agarró para que no se cayera al suelo.- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-la preocupación en el rostro del muguiwara era más que evidente.

-No lo sé Luffy…-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a llamar a Ace.-dijo el menor.-siéntate en la cama.

-No espera…no quiero preoc…-un mareo más y de pronto se desmayó.

-¡Nerumi!-el capitán la cogió y le tumbó en la cama.-eh… ¿estás bien verdad? Nerumi…Oi…Neru…-su piel estaba cada vez más pálida y al ver que la joven no contestaba, al moreno le entró el pánico. Salió de la habitación corriendo y lo llamó.- ¡Aaace!

….

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4! Espero que les haya gustado ^^.**

**Nota: Gracias a ****kona kana lee por los rewievs de los dos capítulos anteriores. Normalmente suelo contestar por pm, así que siento no haber podido responder. Primero que nada gracias por tu bienvenida de nuevo, siempre es un placer leer un comentario tuyo, y me alegra muchísimo que adores a Neru tanto como yo ^^. Y si, Aiko puede que siempre un poco de duda en esta pareja, pero ya verás cómo van saliendo las cosas de aquí en adelante. De momento, es normal que la odies un poquito xD En cuanto a Luffy y a Nami, siempre me pareció una pareja que encaja a la perfección, y ya verás cómo es la relación entre estos (aunque en este capítulo supongo que habrás podido verla mejor xD) es el tema "amigo/a", supongo que los entiendes ^^. Y nada más, si tienes algún tipo de pregunta no dudes en comunicármelo, estoy a tu plena disposición y muchas gracias por tu maravillosos rewievs ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Ya está aquí.-Nami dejó entrar en la habitación al doctor.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola Doi-Ace le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-¿La han movido de sitio o algo?

-No que va. La tumbé en la cama cuando pasó y no la hemos movido.-contestó Luffy.

-Está demasiado pálida…voy a hacerle un buen chequeo. ¿Les importaría salir?

-Claro doctor...-contestó el pecoso.

-Perdone señorita-llamó a la peli naranja antes de que saliera.-me gustaría que se quedara, podría echarme una mano.

Media hora después el doctor Doi salió de la habitación junto con Nami.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Tranquilos, está bien.-sonrió para calmarlos-le ha dado una fuerte bajada de tensión. Ace, ¿sabes si le ha ocurrido antes?

-No, no se ha sentido así de mareada desde hace mucho tiempo…-se llevó la mano a la nuca para revolverse el pelo oscuro y por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza aquel momento en que Nerumi había enfermado, años atrás...

-Le he sacado una muestra de sangre para estudiarla. Por lo demás necesita comer mucho mejor y variado. Y que se mantenga en la cama como mínimo unos cuatro días, está débil.

-Será difícil hacer que Nerumi pare quieta en reposo.-comentó el pecoso.

-Sí, sé que es muy activa por eso necesitara más esfuerzo y dedicación para que no cometa una imprudencia. De momento está dormida. Mañana vendré a daros los resultados de las pruebas.

-Gracias-sonrió y le dio la mano para después acompañarlo a la puerta.-chicos, ¿podéis estar aquí sin hacer ruido un minuto? Y cuando digo ruido me refiero a pelearos…

-Vale…-contestaron los dos al unísono para luego mirarse resentidos.

-Dejad a un lado los problemas y arreglad ya las diferencias. Es obvio que ambos os necesitáis el uno al otro. Y Neru me necesita a mí ahora, así que portaos bien…-les guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara y subió las escaleras. El silencio y la tensión pasaron a invadir el salón.

-Emm…Nami.-fue él quien rompió al fin ese silencio-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones Luffy…-se sentó en la otra punta del sofá con la cabeza agachada y las manos nerviosas.

-Pero necesito dártelas…-la peli naranja levantó el rostro y lo miró sorprendida...

Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, aun así entró.

-¿Neru…?-se acercó a la cama y se sentó, aun dormía y el color de su piel seguía siendo pálido. Se echó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la mejilla, de pronto la vio sonreír en sueños.-no vuelvas a darme otro susto así…por favor…-se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo comandante?-susurró con un hilo de voz. El moreno bajó la mirada y vio aquella sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Aquella sonrisa que lo hacía reconfortarse asegurándole que todo estaría bien a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

-A ti te voy a perder algún día si me vuelves a dar más sustos de ese tipo…-sonrió y le besó la mano.

-Lo siento…

-Tienes que comer mejor y más variado Neru, es lo que ha dicho el doctor. Además sé que desde que esos dos están aquí, te quitan el sueño y la comida-ella le sonrió-Oi Neru…te preocupas de que haya suficiente comida en nuestro estómago, pero ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy bien Ace, solo ha sido un mareo más fuerte de lo común…

-No es normal que te marees así, solo te pasó una vez y aun recuerdo el día…por desgracia…-suspiró al acordarse de aquella maldita fruta y de lo enferma que estuvo durante unos días-ya lo sabes…

-Lo sé…pero estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con eso…y la verdad, no sé porque me ha pasado…por cierto ¿se han entendido esos dos?

-¡Basta se acabo!-se incorporó fingiendo molestia-deja ya de preocuparte por ellos y sus problemas. Si necesitan ayuda o quieren algo aquí estoy yo. Tú necesitas descansar y recuperarte, así que no quiero que vengan ninguno con sus historias o me enfadaré y de verdad…-la joven sonrió.

-Extrañaba que te preocuparas tanto por mí…-él la miró con otra sonrisa en los labios-te quiero…

-Yo también…-se acercó a sus labios y la besó con dulzura para no molestarla-bueno, viendo que necesitas cuidados especiales, voy a tener que emplearme a fondo para prepararos algo de comer a todos.

-Pues me preocupa verte de cocinero, puedes terminar haciendo que arda la cocina y no precisamente por tu Mera-mera no mi.

-Oi no confías en mí…eso me ha dolido…-ella rió aun débil.

-No te preocupes, lo que importa es el gesto…y estoy segura que si le pones empeño te saldrá genial.-sonrió.-más me dolerá a mi si me superas como cocinera.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible…no hago milagros Neru…-el pecoso rió y ella lo siguió.

Salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y entró al salón. Los otros dos estaban hablando cada uno en una punta del sofá. Al ver la contienda, el pecoso amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Las cosas no se hacen así!

-Ya te dije que lo siento…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porq…-calló al ver entrar a su hermano mayor.

-Siento interrumpiros chicos, pero gritad menos por favor, Neru necesita descansar.

-Lo siento-dijeron al unísono. Ace sonrió y salió en dirección a la cocina. Cuando se fue, Nami miró a Luffy con mala cara esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo hice porque lo…-la miró dudoso-lo necesitaba…-terminó. Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida y enfadada a la vez.- ¡Pero!-el moreno levantó ambas manos en son de paz-no lo hice para hacerte daño o para probarte de esa manera…escucha Nami…yo…es solo que yo…

-¿Qué tu qué Luffy?

-Que siento…algo por ti…-susurró y agachó la cabeza de inmediato.

-No juegues conmigo…-susurró mojando sus mejillas.

-Escucha…si no estuviera seguro yo…no te lo diría…llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo…por eso te besé anoche…-Nami lo miró y se mordió el labio.-si he dudado tanto es por nuestra amistad…-esta vez se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo aun no estoy tan segura como tu Luffy…sé que existe algo…pero tengo miedo de que salga mal, quizás te pierda…

-Si no lo intentamos…-resopló querido aclarar sus ideas.-quizás desaprovechemos un momento que no vuelva a darse…-que él dijera aquello con tanta lucidez la sorprendió.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿vale?-intentó transmitirle tranquilidad a través de su sonrisa.

-Está bien…-el capitán se levantó del sofá y salió del salón.

-Te quiero Luffy…-susurró la pelirroja entonces, cuando el silencio sobrecogía la estancia.

….

Para su sorpresa Ace apareció aquella noche en su habitación dispuesto a quedarse. La joven, que levantó la vista de una revista, lo miró risueña mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Parece mentira que hayamos arreglado ese cuarto, ¡al fin en mi cama!-el pecoso se echó en ella de un salto y abrazó la almohada con una gran sonrisa.

-Te comportas como un crío-la de ojos verdes había vuelto a su lectura. Ace la miró.

-¿Estás celosa de que solo echase de menos la cama cierto?-ella lo ignoró y pasó la página.- ¿acaso te enfadaste?

-No voy a caer en tu juego Ace…-su tono indiferente. El moreno suspiró.

-Pues con tu permiso me duermo.-y se tumbó del otro lado.

-Genial…como si no lleváramos dos semanas sin dormir juntos…-ironizó. El pecoso se incorporó molesto.

-Estás arisca. Además no sé por qué te pones así cuando has empezado tú.

-Genial…discutamos…-resopló.

-¿Qué te pasa Neru?-se exasperaba.

-Nada. Es solo que no tienes ni un gesto conmigo…-cerró la revista enfadada y se tumbó dándole la espalda.

-Llevo todo el día trabajando y esforzándome para que estés bien, ¿ese es tu agradecimiento?

-Solo te pedía alguna atención más cercana, no que me echaras las cosas en cara…-el pecoso la miraba sin comprender.

-Oi, Neru, dime… ¿acaso estás en tus días? No hay quién te entienda.

-¡No estoy en mis días! Quiero dormir…hasta mañana…

-Porque eres tan complicada…-se echó del otro lado también dándole la espalda.-no hay quién te entienda…

Media hora después se incorporó. No podía dormir, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba algún que otro rinconcito de la habitación. Sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sonrosadas. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Miró a su izquierda. Dormía como un niño feliz. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando secarse todo rastro de lágrima. No podía arrepentirse. Sin embargo, el miedo había vuelto. El miedo al rechazo, había sido arisca con él aquella noche por un motivo. Por supuesto que no quería serlo, sin embargo se había visto obligada por un impulso sobre protector. Lo había hecho para no levantar sospechas de su mal estado, de lo que en realidad sabía que podía ser, pero quería evitar escuchar por todos los medios. Y mucho menos que él lo escuchara. Sin embargo, aquel día no había sido normal y no había tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo. No quería preocuparlo, al fin y al cabo podrían ser ideas suyas…ideas que no se esfumaron desde aquella noche, desde aquel juego…El médico vendría al día siguiente y quizás le confirmaría esa sospecha que sin duda podría marcar una nueva aventura en sus vidas…

**...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 5! :) Espero que os haya resultado interesante y que más menos os haya "aclarado" lo que puede ocurrir xD Como ha sido cortito, el próximo lo subiré el lunes o a más tardar el martes ^^.**

**PD: Kona kana lee, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :) Y contestando a tus preguntas, podemos decir que Garp hizo lo que se suele llamar una visita rutinaria a la familia, ¿a quién no le apetece estar con los suyos de vez en cuando? Por muy marine que sea estoy seguro de que haría más de una visita a la familia ;) En cuanto a tu teoría...¿Quién sabe? jajaja todo puede ser! Ya te lo iré dejando más claro conforme pasen los capítulos y saldrás de dudas, tranquila. Y en cuanto al fic que me pides, no estaría mal. Es una pareja que no conozco pero siempre puedo investigar y plantearme nuevos retos, solo espero que en algún momento tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo xD Ya le buscaré hueco a esa idea. Muchas gracias!**

**Sin más, hasta el siguiente! Un beso cariñoso a tod s!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Buenos días Ace,-el doctor Doi le tendió la mano-¿cómo ha pasado la noche mí querida paciente?

-Mal…sobre todo porque creo que tiene las hormonas revueltas y la paga conmigo…-se rascó el pelo alborotado.-creo que ahora está enfadada por algo, pero no tengo idea de que es.

-Jajaja, quizás fue por el mareo de ayer…seguro que se le pasa, no te preocupes.-sonrió mientras entraba en la casa y subía las escaleras.

-¿Y los análisis que dicen?-le preguntó.

-Que está perfectamente.-sonrió el doctor. Ace llamó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Menos mal…fue un susto desagradable…Neru, el doctor Doi está aquí ya.-le habló a la joven que estaba echada en la cama con la mirada perdida al techo. El médico se quedó mirando la cara de preocupación de la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdona Ace… ¿podría hablar a solas con Nerumi un momento?-el pecoso asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y bien?-la preguntó la joven desanimada incorporándose en el lecho.

-Estás perfectamente embarazada.-le contestó el médico tras una pausa. Ella lo miró sorprendida.-serás una gran madre Nerumi. Mi enhorabuena.-de pronto la de ojos verdes se tensó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-Si es cierto que tienes un retraso, seguramente de unas tres semanas, casi un mes.-la joven alzó la vista acalorada, "desde aquel día…".-He procurado decírtelo antes a ti que al padre para no ser tan chocante. Eso es algo de los dos, así que creo que la más indicada en este caso serías tú para decírselo.-Nerumi no sabía ni que contestar o qué decir. Se esperaba aquello, su intuición le decía que estaba rara y que podría estar embarazada de nuevo…pero de una forma tan corroborada, jamás se esperó oírlo.-debes comer mejor y más sano que no por dos. Según me dijiste tuviste hace tiempo un aborto…así que te mantendré vigilada. De momento tendrás que estar un par de días más en la cama hasta que recuperes las fuerzas un poco…-apuntaba en su libretita-luego ya veremos…-al ver que ella no decía nada al respecto, levantó la vista y la miró, su rostro horrorizado.-¿no era esperado este hijo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Si…por supuesto que sí…-se tocó el vientre con ambas manos.-es mi mayor meta…sentir que puedo dar la vida, pero…

-Pero Ace no se ve preparado…-terminó Doi de decir, acertando con cada palabra.-yo creo que no sabe lo es que amar a un hijo. Cuando lo sepa estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá. Lo conozco desde pequeño y sé que no es de los que se rinden con facilidad.-Nerumi pareció sonreír.

-Gracias…

-A ti siempre…bueno, te dejo que tengo más pacientes. Ya sabes, debes decírselo. Vendré a verte en un par de días, hasta entonces no salgas de la cama, mucho reposo, cariño y sobre todo come bien,-Nerumi se despidió con fingida sonrisa y nada más salir el doctor Doi, se acurrucó entre las sábanas mientras dos rastros de lágrimas salían de sus mejillas.

En cierto modo estaba feliz, entusiasmada, contenta. Se sentía orgullosa de poder alcanzar lo que tanto había esperado. Sin embargo, estaba él. Sabía a la perfección que no la dejaría sola y que se comportaría como el mejor hombre del mundo con ella, aunque eso era algo que ya hacía. Pero al igual que conocía la faceta amable, también sabía de la "amarga". Él no estaba preparado, no tan de pronto, y no sabía ni siquiera si estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo a la primera. Se lo diría, estaba claro que era algo que tenía que decirle, el problema era como…Aun lo maldecía una y otra vez por haber dicho aquello en aquel "juego" fastidioso. Estaba asustada y tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él la miraba sentado en la cama con una amplia sonrisa y que le apartaba los mechones ondulados de la cara.

-Doi dice que te podrás bien ¿no? Es una gran noticia…-le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. No solía ser tan atento con ella salvo cuando la soledad de la habitación los acompañaba.

-Ace…-habló con la voz algo rota.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la miró preocupado.

-Perdóname.-el moreno arqueó una ceja.

-No me has hecho nada Neru…estás muy rara desde anoche…-ella comenzó a llorar. -Oi, ¿Qué te pasa?-la de ojos verdes era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.-sea lo que sea te prometo que todo estará bien, estoy aquí.-le agarró la mano- No debemos tener secretos ¿no? Tu misma lo dijiste…

-Perdóname por mi falta de responsabilidad…-él seguía sin entenderla.

-Lo das todo cada día por nosotros, es imposible que haya error que corregir. Deja de amargarte de esa forma, no será tan grande el traspié.-ella negó-¿es por este par de críos que parecemos tener? No te preocupes tengo mano firme y parece que puedo controlarlos, al menos cuando se pelean.-soltó una carcajada intentando hacerla sonreír al menos, pero nada.

-Ace…-volvió a pronunciar su nombre angustiada a la vez que se incorporaba y le daba un abrazo que el correspondió al instante con calidez.

-Vamos…deja de preocuparte…

-Ace…-volvió a llamarlo. Aun apoyaba la frente en su hombro.-tengo algo que decirte…-tenía que tener valor y superar el miedo. Jamás debía de haber secretos de aquel tipo…no con él…

-Dime, te escucho…-por un momento su sonrisa se esfumó, aunque el abrazo seguía estable.

-Espero…-tartamudeó-espero…-suspiró un par de veces y se apartó del abrazo. Mantenía la cabeza agachada.-espero un hijo de los dos…estoy embarazada Ace…-soltó al fin liberando su pesar y dando rienda suelta a su llanto. El moreno por su parte mantenía la boca abierta de par en par y sus pupilas la miraban sorprendido. Las pulsaciones se le habían acelerado y un nudo se había creado en su estómago.-de ahí el mareo…-ella intentó continuar-tenía algo de intuición pero…siento qu…-no la dejó acabar para estrecharla contra su pecho con fuerza. Ella no lo correspondió al principio, estaba muy sorprendida de su gesto.

-Soy el hombre más feliz que puede haber sobre la tierra en este momento Neru…-le soltó. Oía a la perfección como relajaba los músculos y se sorbía la nariz. Además el moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara-Gracias…-se separó del abrazo y la besó.

-¿De verdad te parece bien…?-ella lo miró aun dudosa tras retirarse de sus labios.

-¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien? Es un hijo, de los dos…de tu sangre y de la mía. No solo me parece bien, es algo fantástico.-la joven suspiró, parecía relajarse.

-Aun así, perdóname por como me he puesto…tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo?-ella asintió con la cabeza agachada,

-Pensaba que no ibas a querer tenerlo porque no estabas preparado aun. Por que irrumpe en nuestra tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo voy a rechazar…-le levantó el rostro agarrándole la barbilla y miró aquellos ojos verdes brillantes-…algo tuyo? ¡Déjate de tonterías! Superé esa barrera hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes…Además, es verdad, quizás no estoy preparado al cien por cien, ¿pero quién lo está cuando es un hijo que sabes que vendrá bien al mundo después de haber perdido al primero? Yo no soy tan estúpido Neru. Quiero a ese hijo, te quiero a ti, quiero cumplir este sueño…Y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.-Nerumi sonrió feliz y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-Ace sonrió.

-Para de darme las gracias. Debería de dártelas yo a ti por hacerme el honor de ser la madre de mi hijo.

-No digas tonterías,-le agarró las manos, lo miró feliz-soy yo la que tengo que darte las gracias. Es un privilegio ser la madre de tu hijo.-él moreno sonrió amplio.- ¿Sabes?-la de ojos verdes se tocó el vientre con ambas manos mientras sonreía. Él la miró con curiosidad.-será un niño…

-Eso es algo imposible de adivinar aun, apenas estás de un mes ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Neru?

-Simplemente, lo sé…-sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.-y se parecerá a ti…

-Entonces tendré que compadecerlo.-la joven soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del moreno.

-Ojalá no solo se parezca a ti físicamente…ojalá llegue a ser tan hombre como lo eres tú…Por qué lo educaremos así ¿no? Sin remordimientos…-le acarició la mejilla, él la miraba fascinado.

-No merezco tanto…

-Te mereces esto y más…-sentados en aquella cama, hablando de aquel futuro, les parecía que el tiempo era inexistente…

-¿Cómo es posible que me hayas dejado bajar tu bandera? ¿Cómo es posible que pueda tenerte así conmigo?

-Soy una mujer, enamorada, feliz y que esta con el hombre correcto, el que me protege, me cuida y me lo da todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Es mi deber compensarte lo que haces…Voy a darte un hijo…-él se mordió el labio inferior,

-Eres la peor de mis debilidades…-jugaba con un mechón de su pelo suelto-haces conmigo lo que te place…

-Que menos…-rió altiva y divertida, el pecoso suspiró.

-Debes descansar. Duérmete un rato, el médico ha dicho que necesitas reposo.

-¡Ni hablar!-Ace la miró sorprendido-¡Quiero decírselo a todo el mundo!

-Está bien,-el moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver una maravillosa ilusión en las palabras de la de ojos verdes. Así que, resignado, suspiró.-Avisaré a Nami y Luffy para que suban, pero ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama, o me enfadaré.

-Vaaleee papá…-sonrió divertida, el moreno resopló.

-Esa palabra aun me queda grande Neru.-sonrió.-ahora vengo…-iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación, cuando lo llamó.

-Ace,-se dio la vuelta.-llama a Hanon, dile que venga.

-Por supuesto.

-Y Ace…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a los dos…-le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después Nami y Luffy entraron en el cuarto como almas que lleva el diablo. El hecho de que hubiese tanto misterio rondando alrededor de su estado los había mantenido en vilo casi toda la tarde.

-¡Nerumi! ¿Qué ocurre?-la peli naranja se sentó al lado de su amiga en la cama con una efusividad y preocupación exageradas. -Ace nos ha dicho que tenéis algo muy importante que decirnos.

-Sí, es algo muy importante.-le sonrió feliz, entusiasmada.

-Yo creo que sé lo que es…-Luffy sonreía mostrando su dentadura al lado de un Ace contento.

-¿Qué lo sabes?-le preguntó el mayor mientras lo observaba curioso arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo la intuición, sí…-Rió por lo bajo. Sin embargo, ante aquella extraña situación, la navegante los miraba exasperada.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?-insistió.

-Nami,-Nerumi reclamó su atención, y ella la escuchó atenta-Tengo una gran noticia…-guardo silencio un par de segundos para darle emoción al ambiente, hasta que al final dijo:-¡Estoy embaraza!-gritó con emoción y efusividad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me lo creo!-Nada más escucharla, la de ojos chocolate, le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Luffy.- ¡Enhorabuena Ace!-le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor.-un nuevo nakama para la tripulación.

-Déjame dudar eso último…-contestó Ace mientras se retiraba del abrazo de su hermano pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es fantástico Nerumi!-dijo Luffy lanzándose a la cama para abrazar a las dos amigas, Ace soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad…

-¡Esta noche fiesta para celebrarlo!-gritó el muguiwara.

-Todo lo que pasa es para ti una excusa para poder llevarte comida a la boca.-contestó el mayor. Y todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, por un momento, los problemas en aquella casa, dejaron de existir…

….

Aquella noche, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Y ella accedió que pasara quién estuviera tras ella. Una joven morena y ojos verdes oscuros, asomó sonriente en el umbral de la misma.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Hanon…-susurró la joven al verla.

-Nerumi…-la mayor, que la miraba feliz, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-mi más sincera enhorabuena…Ace nos lo ha dicho abajo.

-Vaya se ha llevado el premio y el gusto de decíroslo…

-Déjalo, está muy emocionado aunque parezca mentira…-rió.-Estoy orgullosa de ti…-se separó del abrazo, dos lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban en la comisura de los ojos de ambas hermanas.

-No sabes la falta que me haces, esto es una enorme responsabilidad…no sé si lo haré bien…

-Por supuesto que lo harás bien…siempre fue tu meta…tener un hijo con el hombre al que amabas… ¿Sabes? estoy segura de que Jake está orgulloso de ti esté donde esté ahí arriba…-las lágrimas de Nerumi descendieron. Recordarle a él, en aquel momento era…especial…

-Sí…-le agarró ambas manos a su hermana mayor.-fue una señal, sabía que Ace aparecería en mi vida de nuevo…

-Y mamá… ¿Qué pensaría? ¡Otro nieto!-rió-Seguro que estaría feliz… ¡Uy!-la menor le dio otro abrazo que sobresaltó a Hanon-seguro que está orgullosa de nosotras…nos toca continuar el viaje de la vida, el que ella emprendió pero no pudo terminar…esta aventura te va a resultar más difícil, agobiante, frustrante, pero más gratificante al mismo tiempo…-la mayor le acarició la cabellera castaña.

-No me dejes sola en el camino…necesito que me enseñes, ahora que mamá no está y tanta falta me hace…

-Por supuesto que te guiaré en lo que pueda…soy tu hermana mayor, estoy para eso.

-Gracias…

-A ti por hacer a Ace feliz…por hacer a la familia feliz…por darme un nuevo sobrino o sobrina…-rió y se separó del abrazo. Nerumi se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Será niño…-dijo la de ojos verdes.-lo presiento…

-Pues tendremos a la pareja entonces, jaja.

-¿Te imaginas cómo se llevaran?

-Compartiendo sangre…seguro que a patadas, jaja-Nerumi soltó otra carcajada.

-Serán piratas…

-Ojalá que no…-contestó la mayor.-exponerles a ese mundo, me daría mucho miedo… aunque descendiendo de nosotros que siempre hemos sido rebeldes, veremos a ver…aun así, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos en todo lo que necesiten, para ayudarlos a alcanzar sus sueños…

-Sí…sean cuáles sean, aunque intentaremos guiarlos por el buen camino…

-Claro, pero como tu pequeño sea como Ace de crío…

-Jajaja sería muy divertido…

-Más bien terrorífico jaja. Y si lleva tu rebeldía…más…

-Así que me va a tocar un hijo difícil…

-Porque sus padres fueron difíciles, sin embargo…grandes personas…-Nerumi sonrió. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

-¡Pasa!-de repente entró Shanks, el cual fue corriendo a darle la enhorabuena, con una broma en el bolsillo y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no vino solo, Nami, Luffy y Ace con una Elizabeth de dos años en brazos también entraron y con ellos un enorme festín de comida.

-Hemos pensado que estaría bien comer todos juntos.-dijo Nami.

-¡Sí! ¡Comidaaa!-gritó el muguiwara

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Neru-¿no estaremos incómodos?

-¿En familia?-dijo Shanks -Jamás… ¡A comeerr!

Y todos dijeron al unísono un estruendoso "¡Sí!", por fin parecía que la vida iba por el buen rumbo, la felicidad se ampliaba al igual que la familia…había que estar preparados, pronto llegaría un pequeño o una pequeña D. Portgas a la familia…y conociendo como fueron los padres…a la pobre Dadan aun le quedaba vida para rato…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Habían pasado, desde aquella comida familiar tan entrañable, seis meses. Luffy y Nami al fin parecían haberse entendido. Habían aclarado sus sentimientos y por lo visto vieron que la mejor opción era quererse… Seguramente andarían aquí y allá viajando por el mar como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez solo disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Garp se había enterado de su embarazo al poco tiempo y no dejó de visitarla al menos dos veces cada mes, el pobre Ace terminó asqueado de las visitas del Vicealmirante, cada vez que pisaba aquella casa era para lanzar carcajadas al aire, para meterse con su forma de actuar o para ponerlo todo patas arriba con los regalos para su futuro bisnieto o bisnieta. Siempre acompañado claro, de su séquito de soldados. Y los demás en el pueblo no tardaron en enterarse, hasta la pobre Dadan que amenazó a Ace diciendo que no se encargaría de sus críos por nada en el mundo, antes de eso, ella estaba dispuesta a mudarse a Impel Down si fuera necesario…

Nerumi recordaba todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado. Sonreía feliz y mirando a través de la ventana el cielo azul. Estaba sentada allí mientras leía un libro que le había regalado su abuelo Garp en una de sus últimas visitas. Desde que no trabaja por el reposo recomendado por el médico, se sentaba allí al lado de la ventana cada día. Observada el paisaje, y esperaba con ansias su regreso cuando llegaba de trabajar fuera. Él se había convertido en un pilar indispensable en su vida a lo largo de aquellos últimos meses, más que nada por el enorme tamaño que ya tenía su vientre. El verano se acercaba y al igual que el calor sofocante, sin duda tendría al bebe en un mes de Julio muy caluroso.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, cosa que la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó del sillón, se asió el vestido que tenía puesto y fue a abrir. Tras la puerta esperaba un señor que solía venir todos los días o a casi todos, cada mañana a visitarla, el cartero.

-Buenos días señora D. Mero.

-Señorita, Oshi. Que esté embarazada no significa que sea vieja.-rió la joven.

-Ni mucho menos.-el hombre sonrió.-le traigo una carta.

-¿Solo una?

-Sí, y un paquete. Firme aquí por favor.-Neru plantó su maravillosa caligrafía en el papel, cogió la caja envuelta y la carta.

-Gracias-Se despidió del cartero y al entrar en casa, dejó el paquete cuadrado y de tamaño mediano encima de la mesa, para abrir primero, la carta que empezó a leer con curiosidad…

"¿Así que embarazada?

Desde luego, ni tu ni tu hermana me habéis hecho caso jamás…Todavía me pregunto a quién habéis salido las dos con esa rebeldía. Aun así, estoy orgulloso de volver a tener otro nieto u otra nieta. Parece ser que al menos os dio por sentar la cabeza y tenerlo en tierra firme, eso es un gran avance tesoro…

No solo os escribo a ambos para daros la enhorabuena, sino que también quiero darte una disculpa. Sé lo mal que lo pasaste cuando tu madre murió, sé lo mal que lo pasaste cuando te dejé con tu tía…sé lo mal que lo pasaste cuando por mi culpa, tu y el hijo de Roger se separaron. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti hija, siempre. Aunque no lo creas. Pero parece ser que esta vez era yo el que estaba equivocado con Ace… Siento todo lo que os pude perjudicar, jamás debí interponerme. Pero, me asustó el hecho de que Ace se pareciese tanto a su padre en cuanto a enamorarse de una mujer, Rouge no lo pasó bien en demasiadas ocasiones, sin embargo, parecía ser que los momentos más felices cubrían cualquier mala acción de mi capitán hacia ella, y eso no le terminó haciendo bien... Y aunque sé que no será suficiente recompensa, ahí te mando algo que seguro que recuerdas perfectamente, aunque fueses pequeña, la he guardado con mucho esmero todos estos años. Que la puedas utilizar la haría realmente feliz a ella…

Me alegra mucho que vayáis a ampliar la familia así. Prometo estar allí para cuando nazca el bebe, aunque tienes que decirme cuando será.

Un abrazo para los dos, nos veremos, pronto hija. Te quiero y lo siento mucho.

Tu padre, S. Rayleigh."

Guardó la carta y sonrió. Abrió la caja que contenía el paquete, en su interior, una colcha blanca que les había hecho su madre cuando eran niñas, en cada esquina había cosido un dibujo de los hermanos con los nombres debajo y en el medio estaba su dibujo. La sacó de la caja y se la llevó a la nariz, aun olía a ella…

"Flash Back"

La rubia cosía al lado del fuego encendido de la chimenea. Cuando de pronto Dadan entró en la casa hecha una fiera.

-¡Elizabeeeth!-le gritó. La mujer alzó la vista y sonrió divertida-¡Esos críos están volviendo a hacer de las suyas! No me gusta estar amenazada por piratas. ¡Contrólalos!

-Cálmate Dadan…te saldrán más arrugas de las que tienes…-continuó con su labor.

-¡Y qué más dará! ¡No tengo arrugas!-ella seguía con sus quehaceres.- ¡No me ignores!-la mujer resopló y se incorporó.

-A ver… qué han hecho…

-¡Ace, Luffy y Sabo! Se han metido con piratas y ahora tenemos que estar de sobre aviso, ¡vienen a matarnos!

-Paaraa… ¿Hanon y Nerumi se han metido en ese lío también?

-Parece ser que no…

-Pues…entonces vuelvo a la costura. -Dadan cayó redonda al suelo.

-¡Se supone que los cuidas como a tus hijas! ¿Acaso no te preocupa que estemos indefensos?

-¿Indefensos?-la rubia no apartaba la vista de su labor-como se nota que no has visto en acción a esos tres hermanos…

-¡Aun así!

-Vale…vale…hablaré con ellos…

-¡Genial porque aquí llegan!-los chicos entraron en la casa con un enorme cocodrilo.

-¡Hemos vuelto!-dijo Sabo tirándose redondo al suelo-estoy agotado…

-¿Qué habéis traído de cenar?-Nerumi se agachó frente a el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Pero, el susodicho, al verla tan cerca, se apartó de ella como si fuera un fantasma. Ace que vio la actitud de su hermano resopló.

-Cocodrilo Neru.-le dijo a la pequeña que sonrió. Y de pronto, por primera vez, al pequeño pecoso se le subieron sin querer los colores a las mejillas ante aquella atención. Al verse en la situación, tosió para disimularlo.

-¿Y Hanon tía?-preguntó Luffy con la boca hecha agua-tengo mucha hambre…

-Se está bañando, cuando termine ella vais vosotros. Mientras,-se levantó dejando a un lado la colcha-cocinaré ese cocodrilo.

-¡Bien!-gritaron los cuatro con una sonrisa. Dadan que veía como Elizabeth se escabullía, le llamó la atención.

-Eli, ¿no tienes nada que decirles?-la rubia se dio la vuelta hacia los pequeños de nuevo y sonrió amplio.

-¡Por supuesto! Luffy, Ace, Sabo, enhorabuena por haber derrotado a esos piratas de Bluejim, se lo tenían totalmente merecido. ¡Seguid así! Estoy orgullosa de vosotros tres.

-¡Gracias!-contestaron los tres al unísono. Dadan volvió a caerse redonda al suelo, mientras susurraba una y otra vez: "No puede ser…qué he hecho yo…vamos a morir…"

Minutos más tarde el olor a carne cocinada se expandía por toda la casa. Elizabeth los llamó para cenar, todos fueron menos la más pequeña de la casa que miraba pensativa y preocupada el trabajo de su madre. La mujer, al no verla entró al salón a buscarla.

-¿Nerumi? ¿No vienes a cenar cielo?-la de ojos verdes negó.- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Y esa cara de tristeza?

-Es que…-señaló la colcha blanca-yo no estoy ahí…

-Es cierto, aun no estás.-la rubia cogió la tela.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy importante? Todos están menos yo…

-Es porque tú vas a ir en el centro.-la pequeña alzó la cabeza para mirarla curiosa.-eres la más pequeña, por eso aun no estás aquí.-Nerumi suspiró, aun triste.

-Odio ser pequeña…-su madre le dio un abrazo.

-Haré algo para compensarte eso, ¿quieres?

-Mami, no vas a hacerme más mayor porque lo digas…-le contestó enfurruñada.

-No…pero puedo hacer algo mejor, cuando la termine te la regalaré.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que ayudará mucho en el futuro hija…al menos para acordarte de mí. Además tú también serás madre algún día, ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser una mamá tan genial como tú!

"Fin Flash Back"

Volvió a guardar la manta en la caja, sin duda su padre no se había equivocado al enviársela. O tal vez, su madre le dijo que la guardara hasta que llegase aquel momento…

De pronto volvieron a llamar a la puerta haciendo a la joven salir de sus recuerdos aunque solo fuera un instante. Al abrirla, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Delia! No te esperaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-la mujer entró resuelta a la casa.-He aprovechado que Ace aun trabaja para venir a contarte algunos chismes.-la de ojos verdes rió.

-¿Y de paso tomar un café?

-Gracias cielo, me haría mucha falta la verdad.-sonrió y ambas entraron en la cocina.

-¿Y la tienda?

-La he dejado cerrada, hacía tiempo que con tanta tarea no había podido venir a verte, y hoy que había poca gente, no he podido resistirme.-Nerumi le sirvió la taza-¿Y ese embarazo?-de pronto la de ojos verdes la miró con picardía.

-¡Aaaah! Ya sé a qué has venido…

-¡Me pillaste! ¡Quería saberlo Nerumi por Dios! No podía esperar hasta esta tarde y llamarte, amiga.

-Jajaja, el médico me lo dijo ayer…

-¿Y?

-Niño…-Delia la miró sorprendida e incrédula.

-¡Tus presentimientos son increíbles…!-gritó mientras le daba un abrazo.

…

Había salido de trabajar y había pasado por correos a recoger un enorme sobre. Como era temprano, aprovechó para hacer algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Ir a tomar algo de alcohol al bar de Makino. En cuanto entró las preguntas no se hicieron de esperar…

-¿Cómo está el futuro papá?-Le cuestionó la mesonera al entrar. Ace se sentó en la barra con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tranquilo de momento, lo siguiente será nervioso y en el último mes estaré histérico, rió mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba a un lado en la barra.

-Jaja, vas a tener a un hijo, no vas a enfrentarte contra un Almirante.

-Tan simpática como siempre.-ironizó.-No sé que es más difícil…-sonrió.-Ponme algo de beber por favor Makino, que hoy me he escabullido y me lo merezco.

-¿Trabajas poco y te mereces un trago?-la mujer se lo sirvió y él bebió un enorme sorbo.

-¡Sí!-sonrió amplio-no todos son capaces de escabullirse del trabajo sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello.

-Deja de tentar a la suerte Ace…-le reprendió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya humos te gastas…Deberías de buscarte a un hombre, te hace falta…-sonrió con picardía el pecoso.

-¿Y tú me lo vas a encontrar?-ironizó la mesonera.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué me dices de Shanks?-Makino lo miró ofendida-he visto más de una vez esas miraditas…-a la joven se le subieron los colores.

-¡Ace! Ten más respeto por mí y por tu familia, ¡esos no fueron los modales que te enseñé!

-¡Pero si estaba de broma!

-¡Me da igual! No digas ese tipo de cosas en voz alta, ¿qué va a pensar Hanon de ti? No seas descarado…

-Jajaja vaale, vaalee, perdona…no quería ofenderte diciendo la verdad…-rió.

-¡Ace! ¡Para!-el pecoso le guiñó un ojo-Eres un atrevido…no vas a cambiar nunca, por muchos modales que te enseñe y años que pasen…

-Vamos mujer, no te pongas así. Estoy de broma. Que si me ve Neru diciendo estás cosas me mata…-un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Yo lo haría. Nerumi es demasiado blanda contigo. No se le puede dar tanta rienda suelta a un hombre.

-No le des ideas…-bebió otro sorbo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ayer fue el médico a casa ¿no?-Makino lo miró sonriente. "Vaya cambio de humor…" pensó el moreno.- ¿Y qué le dijo?

-Un niño Makino…

-¿De veras? ¿Un pequeño Ace en la Villa de nuevo? Pobre Dadan…-rió.

-¿Y cómo se llamará?-una voz femenina que los dos conocían a la perfección les llamó la atención. Y al girarse, tanto Ace como Makino, observaron sorprendidos a aquella mujer rubia y guapísima que había entrado en el bar.

-¡Aiko!-su tía salió de detrás de la barra y le dio un abrazo a su sobrina. Ace la miró pasmado.- ¿Y tu madre?

-Bien, tía.-le contestó.-se terminó recuperando de su resfriado. Quería volver para echarte una mano, pero ya ves…

-¿Una mano? Por Dios Aiko…sabiendo el estado en el que estás…

-Estoy bien…-Ace se acercó a la joven y esta lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ace…-le dio un abrazo al moreno que fue correspondido al instante.

-¿Embarazada?-aun la abrazaba.

-Sí…-ella se apartó de él.

-¿Y de cuánto estás? Es fantástico…-una sonrisa.

-Estoy de cinco meses Ace…

-Estás guapísima.

-¡Tu sí que estás guapo!-al moreno se le subieron los colores.-Por cierto, ¿y el nombre del bebe?

-Pues aun no lo tenemos muy claro. Doi nos dijo ayer que era un niño y lo estamos pensando aun… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Aun no lo sé, no sé que será… Por cierto, ¿vuelves a casa?

-Eeemm, si…

-¿Te importa que vaya contigo? Me gustaría darle algo a Nerumi…

-Claro, vamos…

-Ahora regreso tía…-Makino asintió y ambos salieron del bar y empezaron a caminar calle arriba uno al lado del otro sin ningún tipo de tensión, por raro que pareciese.

-Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo después de lo que pasó…-le comentó Ace.

-Sí, mi madre tenía algún que otro problema y…bueno, ya sabes, la familia…-sonrió. Luego miró, de reojo y con curiosidad, aquel sobre que llevaba en la mano. Rió divertida-Ace, ¿qué es eso?-señaló el sobre. El pecoso lo miró.

-¿Esto? Es un libro.-Aiko lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha dado a ti por leer?

-Pues desde que mi hermano Sabo insistió en mandarme este libro que ha escrito.

-Sabo…-susurró la joven.-no sabía que tenías otro hermano a parte de Luffy.

-Sí, es unos meses menor que yo…hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo…desde hace un año casi…Y de pequeño dijo que algún día escribiría un libro de sus aventuras en el mar. Al parecer lo ha cumplido y me lo ha enviado para que lo lea…

-Debe ser interesante.-sonrió la joven. Ace la correspondió.-cuando lo termines me encantaría leerlo-De nuevo otra sonrisa, a Ace le sorprendió con creces lo bien que le sentaban a las mujeres la maternidad. Sin duda aquella sonrisa de la rubia le pareció preciosa.

Continuaron andando en silencio cuando se le vino a la mente la genial idea de preguntarle algo, de tratar un tema que pareció haberse zanjado hace mucho tiempo…

-Oye Aiko…-ella lo miró-no hablamos nada desde aquella noche y…bueno…yo no quiero hacerte daño…

-Y no me lo haces Ace, tranquilo…

-Desde que tuve la discusión con Nerumi, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme contigo…Siento lo que ocurrió…

-Lo entiendo. No pasa nada…hace tiempo que dejé de estar enamorada de ti…-aquella confesión lo dejó tan sorprendido que paró en medio del camino.

-¿Enamorada?-susurró más para sí que para el mundo. Aiko se dio la vuelta, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡Qué era una broma! ¿Qué haces ahí?

-¿Broma?-salió de sus pensamientos y avanzó hacia ella.

-Sí, era broma Ace…Respeto a Nerumi, pero sobre todo al padre de mi hijo…

-El padre de tu hijo…-estaba desconcertado aun por aquella "confesión".

-Sí, Ace…deja de estar en las nubes.-le dio un codazo.

-Perdona, no todos los días una mujer te dice lo que siente, aunque sea de broma-rió.

-¡Aah! ¿Y Nerumi no te lo dice todos los días?

-No es lo mismo Aiko.-le sonrió y luego silencio. Un silencio que parecía durar más de lo que el pecoso imaginaba, así que decidió romperlo para quitar un poco de tensión a la situación.-Por cierto, espero no ser descarado si te lo pregunto, pero…

-¿Quién es el padre de mi bebe?-ella terminó con su pregunta. El joven asintió.-pues es un hombre negocios, ahora mismo está en la ciudad, vendrá a verme en cuanto pueda.

-¿Y te deja aquí sola?

-¿Qué va a pasarme con mi tía? Además solo será unos días, en cuanto venga os lo presentaré.-sonrió.

-Genial…

….

-¿Te quedas a almorzar?

-¿Yo? No querida, te dejo que la tienda está sola… ¡tampoco quiero estar endeudada!-Nerumi soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno…entonces nos veremos.

-Sí, vendré cuanto pueda. A todo esto Nerumi,-la miró extrañada-¿Ace no debería de estar aquí ya desde hace rato?

-Se habrá entretenido-en ese momento y justo antes de que Delia saliera, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ace y Aiko.

-Vaya…pues si que estaba la mar de entretenido…-ironizó la tendera en un susurro que solo Nerumi escuchó.-Me voy querida. Llámame si necesitas algo…-miró a la pareja que acaba de entrar con desconfianza.

-Delia, ¿no te quedas a almorzar?

-No Ace…-contestó con pesadez pasando por su lado.-Aiko…-la saludó con fingida sonrisa.

-Hola Delia.-sin embargo, la de ojos azules sonrió sincera.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca le ha picado?-le preguntó el pecoso a una Nerumi con cierta cara de enfado.

-No lo sé, quizás deberías ir a preguntárselo tu…-se volvió a hacia la cocina. "Mujeres…" pensó el moreno resignado.

-Neru, espera. Aiko ha venido a darte algo…quiere hablar contigo, ¿serías tan amable de atenderla?-intentó mediar con su enfado.

-¿Ahora? No puedo, vamos a almorzar Ace, ¿lo recuerdas?-Ace le echó un vistazo a la rubia que sonreía apenada.

-Vamos Neru, haz el favor. Solo te robará unos diez minutos, ¿verdad Aiko?-la rubia alzó la vista e intentó sonreír. La de ojos verdes resopló.

-Esta bieeen…pasa al salón por favor.-le indicó a Aiko, la cual obedeció sin chistar. Cuando estaban solos, miró a Ace molesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-la miró igual de fastidiado.

-No sé a qué juegas Ace…ya sabes que no quiero verla aquí…y contigo menos…

-Nerumi no te pongas insoportable, como una niña pequeña mimada y celosa, entra ahí y habla con ella. Es una buena mujer…

-Sí, hasta embarazada es capaz de entretenerte…-lo miró mal.

-Basta Nerumi…-se estaba sulfurando-no quiero ponerme a maldecir con una invitada en casa…habla con ella, y trátala con consideración. Te das aires de mujer madura ¿no? Pues demuéstralo ahora. Demuéstrame cuanto confías en mí.

Nerumi resopló y tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ace la observó darse la vuelta molesta y entrar al salón. Nada más entrar, cerró las puertas y miró a Aiko con fingida sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?-le propuso, más por cortesía que por amor propio.

-No, gracias Nerumi…-sonrió inocente.

-Vaya… ¿así que también estas embarazada?-se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Sí, al parecer tendremos a los bebes en el mismo año, ¿no es fantástico? Espero que si es niño como el tuyo sean bueno amigos.

-Ya…-le contestó con desgana. Aiko sonrió triste y agachó la cabeza.

-Oye, Nerumi…mira sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie a conocernos, pero te prometo que nunca tuve ni tendré una falta de respeto hacia ti o hacia tu hijo. Sería incapaz de insinuarme a Ace o de mirarlo con otros ojos.-la de ojos verdes que la escuchaba atenta, parecía calmarse-Lo siento, siento todo este lío…Yo también amo a un hombre, al padre de mi hijo…y estoy segura de que si hubiese hecho lo de Ace aquel día…quizás no hubiese sido tan permisiva como tú, pero aun así… ¿piensas de verás que él sería capaz de andar con niñadas después de lo que pasó para alcanzar tu playa, tu bandera? Que fuera un pirata mujeriego, no significa que lo siga siendo…escucha, yo…-tragó saliva-es cierto que tal vez pude sentir algo por él cuando lo vi por primera vez, ¿pero qué mujer no? Él es…bueno es bastante guapo. No, es realmente atractivo y el hecho de ser un pirata aventurero…lo hace más.-por un instante Nerumi sonrió, aunque fuera mirando al suelo. Se sentía afortunada.-Pero yo no soy una niña, estoy esperando un bebé. Y él es el padre del tuyo…solo quiero una agradable amistad, solo quiero ser una de tus mejores amigas…-se sinceró. Nerumi levantó la vista. Si algo había aprendido con los años, era a perdonar y a ponerse en la piel y en los sentimientos de las otras personas, y también, como diría su hermana Hanon, a ser blanda…

-Perdóname a mí…-agarró a la rubia de las manos.-a veces mi tozudez y mi cabezonería me superan y me apartan del camino claro…estaba cegada por la desconfianza. No supe ver quien eras realmente, no he querido entenderte…lo lamento…-era clara, pero sobre todo sincera. Por primera vez, Aiko entendió porque Ace la había elegido.

-No…no hace falta que me pidas perdón…no quiero que pases otro disgusto…con un embarazo como el tuyo, a punto de dar a luz, no creo que sean buenos los desagrados.

-Gracias…-sonrió con sinceridad y Aiko la correspondió.

-A todo esto, se me había olvidado.-le tendió una pequeña cajita azul y redonda con un lazo blanco encima. Nerumi la miró sorprendida.-es para el bebé, no pude resistirme cuando lo vi. Tenía que traértelo.-Nerumi suspiró.

-Haces que me sienta fatal por todo lo que te he hecho. No creo que merezca un regalo tuyo. No sé si puedo aceptarlo, yo…

-Por favor, me haría realmente feliz que lo tuvieras. Además estoy segura de que te encantará. Dejemos el pasado a un lado, ahora los niños son lo más importante…-Nerumi cogió la caja mirándola dudosa.-adelante, ábrela.-la joven lo hizo y al instante abrió la boca y los ojos con desmesura de la sorpresa.

-¿Enserio es para mi bebé?-Aiko asintió.-Es perfecto… ¡aun no lo había comprado!-le dio un abrazo intentado no lastimarla.-me encanta Aiko…-la miró apenada al separase, se le habían saltado las lágrimas-lo siento muchísimo…-la rubia negó.

-¡¿Para qué estamos las amigas?!-ambas se echaron a reír. De pronto, Ace entró en el salón y las vio en aquella paz que las rodeaba. Sonrió feliz.

-¡Así me gusta verlas!-se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y las miró a una y a otra.

-Sí, mira Ace…nos lo ha traído Aiko para nuestro hijo.-la de ojos verdes le tendió la caja.-y ahora acompáñame arriba.-le dijo a la rubia mientras se levantaba despacio-Quiero enseñarte la habitación que le hemos preparado al peque…-la agarró de la mano y salieron del salón.

-Claro me encantará…-Ace se quedó mirando la puerta por donde habían salido ambas futuras mamás. Su sonrisa se había ampliado, aun tenía la cajita en la mano. Y por unos instantes se sintió afortunado, pues aquel chupete celeste y plateado sería por siempre el símbolo de una nueva amistad. Una de la que había sido testigo de su inicio y que sin duda, duraría toda una vida y más… ¿no?

…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7! **** Todo parece maravillosamente feliz, verdad? A ver como continúa… Subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda ^^.**

**Gracias a todos y todas las que me leen y me comentan! Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo! Os quiero un montón!**

**Un beso cariñoso! :D **

**PD: Kona Kana lee! Leí tus dos comentarios, lo que pasa es que cuando subí el anterior lo hice con prisas y no tuve tiempo de contestarte, pero te contesto a ahora. En cuanto a la historia, por supuesto! Se investigará. Y lo de la amistad, está clarísimo que sí, puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Para indagar más si quieres te paso mi correo para investigar más a fondo lo del fic ese. En cuanto a los capítulos, me alegra mucho de que se te hagan cortos! Eso significa que son interesantes y entretenidos **** y si, pobres padres cuando aparezca el abuelo y pobre Dadan cuando nazca el peque jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya me dices ^^. Un beso.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Calló la noche, y de nuevo el silencio llenó la casa. Nerumi salió del baño de la habitación que compartía con él y lo miró algo afligida mientras se acercaba a la cama. Él, por su parte, mantenía la vista puesta en aquel libro que llevaba leyendo casi desde el medio día. Sin duda Sabo sería un gran escritor...pensó la de ojos verdes. Y más cuando le había embelesado tanto a Ace la lectura. Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado con un libro. Ni siquiera de niños…

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa, en cierto modo quería reclamarle algo de atención. Pero nada…así que optó por nombrarlo.

-Ace-aun no la miraba.- ¿Ace?-nada-¡Ace!-está vez el pecoso levantó la vista del libro para mirarla algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre Neru?

-Parece muy interesante el libro ¿no?

-Y lo es…es la historia de las aventuras de mi hermano, ¡¿cómo no iba a ser interesante?!

-Cuando lo termines, me gustaría leerlo.

-Vale…-le sonrió.-te encantará.

-Oye…Ace…

-Dime-había continuado con su lectura.

-Me apetece…esta noche…-le dijo con un tono seductor.

-¡¿Qué?!-el moreno la miró sorprendido.

-Jajaja, ¡era broma! No veas la cara que has puesto, jajaja.

-Oi, Neru…que si quieres a mi no me importa y lo sabes.-intentó disimular la rojez de sus mejillas, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo proponía.

-No tonto…estoy embarazada, y me resulta muy incómodo hacer ese tipo de cosas con este vientre. Solo quería reclamarte cierta escucha, estás extasiado en la lectura.

-Perdona Neru…-cerró el libro un instante-dime.

-Quería pedirte perdón…por lo de Aiko, no me he portado bien con ella y contigo tampoco he sido justa. Esto me ha enseñado a confiar más en ti de lo que confío. Siento haber tenido miedo…

-Tranquila, es normal, debes entenderlo. Soy un atractivo pirata aventurero…-esta vez fue la joven la que se sonrojó cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

-No te des tantos aires que no eres para tanto…-le contestó ella altiva, fingiendo molestia.

-Vaaya gracias…-respondió irónico.-Entonces no sé porque te empeñaste tanto en mi si no soy para tanto…-se insinuó y la agarró de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.-me vas a decir que no es eso lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí en un principio…mi misterio, mi insensatez, mis aventuras, mi libertad… ¿no fue eso lo que te volvió loca?

-Me conoces demasiado bien…-confesó y él sonrió, como cuando era un niño, sintiéndose ganador.

-Por supuesto, eres la madre de mi hijo… ¿cómo no iba a conocerte bien?

-Hablando de nuestro hijo Ace,-cambió de tema-no hemos pensado en el nombre…

-Ya sé como lo vamos a llamar Neru.-volvió a coger el libro sonriente.

-Y cuando lo decidiste, ¿no te dio por decírmelo?

-Sí, iba a hacerlo ahora mismo…he pensado que sea un nombre nuevo.-Nerumi lo miró curiosa-Un nombre que no haya aparecido aun en la familia. No es por menospreciar los de mi padre biológico o Shirohige, pero creo que un nombre nuevo será genial para que empiece desde cero.

-¿Desde cero?

-Sí...nuestro hijo, algún saldrá a cumplir su sueño y quiero que sea reconocido por el nombre, no por el apellido o la procedencia. Quiero que sea único en todos los sentidos. No es un nombre antiguo lo que forjara la Era que hemos abierto nosotros, sino que será un nombre nuevo el que la conquiste…-Nerumi miraba sonriendo sus ojos soñadores, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan ilusionado con algo, se sintió feliz y orgullosa de él. Sin duda había elegido bien al padre de su bebé.

-Entonces-habló la joven-será Portgas D….

….

Era sábado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se había levantado antes que ella en fin de semana.

-¿No me digas que aun lees?-entró en el salón con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿has dormido bien?

-Genial…voy a desayunar algo, ¿tú lo has hecho ya?-el pecoso negó.

-No, te estaba esperando...-otra sonrisa.

-¡Voy manos a la obra!-salió a la cocina y él se dispuso a volver a la lectura, cuando antes de que pudiera leer un par de líneas, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Abres?-oyó a Nerumi desde la cocina.

-¡Sí, voy!-fue hacia el umbral y abrió. Al instante su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente, y no dudo en dar un fuerte abrazo al que esperaba tras la puerta.- ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo hermanito!

-No digo lo mismo cuando me estrujas de esa manera Ace…-se quejó, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Siempre tan gracioso…-añadió irónico el moreno. Le dio un toque en el hombro-Pasa, anda…

-Bien, porque vengo a quedarme un par de días-el invitado entró al salón-y permanecer al raso de la noche no me hace gracia, aunque con este calor…

-Yo no te hago compañía, eh?! Aunque si es para recordar viejos tiempos, siempre podríamos hacerle una visita a Dadan, ¿no te parece?

-Sí…-se sentó en el sofá rendido-me preguntó cómo estará esa bruja cascarrabias…

-Es su línea seguro jajaja o quizá esté a cargo de más críos jaja.-aquella carcajada fue seguida al instante por su hermano.

-Oye Ace… ¿estás leyendo el libro?-lo miró sorprendido-pensé que aun con mi insistencia sería imposible convencerte para hacerlo.

-Que va…lo has escrito tu…qué menos Sabo…

-Bueno, eso es señal de que te ha llamado la atención mis aventuras…

-Sí, hay algunas bastante simpáticas.-sonrió sentándose en uno de los sillones que había al lado del sofá.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Enhorabuena hermanito! Vas a ser papá…todavía no te veo en el papel…-sonrió con picardía.

-Ni yo tampoco la verdad…-se desenvolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Os lo han dicho?-el moreno asintió.

-Un niño.

-Vaya…así que el primogénito que llevará tu apellido es un niño, ¿y el nombre?-en ese instante unas manos suaves y cálidas se apoyaron en el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara al sentir el calor humano demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-Gray…

-Nerumi…-la nombró en un susurro sonriendo, para luego mirarla sorprendido-¿Gray?-Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par y observó luego a Ace de forma incrédula.-Pero si es…

-El protagonista de tu libro…de tus aventuras…-concluyó Ace-Todavía no sé porque no lleva tu nombre el personaje, cuando estás describiendo tu vida al fin y al cabo…-le sonrió y el rubio lo siguió.

-Bueno, Gray…me recordaba mucho a nuestra infancia…y si escribo hablando de mi mismo podía parecer aburrido…

-Portgas D. Gray…-dijo Nerumi-suena realmente bien… ¿no crees?-Sabo asintió.

-Aunque…es demasiado. Parece como si me acabarais de regalar un navío nuevo…no sé cómo podría agradeceros ese detalle…

-Lograrías agradecérmelo, si me prometes que lo cuidarás en caso de que a Neru o a mi nos pasase algo…

-Eso no deberías ni decirlo Ace…sabes de sobra que lo haré, aunque ambos estén vivos…

-Gracias hermano.-sonrió el pecoso.

-Bueno, y ahora… ¿desayunamos?-a la joven le resbaló una enorme gota por la nuca cuando vio a Sabo con las lágrimas saltadas.

-¡Estaba deseando que dijeras eso! Desde que llegué llevo oliendo a comida… ¡y llevo días en el mar que no pruebo bocado!

-Eres un drama…-susurró la joven.

-Vamos, las tortitas con chocolate de Neru son las mejores…-Ace acompañó a un Sabo que había pronunciado su llanto nada más entrar en la cocina…

….

Sabo se quedaría bastante tiempo en casa, a petición de ambos y a lo que, después de probar tanta comida deliciosa sin duda, el rubio había aceptado de buena gana. Aquella noche Nerumi se fue a la cama temprano. Momento que Sabo aprovechó para hablar con su hermano mayor.

-Está realmente guapa…-se sentó en el sofá y bostezó. Ace sonrió amplio.

-Eres un envidioso-le reclamó el moreno.

-Y tú eres un desagradecido…no te lo digo en ese sentido Ace. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No puedo decirte lo guapa que está? A ver si eres tú el que está celoso…-Ace arqueó una ceja.

-Te quemarás con fuego…-aquella amenaza y su mirada asesina, le pusieron los bellos de punta.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así…-susurró.- ¿cómo lo lleva?

-¿El embarazo? Algunos días mejor que otros…está débil aunque quiera parecer fuerte…-cambió a un rostro serio.

-¿Crees que tendrá problemas?-Sabo lo miró preocupado, Ace suspiró.

-Espero que no…

-Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Gracias-intentó sonreír.-ahora mismo está nerviosa, es normal.

-¿Tu no lo estás?

-Yo estoy incluso más aterrado que ella Sabo. Sé el riesgo que tiene un parto…mi madre murió en el mío y…-pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Simplemente tómatelo con calma y todo saldrá bien.-le intentó trasmitir tranquilidad.

-¿Y tú?-Ace lo miró curioso.- ¿Qué tal esa vida en el mar?

-Ahora parece que eres tu el envidioso…-el rubio sonrió con picardía.

-No te lo negaré-el pecoso desvió la vista.

-Jajaja, pues muy bien la verdad. De un lado a otro como siempre…

-El día de mañana podríamos salir los tres al mar. Con Luffy, como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Sí…-sonrió nostálgico.-aunque tener a Luffy de capitán…

-Paso…-se dijeron al unísono, lo cual provocó una carcajada en entre los hermanos.

-Ace, muchísimas gracias por lo de vuestro hijo, lo del nombre…me siento muy honrado. De verás.

-A Nerumi le encantó en cuanto se lo propuse. Y si provenía de tu invención dijo que más.-sonrió de lado mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

-Juro que lo protegeré y le enseñaré todo lo que sé. Os ayudaré en todo lo posible para que su sueño se haga realidad el día de mañana.

-Me tranquiliza saber que tiene tu protección.

-Por supuesto-sonrió-es mi sobrino, bueno, más o menos.

-Lo es, ¿somos hermanos recuerdas?-el rubio asintió.-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Espero que Nerumi no esté despierta esperando porque se nos ha hecho tarde.

-Sí…-sonrió a la vez que se levantaba del sofá-¿sabes? Te envidio…tienes toodo lo que yo hubiese querido en su día. Sin embargo, sé que sois felices y con eso me basta. Además…jamás me cansaré de ver como se te suben los colores delante de ella jajaja. Es realmente divertido. Con lo poco que te interesaban a ti las mujeres de pequeño, ¡y mírate! Todo un ligón y un romántico…jajaja.-Ace lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sigue burlándote de mí y duermes esta noche al raso.

-Nop! Nerumi no lo permitiría. Mientras esté de mi lado, soy invencible.-su tono sonó a una rotunda victoria contra él.-y no necesitaré meterme en pelea contigo. El diálogo es la mejor opción ¿no crees?-ironizó.

-Estás aprendiendo a jugar sucio Sabo…-subían las escaleras a carcajadas.

-Tuve el mejor maestro ¿no?

….

Unas horas antes, cuando aún no habían cenado, Nerumi preparaba la comida para los tres en la cocina cuando el pecoso entró.

-Neru…-parecía afligido. La de ojos verdes se giró y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Ace? ¿Pasa algo?-el moreno alzó la vista e intentó sonreír.

-No…nada malo, supongo…

-¿Supones?

-He estado pensando Nerumi, en el nombre de nuestro hijo…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has peleado con Sabo por algo de eso?-el moreno negó y se sentó a la mesa.- ¿entonces?

-Lo llevo pensando desde hace varios días…y creo que a ese nombre le falta algo muy importante.-Nerumi se sentó frente a él. Estaba demasiado serio y ella lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-¿Y qué es ese algo? Yo lo veo perfecto Ace…

-Ese algo es…-se mordió el labio y chasqueó la lengua.-…es Roger, Neru…-la joven abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo miró sorprendidísima.

-Ace… ¿quieres llamarlo…?

-Portgas D. Roger Gray.-sonrió un poco.-ese será su nombre, ¿estás de acuerdo?-Nerumi le agarró la mano y sonrió feliz.

-¿Estás seguro?-el joven asintió.- ¿Y ese cambio? Que tú digas eso…de tu… padre… ¿acaso ya no hay odio? Que le pongas ese nombre…no sé…es como si ya no sintieras ese rencor que sentías… cuando ese tema para ti siempre fue intocable…

-Supongo que no era tan mala persona al fin y al cabo…-sonrió nostálgico.

"Flash Back"

-Ace…-el pequeño miraba al horizonte. Estaba enfadado con aquel viejo que había nombrado a su padre biológico como si tal cosa.-Ace…-aquella voz femenina que solía calmarlo le hablaba casi en susurro.

-Dime…-susurró de mala gana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-ella se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Ese viejo, habló de él…

-¿Te refieres al que dice se enfrentó a nosotros?-el pecoso asintió.

-Y Sabo le contó a Luffy…es un maldito hablador. No los quiero como hermanos. No quiero hermanos que me delaten de esa forma…-estaba enfadado.

-¿No crees que exageras a veces, Ace? Tus hermanos solo quieren lo mejor para ti. No digas esas cosas.-el moreno la miró no muy convencido de sus palabras- ¿Y qué dijo Luffy cuando lo supo?

-Se alegro…

-¿Ves? Tu hermano pequeño admira a ese pirata… y tú estás orgulloso de él.

-Sí, pero…ese hombre es odioso.

-Hablamos de eso hace tiempo Ace…tu padre no es como lo pintan los demás. Sabes que yo…

-¡Sé que tu eres distinta!-gritó.- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡Que tú seas buena, no significa que él también lo fuera!

-Ace…-ella lo miró frustrada-ven aquí…-le hizo un gesto con la mano. El moreno se acercó a regañadientes a la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-susurró. En ese momento ella tiró de la muñeca del pequeño y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el pecoso correspondió al instante "Te prometí que velaría por él, Roger… espero hacerlo bien…" pensó la joven. Mientras que Ace se había mordido el labio inferior. Aquella mujer se había convertido casi en su segunda madre…

-Desahógate…-le susurró. Y de pronto para su sorpresa el pequeño comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en su vida. Jamás había llorado, jamás se había arrepentido de nada, nunca se había echado atrás en algo…pero aquella vez…aquel abrazo…-algún día te darás cuenta de que lo más importante no es el nombre, el apellido o la procedencia…-lo separó y le secó las lágrimas.-cuando tengas tu propio hijo…te darás cuenta de que la persona en sí es mucho más importante. Pero sobre todo la calidad de esa persona…dices que odias a tu padre, sin embargo estás decido a seguirle los pasos como pirata…-Ace agachó la cabeza aun lloroso.-no eres tan diferente de él…solo que no cometerás sus errores, y tus hijos no cometerán los tuyos…haz honor a tu procedencia. No odies de dónde vienes…da las gracias por haberte regalado vivir en este mundo…si tu padre no hubiese existido, tu tampoco y quizás…jamás hubieses tenido esos hermanos tan maravillosos que tienes Ace…además tu madre, estaba enamorada de él ¿no? Por algo sería… dale una oportunidad a tu padre…dale una oportunidad a la vida…

"Fin Flash Back"

-Además, tengo que darle una oportunidad…-sonrió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Ace…me alegro de que por fin lo hayas podido…superar…

….

La noche se había colado de lleno en casa resquicio de la casa. Fue en ese momento cuando Nerumi se despertó. Aquella noche hacía calor, el verano se acercaba y algunas noches las pasaba realmente mal. Entre el enorme vientre y el calor que hacía, se le hacía realmente difícil conciliar el sueño.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su izquierda. Allí estaba él como un niño pequeño, abrazado a su almohada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a retirarle el flequillo ondulado del rostro y lo miró extasiada. Aquel hombre había provocado en ella muchas cosas desde que lo conoció. Desde odio y resentimiento, hasta el amor más puro e inocente. Aquel hombre despertaba todos sus sentidos, todos. Incluso más de los que en su día "él" le había despertado.

Dormía, tranquilo, con una respiración pausada y relajante. Sonrió. Aun se le despertaban mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía o lo tenía cerca, un amor que sin duda había crecido con los años. Un amor que la había hecho ilusionarse de nuevo con la vida cuando todo lo había visto perdido. Él le devolvió la luz y estaba segura de que solo él podía arrebatársela.

Se incorporó con cuidado y abrió el balcón para que se colara algo de aire de la noche. De pronto, le entró un hambre atroz. Habían sido muchos los caprichos y antojos que tenía con el embarazo pero sobre todo le había dado por uno en particular; el chocolate en todas sus formas.

Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo y bajó las escaleras con suavidad. A pesar de llevar un rato con los ojos abiertos, aquella luz que provenía de la cocina la hizo ver borroso. Y al entrar aun más.

-¿Neru?

-¿Sabo?-el susodicho estaba sentado a la mesa con un vaso de leche fresquita en mano. Llevaba un pijama de verano de pantalón corto gris y camiseta de mangas cortas de rayas gris y blanca. Aquel pelo desenvuelto y aquella sonrisa en la cara, hizo que, por primera vez, Nerumi reconociera lo increíblemente atractivo que era el rubio. De pronto los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

-¿Te he despertado? Perdona Neru…estaba muerto de sed…-levantó el vaso.

-No…-casi tartamudeó-no te preocupes, no me has despertado.-sonrió intentando que el nerviosismo se le notase lo mínimo-Tengo algo de hambre…-abrió la nevera y cogió la tableta de chocolate para luego sentarse a la mesa frete a él.

-Un antojo.-sonrió.

-Sí, no puedo resistirme.-le siguió en la sonrisa. Y de pronto, silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por su voz grave y cálida.

-¿Sabes? Estás preciosa Neru.-le confesó.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy gordísima.-rió la de ojos verdes.

-Ni hablar, la maternidad y el embarazo te sientan genial.

-Gracias Sabo.-está vez ella se mordió el labio a la vez que sonreía.- ¿Y tu cuando? Ser padre te tiene que sentar de miedo también. Al menos te centraría un poco.

-¿Yo? ¿Papá? Jaja aun me queda para eso. A parte de que no me veo en el papel, tengo muchas islas que ver, muchas mujeres que tocar y conquistar.

-Desde luego Ace y tú sois tal para cual.

-¿Ace? Que va…desde que te conoció se restituyó. Dejó de ser un mujeriego hace tiempo. Yo aun estoy en la flor de la vida.-Nerumi rió.

-Pero algún día encontrarás a esa chica especial y…

-Cambiaré de idea…-terminó la frase que ella había empezado, miraba el vaso con una sonrisa nostálgica-eso es difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque mi mujer especial pertenece a otro hombre, es imposible que pueda tenerla.

-Sí te corresponde…deberías arriesgarte ¿no crees?-el rubio miró aquellos ojos esmeraldas con una intensidad pocas veces vista. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió.

-Es imposible que pueda tenerla Nerumi…es imposible que pueda tenerte…-aquello último. Un susurro. Una leve brisa entró por la ventana de la cocina. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con desmesura. Estaba segura de que él no pensaba que lo había escuchado. O quizá…-Perdona…-susurró y se levanto de la silla.-A estas horas de la noche yo ya no sé ni lo que digo...no me hagas caso Neru, suelo desvariar.-rió.-Era una broma.-la joven no respondió-¿Nos vamos a la cama? Necesitas descansar…-pasó por su lado, pero ella seguía sin responder.- ¿Neru?

-Eeemm…sí, supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama…

…**..**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas/os las que querían que Sabo hiciese acto de presencia! Espero que la aparición haya sido de su agrado y a ver que les ha parecido? ;) Ya adelanto que dará de que hablar jaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Suelo contestarlos por PM! ^^**

**Un beso cariñoso nos veremos pronto! **

**PD: Kona kana lee, mi correo es **neruchan ** espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y gracias por tus comentarios! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Había pasado una semana desde aquella confesión que descolocó por completo los pensamientos de la de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, después ninguno de los dos habló de nada acerca de ella, por lo que poco a poco le fue restando importancia hasta que casi aquel comentario por parte del rubio le había parecido más un sueño que una auténtica realidad.

Aquella mañana en la que el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite y el silencio se apoderaba aun de la casa, el sonido del Den den Mushi medio despertó a un somnoliento Portgas D. Ace. El pecoso se dispuso a apagarlo como si de un despertador se tratase.

-Ace…están llamando, contesta…-Nerumi, medio adormilada, le dio dos toques en el hombro con insistencia. Ace se removió entre las sábanas con queja.

-¿Qué…? ¿Llamando…?-el moreno parecía estar aun en otro mundo distinto al de los vivos.

-Sí…cógelo…va a despertar a Sabo…-le susurró la joven echada a su lado con pesadez.

-Tranquila ya se cansarán de llamar…-prácticamente dicho y hecho. El Den den Mushi dejó de sonar al instante, Nerumi suspiró.- ¿Ves…?-Ace se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas. De pronto el caracol volvió a sonar.

-¡Ace por Dios!-Neru se incorporó un poco y lo miró enfadada. Así, a duras penas, el moreno no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse y descolgar el aparato.

"-¿Diga?-su voz era ronca y cansada, no en vano estaba recién levantado prácticamente.

-¡Ace! Tan dormilón como siempre…-contestó animada la voz del individuo que lo había levantado tan temprano aquel día.

-¿Quién llama?-preguntó seco y algo molesto incluso.

-¡Quién va a ser comandante! Te llama tu capitán.

-¡¿Marco?!-Prácticamente se despertó de golpe. Con rapidez y la sorpresa en el cuerpo, el moreno se incorporó sobre en la cama. Nerumi al oír aquel nombre se levantó igual que él y lo miró expectante y sorprendida. Si Marco llamaba era porque quizás algo malo había podido ocurrir.

-Él mismo que viste y calza comandante.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?-el nerviosismo se apoderó de su tono de voz.

-Tranquilízate todo está bien. ¿Qué tal está el futuro papá?-al oírlo calmado y sosegado, hablándole de aquellas cosas sin importancia, Ace se tranquilizó y sonrió, para luego mirar a Nerumi y asentir. Esta suspiró aliviada.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan…Estoy bien…-sonrió llevándose la mano al puente de nariz para masajeárselo con calma-Me has asustado pensé que algo había ocurrido.-Nerumi le puso la mano en el hombro tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, nada importante. ¿Y Nerumi? ¿Qué tal está?-Ace la miró.-Pues está guapísima últimamente sí.-la joven negó con una sonrisa en la cara y una pequeña carcajada.-y nerviosa, falta poco para que nazca el niño.

-¿Es niño al final? me alegro muchísimo.-Aquella enhorabuena de Marco la llevaba necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, él era como de su familia también.

-Sí, Neru lo presintió desde el principio y no ha fallado en absoluto.

-Típico en las mujeres, Thatch siempre decía que todas eran unas brujas…-se le oyó reír con ganas y Ace lo siguió.-Por algo sería. Oye ¿y el nombre? ¿Por qué tendrá un nombre no?

-Claro, se llamará Gray.-sonrió orgulloso, al fin y al cabo aquella elección había sido suya.

-¿Gray? Un nombre totalmente distinto al que me esperaba para tu primogénito comandante.

-Supongo que forjar una nueva generación supone llevar a cabo algunos grandes y pequeños cambios…no todo será siempre una renovación de lo que ya está escrito ¿no?

-Me asombra la madurez de tus palabras-sonrió-te he enseñado bien.

-Jajaja gracias Capitán.-bromeó.

-A todo esto…y a parte de la enhorabuena Ace…sé que falta poco para que nazca tu hijo, pero tengo algo que pedirte. Sé que es un favor excesivo, pero no te pediría esto si no fuera urgente.-la cara de Ace cambió a preocupación y por un instante Nerumi lo miró preocupada y seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la voz de Ace se tensó.

-Necesito que vengas. Te necesito conmigo aquí en el Moby Dick un par de días. Tengo que tratar contigo algo muy importante.-Marco había bajado el tono unas cuartas. Sabía que no era plato de buen gusto aquella proposición pero debía hacerla.

-¿De qué se trata Marco?

-No puedo darte detalles por aquí, no me gustan este tipo de aparatos. Solo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con Kurohige.

-¿Teach?-susurró. Nerumi lo observó con terror y espanto. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron angustiados. Tenía un presentimiento horrible.

-Sí…no te preocupes de verdad. Es solo un contratiempo. Pero necesito que me eches una mano con algo crucial y eres el único con mi suficiente confianza como para hacerlo. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante…-por un instante el pecoso miró a Nerumi. Su cara de preocupación era más que evidente. Si se iba ahora a nada de que diera a luz…sin duda le supondría un enorme disgusto. No obstante tenía la certeza de que no estaría sola en ningún momento. Sabo estaba en la casa y confiaba en él para que la cuidara. Le había hablado de su estado de debilidad y estaba seguro de que él por Nerumi haría cualquier cosa. Además, Hanon y Shanks también estaban y en todo caso Makino e incluso Aiko podrían pasar a verla…pero…-¿Ace?-la voz de su capitán y amigo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, claro Marco cuenta conmigo…-se la debía. Le debía una deuda demasiado grande a él y a los suyos como para negarse, por mucho que le pesara dejar a Nerumi atrás.-pero…

-Tranquilo. Prometo que estarás en tierra para el día en que nazca tu hijo, solo será como mucho una semana o dos…

-Vale, gracias Marco.-Ace suspiró con el remordimiento surcándole el pensamiento.

-Gracias a ti por prestarme tú ayuda…y Ace…dile a Nerumi que me perdone…-se notaba afligido y serio, incluso lo oyó suspirar.

-No te preocupes capitán. Lo entenderá estoy seguro…-intentó restarle importancia al asunto-Nos comunicaremos, saldré hoy por la mañana.

-Muy bien, te facilitaremos nuestra posición una vez estés en el mar.

-Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto comandante…"

Nada más colgar un sentimiento de dolor y culpabilidad le recorrió el alma. Tragó saliva y suspiró para relajarse antes de girarse hacia ella para explicarle la situación en cuestión. Sabía que no se lo tomaría a bien. Estaba totalmente convencido de ello…

-Neru…-intentó empezar.

-Te vas…-la joven suspiró afligida y se agarró el enorme vientre con ambas manos. Su voz rota y la rojez en sus ojos lo hicieron sentir el hombre más despreciable de la tierra.

-Neru…-susurró, intentando sonreír a pesar de todo-no te pongas así…aun no he dicho nada.

-Pero lo vas a decir…-Ace suspiró, para de su desgracia a veces, la peli castaña le conocía demasiado bien.

-Escucha...

-No te irás.-le cortó la frase agachando el rostro-no permitiré que te vayas…no ahora que me haces una falta terrible.

-No seas agonía mujer.-Ace le alzó el rostro agarrándola de la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa compresiva.-tengo que ir Neru. Marco es…

-¡Ya no es tu capitán Ace!-la joven apartó con brusquedad su mano.- ¡Ya no eres un pirata prófugo de la ley!

-Marco es mi amigo, Neru.-su tono seguía siendo suave a pesar de todo. Estaba seguro de que iba a entenderlo tarde o temprano, solo que a veces, era así de temperamental a veces. Ambos se conocían a la perfección.

-¡Y yo soy la madre de tu hijo!-se levantó azorada y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación son los brazos cruzados y los nervios de punta.

-Haz el favor de sentarte Nerumi, en tu estado no debes ponerte así.-le aconsejo el moreno preocupado esta vez.-Estás demasiado nerviosa, por favor, cálmate y siéntate. Hablemos las cosas

-¡Déjame en paz!-la de ojos verdes se acercó al balcón para descorrer las cortinas y dar luz a la habitación. Amanecía. Se mordía las uñas alterada y parecía que el llanto silencioso ya era irremediable. El pecoso volvió a suspirar, se levantó y se acercó a la joven. La agarró de los hombros y se acercó a su oído. La respiración sobre su nuca la hizo temblar por un instante. Paciencia, se dijo.

-Prometo volver en menos de un par de semanas.-le susurró al oído, la abrazó por la espalda. Ella pareció calmarse.-Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas Neru. A toda costa. Esta vez no sería distinto por nada en el mundo…-llevó una de sus manos al vientre de la joven con ansias de sentir a la criatura que llevaba dentro.

-No…-susurró la joven con la voz rota intentando no volver a llorar.-no vayas tras Teach de nuevo, Ace…Sabes lo que nos hizo…-le imploró dándose la vuelta para observarlo. Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio sus ojos dolidos y atormentados. Cuando sintió aquel dolor tan intenso que desprendían.

-No creo que en dos días me dé tiempo de darle caza Neru…-sonrió a pesar de todo, intentaba trasmitirle tranquilidad. Sin embargo, ella agachó el rostro.-Estoy seguro de que es otra cosa. Marco no me expondría a un peligro así sabiendo lo que me espera aquí…-de nuevo le agarró la barbilla y le levantó aquel semblante bonito enrojecido por la llantina anterior.-Deja de comportarte como una niña Nerumi. Confía en mí.

-No quiero perderte…-le confesó al apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.-por favor, sé que es egoísta de mi parte…lo admito…pero no quiero perderte de nuevo Ace…te quiero…

-Siempre he sido un aventurero desde que me conociste ¿recuerdas?-él la asió de la cintura con una sonrisa.-no pasará nada, tengo amigos que me respaldan, volveré lo antes posible. No perderás la comunicación conmigo, te llamaré en cuanto pueda…no puedo hacer esto si te dejo aquí así de angustiada.-le alzó el rostro y acarició su mejilla derecha con suavidad. Sus pupilas negras se clavaron de lleno en las suyas esmeraldas.-tienes a un montón de gente aquí para lo que necesites y te doy mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien. Tengo un motivo para volver Neru…-le sonrió.-no es el fin del mundo…

-Sé que te mereces esa libertad que tanto me pides a veces…pero justo ahora…

-A resultado ser así, entiéndelo. Sabes que no puedo eludir una responsabilidad y un favor tan grande…Les debo mi vida a ellos también…-la joven futura mamá se retiró de su lado para adentrarse en la habitación y sentarse sobre la cama. Se mantuvo en silencio y pareció meditar por unos instantes. Ace la miraba afligido desde su posición. El remordimiento hacía de las suyas con más ahínco si cabe.

-Prométeme…-la de ojos verdes rompió el silencio y lo miró con resignación.-…que tendrás muchísimo cuidado…-Ace la miró sorprendido para luego sonreír amplio, sabía que lo entendería. Y como respuesta, el pecoso se acercó a la madre de su hijo y la besó con dulzura. -Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte…-susurró. Nerumi parecía sonreír más o menos, al fin.

-Eres cruel…-una sonrisa pícara. La joven lo miró incrédula y chasqueó la lengua.

-Mira que cambio de opinión…-se burló-No tientes a la suerte comandante.-volvió a sonreír para luego incorporarse y caminar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.-Prepara tus cosas. Voy a hacerte un desayuno que te va a encantar…

-Gracias Neru…

….

Bajaba por las escaleras, con su sombrero de siempre y la mochila al hombro. Sin embargo, volvió a subir las escaleras tras recordar algo muy importante que debía hacer antes de marcharse. Así que, despacito y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, entró en el cuarto donde Sabo dormía como un bebé y le escribió una nota:

"¡Hermanito!

Vas matarme…lo sé…pero necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande, quizás el más grande que te he pedido nunca. Tengo que ausentarme unos días. Marco me ha llamado, tiene un problema y necesita de mi ayuda. Tengo que irme. Por favor cuida de Nerumi. Sé que eres la persona indicada para hacer eso. No hay nadie mejor a quién se lo pueda pedir. Tal y como te dije está débil aunque pretenda aparentar fuerza, intenta que no sean sus días tan amargos en mi ausencia.

Siento retrasarte en tus asuntos, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera importarte. De todas maneras, Neru te explicará mejor el motivo, aunque realmente ni yo mismo estoy seguro de cuál es. Llamaré en cuanto pueda.

PD: Te debo unas cuantas, hermano.

Muchas gracias Sabo

Ace."

En cuanto salió de la habitación, esta vez sí bajó las escaleras, y al entrar en la cocina, miró sorprendido el panorama.

-Te pasaste…-por un instante, tanta atención le sobrecogió el alma. Y la felicidad de aquel enorme detalle le embriagó por entero. Se prometió a sí mismo que en cuanto volviera le recompensaría a ella tanta devoción. Ace se sentó en la mesa.

-Que va, es lo mínimo. Vas a estar un tiempo sin comer bien, ¿no?-se sentó enfrente de él y lo observó mientras empezaba a comerse su desayuno con una enorme sonrisa.

-Acompáñame…Estaré bastante tiempo sin compartir la mesa contigo…

Y ella simplemente asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Al terminar, recogió sus cosas y ayudó a Nerumi a almacenar los platos. Salió de la cocina en completo silencio y abrió la puerta para marcharse de nuevo al sitio de donde había provenido. Fue entonces cuando Nerumi lo agarró del brazo.

-Vuelve…-susurró. En la cara de Ace se dibujó una expresión triste que ella no vio. Aun le daba la espalda.

-Lo haré antes de que empieces a darte cuenta de que me he ido…-esta vez se volvió para mirarla mientras sonreía.

-Ten cuidado Ace.-permaneció cabizbaja.

-Sonríe por favor, Neru…tener que irme recordando esa expresión tuya…-sabía que era egoísta de su parte pedirle encima aquello, pero lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba.

-Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento. Pero me resulta imposible…-Ace suspiró y se deshizo del agarre.

-Llamaré en cuanto llegue al Moby Dick, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Te quiero Neru…

-Vale…-esta vez la joven volvió a alzar el rostro, pareció mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sincera y el nudo que Ace tenía en el estómago se aflojó por momentos.-dale saludos a Marco y a todos de mi parte.-está vez sonrió más.

-De acuerdo.-el pecoso la siguió en la sonrisa y le desenvolvió el pelo a la de ojos verdes. Luego salió de la casa y sin mirar atrás levantó una mano en señal de despedida. Nerumi lo miró marchar sonriendo,

-Pirata o no…jamás cambiarás…

….

-¿Entonces se ha ido?-Sabo terminó de beberse el zumo casi de un trago para luego mirar con el ceño fruncido a la de ojos verdes.

-Sí, pero volverá pronto, al menos eso espero.-intentó sonreír mientras le servía un chocolate caliente.

-Bueno, no te pasará nada de todas maneras, me ha dejado a cargo de ti.-sonrió y bebió del chocolate. Nerumi lo miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Ace ha hecho qué?

-Voy a quedarme para cuidarte hasta que vuelva.

-Ni hablar Sabo. No lo veo justo. Esto lo ha hecho sin consultarme totalmente.

-Es normal, sabía que te negarías en rotundo.

-Pero, tendrás cosas que hacer ¿no? Y yo sé estar sola. De verdad que no va a pasarme nada…-le sonrió restándole importancia a la situación y al auténtico miedo que sentía si se quedaba sola.

-Le he dado mi "palabra" a Ace. No voy a dejarte sola en el estado en el que estás.

-Pero estaré bien Sabo…-intentó insistir para convencerse incluso a sí misma.

-No seas cabezota. No tengo nada que hacer, ¿en qué va a retrasarme que me quede aquí? De todas formas tendrás a Gray dentro de poco. No iba a irme muy lejos.-Nerumi resopló.

-No hay manera de convencerte ¿cierto?-el rubio negó sonriendo de oreja a oreja divertido.-aun así…

Pero Nerumi no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto una fuerte risa y una puerta abajo les pegó un susto de muerte a ambos, que se miraron espantados.

-¡Quédate aquí Neru!-Sabo salió de la cocina reaccionando al ruido, pero tal y como fue, salió disparado hacia el pasillo y Neru creyó que casi subía al piso de arriba volando.

-¡Sabo!-gritó la joven, que fue hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Bwajajaja! ¡Mi nieta querida! ¡¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?!-una enorme gota rodó por la nuca de la peli castaña, así como un tic en la ceja derecha.

-A…abuelo…-susurró. Sabo se levantó a duras penas entre las maderas de parte de la escalera que se había venido abajo mientras se sacudía el polvo con una sonrisa entretenida.

-¿Aun crees que debería marcharme?-el rubio se acercó a la futura mamá que de repente como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, se escondió tras él.

-Sí he cambiado de opinión.-Sabo sonrió.

-¡Viejo!-saludó a Garp que lo miró con el ceño fruncido más molesto que nunca.

-Tú maldito crío ¡¿qué haces aquí con mi nieta?!-el rubio se tensó y puso cara de circunstancia.

-¿Y las palabras mágicas?-un susurro que solo la joven escuchó.

-Por favor Sabo quédate conmigo hasta que vuelva Ace…-en aquel susurro de la joven al rubio se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Me quedaré-giró un poco la cara y le guiñó un ojo. Nerumi soltó una risita divertida. Que se intensificó cuando le dio a Sabo un empujón hacia Garp.

-¡Adelante abuelo! Sabo tiene algo importante que decirte.-En cuanto mencionó aquello último al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío.-Caballeros, si me necesitan, estoy en la cocina, por favor intenten no destrozarme la casa y si es así tengan en cuentan que trabajaran duro para ponerlo todo en orden.-se escabulló divertida y orgullosa de su fechoría.

-Lo tenía planeado…-Sabo la miró irse con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Aun espero una respuesta Sabooo!-la casa tembló con aquel grito del Vicealmirante. Sin duda iba a ser una estancia más dura de lo que se imaginaba…

…

**Siento el retraso! **** Es que he estado con millones de trabajos y cosas… En compensación, subiré el siguiente capítulo en un par de días! ^^. Gracias por la espera y de nuevo lo siento mucho! **

**Besitos cariñosos! **

**PD: Kona Kana Lee, soy un auténtico desastre xD el correo completo es neruchan no sé si te saldrá bien el símbolo del arroba entre neruchan y hotmail… bueno si tienes algún problema me lo comentas de nuevo, y lo hacemos al revés **** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un besito! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo10.

-¡¿Qué el idiota de Ace te ha dejado sola?!-sin duda el Vicealmirante estaba furioso.

-Sí abuelo.-la joven sonrió de forma pacífica.-pero volverá en un par de días…ha salido por…-antes de mencionar palabra, se pensó dos veces que decir. Sabía que si le decía a su abuelo que su "querido" nieto había vuelto a las andadas en el mar, la cosa podía ponerse peliaguda y Sabo no había tenido un día muy tranquilo-ha salido por cosas del trabajo…-fingida sonrisa. Garp los miró a ambos de forma sospechosa, tanto que hasta a Sabo le empezaron a temblarlas piernas.

-Bueno…más le vale volver pronto…-pareció creérselo, el rubio suspiró.

-Abuelo, ¿por qué no subes a tomarte un baño antes de cenar?-la joven sonrió.

-¡Bwajajaja es una idea fantástica!-y más feliz que una perdiz el Vicealmirante subió a darse dicho baño.

-A este paso daré yo a luz por ti…-la ocurrencia de Sabo hizo que Neru soltará una carcajada.

-Eres un exagerado…

-Creo que me quedo corto muchas veces…que tensión de día. Gracias a Dios, que mañana se marcha.-el rubio suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara para intentar relajarse.

-Sí.-la joven preparaba la cena mientras lo escuchaba.

-Bueno, cuando terminemos de cenar, dime donde están las sábanas para acomodar el sofá, ¿vale Nerumi?-soltó con cansancio y algo de resignación al ver que su cama de invitado sería invadida por el marine.

-¿El sofá? ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a dormir en el sofá?

-Hombre…sé que Ace no especificó en el contrato dormir bajo un techo, pero tampoco creo que dormir al raso estuviera en sus ideas…-de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen de Ace con cara de muuuyy pocos amigos y prendiendo fuego a su mano derecha.-bueno…tal vez sí…

-Jajaja, deja de decir tonterías. Está noche y hasta que Ace vuelva dormirás conmigo.-lo soltó como si nada. El pobre Sabo casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba consumiendo en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?!-la miró incrédulo. Nerumi se dio la vuelta y observó su expresión divertida.-Nerumi, sé que soy irresistible…-jugó sonriendo seductoramente,-Pero no lo veo bien. Ace es mi hermano y quiero conservar mi integridad, por favor.-alzó las manos en son de paz.

-¡No seas idiota! Estoy embarazada ¿qué vas a hacerme?-el rubio intentó evitar la imagen mental que había hecho que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas.

-Aun así. El sofá está bien.-insistió,-No me apetece ser amenazado por el fuego de Ace la próxima vez que entre por la puerta de esta casa.

-Ace no va a hacerte nada-rió-deja de decir tonterías. En el sofá no dormirás.

-La bañera también parece cómoda.

-¡Sabo!-le chistó empezando a enfadarse.-escucha…si no fuera importante no te lo pediría…y lo sabes…-aquella mirada tierna lo desarmó por completo, y por un momento maldijo la hora en la que Ace se la quedó y la hizo suya para siempre.

-Está bien…lo haré…-sonrió después de lanzar un largo suspiro sin poder apartas sus ojos de la muchacha.

….…

-¡¿Piensas que voy a permitir que duermas con mi nieta en la misma cama sin el imbécil de tu hermano aquí?!

-¡Me da igual lo que digas, viejo! ¡Ella me lo ha pedido y lo haré encantado! ¡No va a pasar la noche sola porque tu lo digas!-parecía que a esas alturas de la noche Sabo estaba más "peleón" que el resto del día. Sulfurado se le oía gritar por el pasillo al marine a diestro y siniestro.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a levantar la voz a un superior tuyo?! ¡Eres un vándalo! ¡No voy a dejar que le toques un pelo!-una vena se le hinchó al Vicealmirante en la sien. Y al rubio no se le ocurrió gesto más infantil que sacarle la lengua. Ahí empezó la persecución por toda la casa. -¡Vuelve aquí para que te de tu merecido! ¡Eres un vándalo y un maldito pirata que debería estar entre rejas!

-¡Y tu eres un viejo amargado!-le contestó el otro que lanzó un gruñido.

Nerumi que veía el alboroto sentada en su cama mientras leía, se levantó hecha una auténtica furia. Sobre todo cuando ambos entraron en su dormitorio a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

-¡Saaabooo! ¡Abuelooo!-les tiró a ambos un cojín que les dio de lleno en la cara-¡Se acabo la fiesta!-gritó enfadada. Está vez, era ella la que tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder ante la acalorada contienda. Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos. -¡Abuelo a la habitación de invitados a dormir! ¡Sabo ven aquí inmediatamente y acuéstate!-terminó. Y sin rechistar ambos obedecieron mientras se dedicaban miradas de resentimiento y de odio.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a la joven apenado. Esta, se dirigió al baño y cerró de un portazo. Sin duda se había enfadado y bien.

Al salir se lo encontró sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Tenía las mismas pintas que la noche en la que se lo había cruzado. Por un instante las palabras que le mencionó acerca de ella se le vinieron a la cabeza. Y sin querer se mordió el labio inferior, estaba realmente guapo…

-¿A qué lado voy?-la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ahí, donde estás. En mi izquierda.-el rubio la notó arisca aun, por lo que se echó en la cama sin rechistar. La joven hizo lo propio y se tumbó en su lado mirando al techo. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. Había sido un primer día sin él agotador. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo echarlo de menos, aun así había notado su ausencia. Sobre todo cuando aquel par de alborotadores la traían de cabeza. Él habría devuelto la tranquilidad a aquella casa aunque fuera a base de alguna llamarada que otra. Sonrió nostálgica, y sin querer unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas hasta llegar a la almohada.

Un pequeño suspiro de dolor. Apenas imperceptible al oído, pero que sin embargo, él oyó. Preocupado se dio la vuelta, la miró en penumbra con la poca luz que entraba a través de la cortina, se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y suspiró.

-Deja de preocuparte…estará bien…

-No sabes la angustia que siento… si no vuelve…yo…

-Volverá…

-¿Y si no lo hace…?-su voz estaba rota. El rubio se permitió el atrevimiento de tocarle aquel enorme vientre.

-Tiene motivos Nerumi…no va a dejarse amedrentar por el primero que pase. Ace siempre consigue lo que se propone, siempre cumple su palabra, estará a salvo y volverá, ya lo verás…-la muchacha suspiró abatida.

-Gracias Sabo…-por un instante la joven se refugió en su abrazo protector. El rubio sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias…? No he hecho nada. Además solo te hemos dado la lata hoy... ¿por qué…?

-Por quedarte a dormir aquí…-le cortó.-la cama es demasiado grande, y jamás he dejado de compartirla con él desde que estoy aquí…dormir sola hubiese sido horriblemente triste…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte me quedaré aquí hasta que regrese…

-Le quiero…

-No me cabe ninguna duda…-le susurró.

-Entonces…-se separó para mirarlo desde abajo.-deberías entenderlo…-los ojos llorosos, las mejillas empapadas. La culpabilidad en el corazón.-no puedo darte lo que…

-Shhh…-le selló los labios con un dedo.-Estoy bien Nerumi. Deja de preocuparte por mí y mis estúpidos arrebatos.-casi rio.

-Pero…

-Él está…-volvió a interrumpirla-loco por ti. Jamás vi a Ace tan extasiado y obsesionado con una mujer. Y eso que siempre tuvo su fama.-ella agachó el rostro.-Sin embargo….-le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara-le hiciste cambiar…eres el mayor motivo por el que cree que su existencia merece la pena…te aseguro que soy feliz de que tú seas la elegida por él…Yo siempre estaré bien si vosotros estáis bien…Así que no te preocupes por…-pero de pronto calló, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando unos labios cálidos y mojados por las lágrimas se posaron sobre los suyos. Y sin saber porque no se apartó en absoluto de aquel contacto, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo cuanto antes si no quería que fuese su perdición. Sin embargo, resignado ante aquel arrebato y cúmulo de emociones, simplemente cerró los ojos y le acarició la nuca a la joven con la mano libre.

En aquel momento de entera debilidad, ella lo había hecho…con todas sus consecuencias…lo había besado…

…**..**

**¡Aquí está el 10! Como prometí subiría dos capítulos esta semana! Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido corto pero intenso verdad?**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Se retiró asustada de su propia reacción, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Sabo yo…lo siento…no quería…no pienses que…-Sin embargo, y a pesar de que pensaba que enseguida se enfadaría. Aquello no ocurrió.

-Ha sido mi culpa Nerumi. Tranquila, te he confundido…y te estoy haciendo sufrir…será mejor que deje de incomodarte y me baje al sofá.

-¡No!-le agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera.-quédate por favor...-había agachado el rostro. Y de pronto silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por su voz grave y susurrante.

-Dime… ¿qué has sentido?-no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que preguntárselo. Aunque la verdad fuera buena, aunque fuera mala, aunque le doliese demasiado…

-Nada.-contestó con rotundidad la de ojos verdes.-no quiero hacerte daño. Perdóname…-Sabo se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho entonces?

-Ace…estaba tan ofuscada en él y en todo lo que está haciendo que por un momento me sentí…

-Sentiste que has pasado a un segundo plano desde que se ha ido…-terminó él por ella.

-Ni siquiera ha llamado…

-No habrá tenido oportunidad, tan solo hace unas horas que se fue.-intentó sonreír-Deja de decir tonterías Nerumi…Y…si quieres que me quede, lo haré, pero con la condición de que Ace no debe enterarse jamás de esto.

-Pero…

-Nerumi, solo ha sido un roce ligero de labios. Eso ni siquiera debería de llamarse beso-rió.-siento haberte confundido…

-Y yo siento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato…-le contestó con una sonrisa culpable.

-Bah! No te preocupes. Y en cuanto a Ace…ya verás como regresa antes de que te des cuenta.

-Eso espero…

-Os habéis vuelto unos empalagosos.-puso voz de interpretación-"¡Oh Ace te necesito tanto!" y el otro "¡Te quiero mi amor!"-Nerumi soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por el rubio, el cual se llevó un almohadazo.

-¡No te pases! ¡No somos así!-la joven le sacó la lengua.

-¡Pero si me quedo corto! Jajaja.

-¡¿Queréis dormir ya?!-El Vicealmirante abrió, de pronto, de par en par la puerta de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo sentimos abuelo…-contestaron al unísono. Luego cerró de un portazo.

-Anda vamos a dormir antes de que terminemos en el cadalso.

-Dirás antes de que termines en el cadalso-sonrió altiva mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.

-¡Es verdad se me olvidaba que eras la favorita del viejo!-la picó.

-Idiota…-murmuró la joven. Sabo volvió a reír esta vez más bajito, para luego cerrar los ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño…

….

Había pasado una semana. No tenía señales de vida de él. Estaba terriblemente preocupada, para qué negarlo. No obstante intentaba guardar las formas delante de Sabo. Estaba segura de que pondría el grito en el cielo. El abuelo se había marchado el día anterior, no sin antes advertirle al rubio de todo lo que podría pasarle si la tocaba un solo pelo. Parecía, y Ace se lo estaba perdiendo, que con aquel comportamiento, el Vicealmirante, dejaba claro su aceptación hacia aquella relación y parecía que en cuanto a los hombres estaría de parte del moreno a toda costa. Ella era de él y de nadie más.

Se echó en el sofá. Aquella mañana se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y es que no todos los días se hacían 8 meses desde que se engendra a un hijo. Y con la llegada del verano el embarazo se le estaba haciendo eterno además de bastante agotador. Le impedía hacer cualquier tipo de cosa que requiriera demasiada dificultad, y con lo activa que era, eso suponía un enorme problema. Aun cavilaba en sus pensamientos cuando el sueño la cogió de pronto y rendida de trasnochar por la preocupación, se quedó totalmente dormida. Minutos después, el Den-den Mushi sonó.

"-¿Diga?-Sabo contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, aquel calor que hacía lo tenía totalmente atontado.

-¡Sabo!-la energía de aquella voz lo sacó un poco de su desconcierto.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Ace, ¿es que ya no me reconoces?-el moreno sonrió amplio al otro lado del aparato.

-¡Ace!-esta vez se levantó de su asiento furioso-¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡Llevas una semana de aventura y Nerumi aquí sufriendo por tu ausencia! ¡Está muerta de preocupación ¿lo sabías?!

-Cálmate Sabo-tono de culpabilidad-se me ha hecho imposible llamar antes, estamos muy ocupados por aquí.

-¿Estás con Marco?-parecía haberse calmado.

-Sí, así que tranquilo. ¡Ni que fueras mi mujer!

-La verdad no lo soy pero tampoco querría.

-¡Vaya! Gracias hermano tu siempre tan simpático-ironía-pásame a Neru. Estoy deseando hablar con ella.

-¿Y eso? Parecía que te habías olvidado por completo del estado en el que está.-seguía molesto.

-Por eso, porque sé el estado en el que esta, la llamo. Hoy hacen 8 meses, Sabo. No suelo olvidarme de las cosas importantes y de mi hijo menos. ¡Pásamela venga!

-Eres un convenido…-el rubio bufó y caminó hasta el salón. Cuando entró se asomó al sofá y la encontró totalmente dormida.-Lo siento mucho Ace, pero está dormida aquí en el salón. Será de todo lo que está trasnochando…-aquello último le sonó a reproche.

-¿Quieres dejarte de sarcasmos? No he podido Sabo, ¡punto!-lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.- ¡Pásamela!-le gritó.

-¡No! Está dormida.-el moreno suspiró ante la réplica de su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Estás desconfiando de mí acaso?

-¡En absoluto! ¡Pero me estás dando motivos, y mi paciencia se agota! Pásame con Neru, y si está dormida despiértala. No va a rechazar hablar conmigo.-si de algo estaba convencido Ace, era de que aquella última frase era una verdad como un templo.

-Eres un egoísta…-susurró el otro con resignación y algo molesto. Luego se agachó frente a la de ojos verdes para despertarla con suavidad.-Nerumi…eh, Nerumi…-la joven protestó en sueños que la estuvieran desvelando.-Nerumi, despierta…es Ace al teléfono, vamos despierta...-le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro y poco a poco ella pareció abrir los ojos, hasta que, somnolienta, se incorporó.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Sabo…?-él le sonrió amplio al verla frotarse los ojos para espabilarse.

-Es Ace.-le mostró el aparato. Al decir aquello, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y cogió corriendo el aparato para luego colocarse el auricular en la oreja.

-¡Ace!-gritó. Por primera vez en una semana estaba realmente feliz y tranquila.

-¡Neru!-le contestó el moreno con la misma intensidad-te escucho genial.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿lo sabías? ¿Quién está contigo?-el moreno lanzó una carcajada.

-Para, para… ¿Y todas esas preguntas? ¿Qué tal dura eras? Esta no es mi Neru…-se burló divertido.

-Me has tenido en vilo una semana Ace… -le reprochó la otra como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y caprichosa.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Oi, Sabo me ha regañado, ¿acaso estás mal?

-No lo llevo muy bien…ya lo sabías… ¿verdad?-susurró abatida mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá y se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la frente con resignación.

-Antes no me aguantabas ¿y ahora te soy imprescindible a diario en casa?-el pecoso volvió a picarla de nuevo, aunque fuese un poquito, le encantaba verla protestar. Sin embargo, y en contra de sus expectativas, no lo hizo.

-Sí…-la joven lanzó un puchero que él oyó a la perfección. No pudo aguantarse sonreír amplio y sentirse realmente especial. Solo como ella podía hacerlo sentir.

-Jajaja, tus caprichos me salen caros.

-No soy tan caprichosa. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener al padre de mi hijo conmigo? Además hoy…

-Falta un mes para que des a luz.-aquella contestación del moreno interrumpiendo su frase, la sorprendió.

-¿Te has acordado?

-Por supuesto…es imposible olvidar, para un hombre, el día que lo hizo con una mujer y metió la pata.-bromeó, entre risas.

-¡Ace!-le regañó.

-Perdooonaa…

-Umm…

-Jajaja ¡Oh vamos Neru! Volvemos a ese rencor que me tienes.

-Estás muy gracioso últimamente…-sarcasmo en su tono.

-Y tú muy rebelde.

-Já! Para nada…además…-susurró bajando el tono unas cuartas.-Te veo muy contento parece que tu lo llevas mejor…-lo último lo dijo afligida.

-Eres una exagerada Neru. Te echo de menos más que tu a mí seguro.-susurró el otro con aquel tono meloso que solo ponía en aquellas situaciones. Solo cuando eran los oídos de ella los que escuchaban sus palabras.

-No empieces a picarme Ace, te conozco…-le reprochó la de ojos verdes con dulzura y una sonrisa cómplice.

-Vamos…hablo totalmente enserio…-nada más escucharlo a la joven se le aceleró el corazón y le dio un vuelco el alma.

-Oi… ¿Cuándo vuelves?-y de nuevo aquella necesidad de protección, aquella necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

-Dentro de dos días saldré de aquí del Moby Dick, espero no tardar más de dos más. Haré lo posible, aunque tenga que trasnochar, no te preocupes Neru…

-Tampoco quiero que te excedas y no duermas nada.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes…-susurró feliz.

Pero de pronto, en la paz de aquella conversación, se escuchó una voz por detrás del pecoso. La voz de uno de los tripulantes del barco.

-¡Comandante! Tenemos un problema, nos atacan, suba a la cubierta de inmediato.-al escuchar aquello por el otro lado del teléfono, Nerumi se tapó la boca ahogando un pequeño gritito.

-Ya voy.-contestó el moreno totalmente relajado.- Emmm… ¿Neru? Tengo que dejarte han surgido problemas.

-¡Ace por favor!-de pronto se alteró más de lo debido.-Confío en ti pero ten cuidado.-a lo lejos se oyó una explosión.

-¡Tengo que dejarte!-gritó el pecoso. Había demasiado ruido fuera.

-¡Ace espera!-Las explosiones de fuera se sucedían y cada se escuchaban con más fuerza si cabe. Los nervios la alteraron más.

-¡No te oigo…! ¡Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando pueda!-el pecoso escuchó a la perfección los gritos de lucha de sus compañeros y empezó a impacientarse.

-¡Ace…!-de pronto un mareo, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se echó en el sofá, con la respiración entrecortada y de pronto un enorme dolor en el vientre.

-¡¿Neru…?! ¿Me has oído?-el moreno aun hablaba con ella…"

Pero de pronto la línea se cortó, y a la vez un enorme dolor le sobrevivo en el vientre. La respiración pasó de ser pausada a rápida y angustiosa. El dolor se intensificaba y un mareo la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras el dolor se pronunciaba.

-¡Sabo!-gritó ofuscada y nerviosa. Casi al borde de un ataque ansioso. El rubio se apresuró a su encuentro al escuchar tal alteración y grito de la joven.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-la miró asustado y en vilo. Con la preocupación fluyéndole por cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya viene…

-¡ ¿Quéee?! ¡¿Ya?!-aquella noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Por un instante se quedó totalmente paralizado sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento.

-¡Sí! ¡Por el amor de Dios llama a un médico!-en cuanto la escuchó gritar de nuevo reaccionó nervioso y alterado. Empezó a sudar frío y un extraño temblor le comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo. Mientras tanto en el sofá, el dolor de Nerumi en el bajo vientre se intensificaba.

-Vale, pero tranquilízate.-el rubio daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaba alteradísimo.

-¡¿Quieres llamar al médico?!-le gritó la de ojos verdes con las lágrimas saltadas.

-Voy, voy.-cogió el Den den Mushi y marcó.-bien, respira hondo y agárrame la mano con todas tus fuerzas.-dicho y hecho.

De pronto en los alrededores de la casa se escuchó un enorme grito…

…

-Ha sido una falsa alarma, no se preocupe. -Doi sonrió cuando Sabo se sentó rendido en uno de los sillones del salón. Estaba sudando como nunca en su vida. La angustia y los nervios habían sido horrorosos. Y aun le temblaban las piernas y las manos.

-Se me ha pasado toda la vida por delante en imágenes.

-Jaja, es usted un exagerado joven.

-Creo que a veces me quedo demasiado corto. Después del susto que me he llevado…-suspiró abatido.

-Pues cálmese, está bien. Es normal que a estas alturas tenga falsas alarmas. Aun así, debes de asegurarte de que repose más aun.-la joven permanecía dormida en el sofá. El rubio la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Y a qué ha podido deberse?

-Bueno, últimamente está sufriendo muchos cambios emocionales, y para Nerumi no es bueno. Está débil anímicamente. Cuídala mucho hasta que Ace regrese, y que tenga los menos cambios de humor posible, si no las hormonas se le revuelven más.

-Está bien, haré todo lo posible para que no se levante de esa cama y me dé otro susto. Es en estos momentos cuando el padre de ese niño debería de estar presente…-sin duda aquel enfado con Ace no era algo pasajero ya que Sabo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno…-Doi suspiró con aquella sonrisa característica suya.-Ahora lo más importante es el estado de la madre, tiene que ponerse fuerte para lo que vendrá.

-No se preocupe, así será doctor.-Sabo imitó al doctor en sus reacciones.

-Me parece estupendo. Bueno, te dejo que hay otra mujer en este pueblo a punto de dar a luz también y necesita su oportuna revisión.-el rubio acompañó a Doi a la puerta.

-Gracias por todo doctor.-el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa al salir y le estrechó con fuerza la mano.

-Cuídala mucho anda.-Sabo asintió un par de veces-Y por cierto, no te lo he dicho antes, pero es bastante posible que el parto se adelante…

-¿Qué se adelante? ¿Y de cuando estamos hablando?-De nuevo aquella faceta nerviosa del pirata.

-Según la revisión hasta un par de semanas es posible. Así que, cuídala mucho.

-Claro…-se despidió del doctor y cerró la puerta. Sin duda aquellos días que restaban para que Ace volvieran serían los más largos de toda su vida.

…

Entró en la habitación de la joven con una bandeja en mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Traigo la comida para la mamá más guapa del mundo y para el bebé con más prisa.-la de ojos verdes sonrió con cara de culpabilidad.

-No debiste de haberte molestado, te estamos dando muchos problemas Sabo…-el rubio le colocó la bandeja en la cama.

-¡No me digas que vas a rechazarlo! Es mi menú especial…-le guiñó un ojo para intentar animarla y hacerla reír. Habían pasado dos días desde que el médico hizo aquella visita y desde entonces Nerumi estaba muy deprimida.-Y tienes que comer mucho para que Gray se ponga fuerte, fuerte y todo salga genial.

-Gracias…-contestó simplemente la peli castaña, para luego agachar la cabeza y comenzar a comer. Aunque sin duda estaba demasiado triste. Sabo no pudo remediar suspirar y mirarla afligido.

-Nerumi… ¿qué te pasa? Ace dijo que vendría en un par de días y pronto tendrás a Roger aquí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me ha llamado…después de aquel ataque no sé nada de él…

-Deja de decir tonterías. Ace está bien, aun está en plena forma-el rubio le alzó el rostro agarrándola de la barbilla mientras se sentaba sobre las sábanas-Y Doi ha dicho que nada de cambios emocionales fuertes…por favor…-le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, ella simplemente cerró los ojos al contacto y suspiró.

-Lo sé…pero no puedo evitarlo… ¿qué le diría a Gray si su padre no regresa? Si no lo llega a conocer…Tengo miedo Sabo…-De nuevo aquella horrorosa fragilidad que el rubio quería tanto, y que le había pasado factura unas semanas atrás.

-Nerumi…-susurró derrotado.-Vamos,-intentó sonreír. Ella abrió los ojos en cuanto él apartó su mano de su mejilla.-Ace es cabezón de nacimiento y si está obsesionado con volver, lo hará. No se va a dejar amedrentar por un par de soldadillos y algún que otro capitán de la Marina. Su recompensa fue alta. Además tiene su Akuma no mi…

-Lo sé…-intentó sonreír.

-Te preocupas demasiado…-el rubio rió mientras le daba un pequeño toquecito en la frente a la de ojos verdes con dos de sus dedos en un roce cariñoso. La peli castaña miró con curiosidad el gesto y suspiró.

-Supongo.-alzó el rostro definitivamente para regalarle al rubio una sonrisa sincera, cuando de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…lo mismo y es…-por un momento a Nerumi se le iluminó la mirada y abrió la boca con emoción.

-No deberías hacerme ilusiones.

-Vuelvo enseguida…-Sabo besó la frente de la joven antes de salir de la habitación y ella no pudo reprimir una tierna sonrisa.

….

-¡Al fin llegamoooooss!-ante aquel grito, cierta peli naranja le arreó un golpe en la cabeza al rey de los piratas.

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar! ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo!

-Creo que más bien miran al trío de atrás.-sonrió una morena de pelo largo a los que se bajaban del barco.

-¡Qué vergüenza…!-el pequeño renito se escondió detrás de cierto espadachín y se agarró de la pierna mientras andaba.

-¡Sal de ahí que no pasa nada!-el peli verde movía de forma exagerada la pierna para que el pequeño reno se despegara, sin obtener resultado.

-¿Así que está es tu Villa natal?-el moreno tirador se dirigió a su capitán.

-¡Sí! ¡¿A qué es chula?!

-Parece muy tranquila ¿verdad Kaya?-la joven médica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, además estoy deseando conocer al hermano mayor de tu alborotador capitán y a Nerumi.-contestó la rubia.

-Te llevarás genial con ella ya lo verás.-sonrió Ussop orgulloso de los suyos.

Todos se habían bajado del barco y se dirigían hacia la casa de la pareja, no sin ir llamando la atención aquí y allá. Pronto iba a nacer el bebé y decidieron que era momento de hacer una paradita. Al fin y al cabo Nerumi había sido su nakama por muchos años, y Ace no se quedó atrás en el último. Así que al llegar llamaron a la puerta, y entonces fue cuando Sabo abrió.

-¡Saboo!-Luffy se tiró literalmente encima del rubio.

-Ahh! ¡Lu! ¡Me aplastas!-se quejó su hermano mayor tirado en el suelo.

-¡¿Quieres levantarte?!-Nami gritó alterada, para acto seguido atinarle un buen coscorrón.

-Voy, voy…-el moreno lanzó un puchero y Sabo no pudo evitar reír.

-¡¿Dónde está mi morena?! ¡Los ojos verdes de mi vidaaa! ¡Nerumi-swaaaaann!-Sanji no dudo en mirar por toda la casa.

-¡Shhh!-el pobre Sabo insistió en hacer que bajara la voz, pero le fue totalmente imposible.

-¿Y Nerumi dónde está?-preguntó Nami con una enorme sonrisa, que contrastaba a la perfección con su malvada cara de antes.

-Arriba en su habitación.-le respondió el rubio sin tener más remedio que hacerlo y señalando con pesar las escaleras.

-Vamos Kaya, voy a presentártela. ¡Vamos Robin!-las chicas subieron seguidas de un Sanji enamorado y un Luffy que no paraba de reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Yo voy con vosotros! Quizás necesite una revisión.-el pequeño renito subió igual-mientras tanto los otros cuatro se quedaron haciendo compañía a Sabo en el salón, más que nada por petición de este último. Nerumi no estaba para emociones fuertes, y le temía a que estuvieran todos allí para apoyarla, sobre todo vaya que le diera otro ataque emocional de esos que le ponían el corazón a mil por hora…

….

Leía sentada en la cama, había terminado de comer hacia unos minutos cuando escuchó mucho ruido en la parte de abajo. Empezó a extrañarse, pero no se levantó por lo que Sabo pudiera decirle, de manera que permaneció en cama. No obstante, aquellos ruidos se intercambiaron por unas voces bien conocidas y que llevaba años sin escuchar en algunos casos. Aun así, le resultó demasiado raro, tanta casualidad…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y como un rayo, un rubio le agarró la mano con una rosa en la boca.

-¡Tan bellísima como siempre Nerumi-swaaan!

-¡Sanji!-y sin que al rubio le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la joven le dio un abrazo, haciendo que el otro cayera redondo al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-¡Neruuu!-Luffy como gran alborotador que seguía siendo salió disparado hacia ella, sentándose con un gran entusiasmo en la cama.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Neru miró ilusionada y emocionada a ambos. La sorpresa la había sobrecogido, llevaba sin verlos meses…Y al fin y al cabo, eran sus amigos…

-Visitar a la futura mamá.-sonrió la morena.

-¡Robin! ¡Nami!-No podía creer que todos estuvieran allí.

-Sí, además Kaya y Chopper querían hacer de voluntarios ese día ¿verdad?-el renito avergonzado se escondió detrás de la peli naranja.

-¡Qué vergüenza!-Nerumi soltó una carcajada para luego, dedicarle una mirada cariñosa a aquella nueva rubia que "formaba" parte de la tripulación.

-¿Kaya?

-Sí, encantada de conocerte Nerumi.-la joven, como chica educada que era, se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto. Por un momento aquel gesto le recordó a cierta postura que Ace acostumbraba a hacer cuando había faltado a sus modales o simplemente hacia de las suyas.

-¡Sí, es la novia de Ussop!-se adelantó el muquiwara, gritando aquella ocurrencia a diestro y siniestro haciendo que, el tirador, se pusiese colorado como un tomate.

-¡Luffy!-le gritó Nami como reprimenda, sin embargo, la rubia no pareció avergonzarse y simplemente rió.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya la habéis visto!-Sabo entró en la habitación con la voz cansada, casi tanto como su estado de ánimo ante aquella inesperada visita.-ahora por favor…salid de la habitación. Nerumi necesita descansar.

-¡Oi Sabo! ¿Y Ace?-el pequeño de los hermanos parecía que no daría su brazo a torcer igual de rápido que los demás que ya habían salido de la habitación.

-Esta…de viaje…-si le decía lo que pasaba, Luffy podría hacer cualquier locura…pensó, suspirando resignado.

-¿De viaje?-aquello le sonó a cuento chino. Miró a Nerumi que mantenía la mirada sobre las sábanas.-Sabo… ¿y Ace?-"Y parecía tonto…", pensó el rubio que iba a hablar, sin embargo, ella se adelantó.

-Está con Marco, Luffy…

-¿En el mar?-tanto su voz como su semblante se volvieron serios.

-Sí…Marco necesitaba que lo ayudara a hacer algo muy importante. Y Kurohige estaba de por medio…-al oír aquel nombre el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par, apretó los puños y de forma casi instintiva se giró hacia Sabo para asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. El rubio perdió el equilibrio, al ver el inesperado golpe, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. En aquel momento Nami abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró sorprendida la escena.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó el menor furioso-¡ ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?!-se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el mayor.

-¡Lu! ¡Para, por favor!-Nerumi hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama cuando Nami se interpuso entre el capitán y su hermano.

-Basta Luffy.-el muguiwara bajo la mano que había preparado para darle en la cara a Sabo de nuevo.

-Nami quítate del medio. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-contestó el pirata de lo más serio. Sabo se incorporó del suelo.

-¡Pero si con Nerumi!-gritó la peli naranja.

-Exacto…-Sabo miró a Luffy con recelo, limpiándose el hilo de sangre del labio-el médico ha avisado. El parto puede adelantarse Luffy, con un cambio de humor fuerte…así que déjate de peleas de críos y hablemos las cosas. Yo no le dejé marchar, es más ni siquiera estaba presente cuando se fue. Lo único que me dejó fue una carta. Volverá en un par de días si mal no recuerdo. Habló con Nerumi por Den den Mushi. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano mayor sea un imprudente y un irresponsable. Solo le estoy haciendo el favor de cuidar a Nerumi hasta que regrese pero…-Resopló y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta vez, la paciencia se le había agotado.-…ya estoy cansado…-y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Sabo…lo siento mucho…-una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la futura mamá de ojos verdes.

….

Caminó la calle principal abajo. Le dolía la cabeza y la mejilla. Estaba harto de esforzarse y dar todo lo mejor de sí para luego llevarse aquellas sensaciones tan desagradables. Estaba harto de las visitas y de los sustos. Por primera vez, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación a aquella casa. Y después del golpe de Luffy se había enfadado y mucho. Lo cual le llevó a una de las conclusiones que suele tener todo hombre aburrido o cualquier persona triste, afligida o enfadada. Tenía ganas de beber. Y no pocas ganas, muchas. Así que con el enfado en el cuerpo y la garganta seca, el joven rubio entró en el bar de Makino y se sentó en la barra. La mesera, que se había percatado del nuevo ocupante, se acercó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Cualquier cosa lo suficientemente fuerte como para no levantarme en una semana.-el rubio alzó la mirada con un sonrisa afligida. Fue entonces cuando Makino lo reconoció al instante, llevándose las manos a la boca de la impresión y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sabo…-susurró sin salir de su asombro,

-Hola Makino…-aun mantenía aquella sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Pensé que estabas…-no quiso terminar la frase, todavía no se creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Logré escapar.-y de nuevo aquella sensación que le quemaba la mejilla derecha. Sin duda aquel no era su día…Suspiró frustrado.

-¡¿Y cómo has podido tenernos a todos engañados?!-le gritó. La sonrisa de culpabilidad del joven se amplió.

-Por mi propia seguridad tenía que hacerlo Makino. Además no quería causar más problemas a Ace y a Luffy.-contestó de lo más tranquilo. La mesera salió desde detrás de la barra y le procuró un fuerte abrazo al joven.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, hijo…

-Y yo a vosotros Makino…-el joven correspondió el abrazo con cariño.

De pronto el momento familiar fue interrumpido por una llegada, un tanto inesperada para cierta persona…

-Tía,-la joven rubia entró en la taberna-he hablado con el alcalde y…-Nada más ver la situación, la cesta que llevaba se escapó de entre las manos cayéndose al suelo.-Dios mío que torpe estoy…-susurró se agachó un poco para recoger lo que se le había caído.

-¡Aiko! Vas a hacerte daño deja que…-pero Sabo se adelantó a la mesera y recogió lo que se le había caído a la joven. Luego se incorporó y le tendió la cesta con una sonrisa. Ella la cogió con lentitud sin apartarle la mirada. No sabía si mirarle con una sonrisa o seria. No sabía exactamente como tenía que reaccionar…

-Gracias Sabo…-soltó algo entristecida.

-De nada Ai-chan…-Por el contrario, él le sonrió amplio. Aquel nombre…un nudo en la garganta, los ojos vidriosos, rojez en las mejillas y un vuelco en el corazón…

"Flash Back"

Había pasado una tarde turística por la ciudad de Seroom con aquella joven rubia de ojos azules intensos, como el más profundo de los océanos.

La había conocido hacía un par de meses en el bar que rentaba con su madre. Pero, debido a una enfermedad de la misma se había quedado sola al frente. Desde el principio pareció llevarse bien con la joven mesera, demasiado bien. Hasta el punto de que se ofreció él mismo a ayudarla hasta que su madre se recuperara un poco. Que más le daba estar más tiempo en una isla que en otra, al fin y al cabo no tenía un sitio al que volver.

Ella era divertida, agradable y muy hospitalaria aun sabiendo que trataba con un pirata. Además, ¿para qué negarlo? Era muy atractiva y demasiado apetecible para los ojos de un hombre. Y más si este hombre llevaba más alcohol de lo normal en sus venas, como aquella noche, que decidieron cerrar temprano y tomar un último trago antes de irse a la cama.

-Creo que deberíamos parar de beber…-al rubio se le trababa la lengua casi con cada palabra, mientras ella reía.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! La noche es joven, jajaja.-Sabo sonrió cuando vio como la chica bebía un gran sorbo de su jarra.

-Bebes como un hombre…

-Y tú te quejas como una mujer…-lo miró con picardía.

-¡Ja! Muy graciosa…no aprendas tan rápido de mí…no es bueno que a una señorita se le peguen las habladurías de un pirata.

-No soy una señorita. De rica no tengo nada.

-Pero de pobre tampoco.-sonrió con travesura el rubio que acercó su rostro al de ella, quizás más de lo debido.

-No sigas por ese camino pirata. Estás borracho.-la joven lo apartó con la mano apoyada en su pecho y el rubio volvió a su posición inicial sobre el banco en el que se había sentado frente a la barra. Ella lo miró risueña y divertida desde su posición sentada sobre la misma.

-Oh vamos…deja de hacerte la estrecha Ai…-sin previo aviso, Sabo la agarró de la muñeca haciendo que la joven se acercara de nuevo demasiado a él.

-Deja de decir tonterías Sabo… ¿acaso no tienes en tus pensamientos a otra mujer?-se había acercado a su oído en un susurro sugerente. Si quería juego, lo tendría. Ella no perdería, lo tenía más que claro.

-No, ella es de otro…y en este instante solo te tengo a ti…-rozó sus labios con la nariz de la joven.

-Has bebido demasiado pirata.-la bonita muchacha se incorporó de nuevo sobre la barra del bar con las piernas cruzadas.

-Finges que no me deseas cuando te mueres por besarme…lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras…-él la observó, se había puesto de pie, estaba casi a su altura. La agarró de la cintura y la obligó a acortar cierta distancia.

-Esto es una locura…-ella se apartó de él, se bajó de su asiento y fue en dirección a la puerta de la taberna. Sus brazos cruzados, y en su rostro, aflicción y tristeza ocultas bajo su flequillo rubio como el oro.-te irás…me harás daño…

-¿Qué sientes Aiko?-la joven levantó la vista con los ojos vidriosos, él la miraba con una sonrisa y apoyado en la barra con uno de sus codos, y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Y tú? Dicen que los niños y los borrachos son incapaces de mentir. ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-él se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura de nuevo para atraerla a su cuerpo.

-Porque hace tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con una mujer, porque estando contigo me siento completo, porque quiero entregarte lo poco que tengo, quiero que vengas conmigo al mar…te deseo, te admiro, te quiero mía y de nadie más. Estoy aquí porque tengo miedo. Miedo de que otro te aparte de mí, me volvería loco…

-Solo son palabras de amor de un pirata. No puedes prometer nada. Además estás borracho.-soltó ella no sabiendo bien si sonreír o ponerse seria.

-¿Y tú no?-le agarró las mejillas con sus manos.-Mírame…-le exigió con dulzura-te digo la verdad…

-No sé Sabo…-intentó agachar el rostro, pero él la forzó a que lo levantara.

-Ai…-le sonrió y juntó su frente con la propia.-te quiero...-y ella se derritió por completo. Se incorporó de puntillas, se agarró de su nuca con ambas manos y lo besó casi con desesperación.

-Yo también te quiero Sabo…-le susurró ella entre suspiros. Su corazón estaba acelerado y la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía aumentar por segundos. No sabía si era por reacción a él o por el alcohol. Llegados a aquel punto le daba totalmente igual el motivo. Se había enamorado de un pirata. Con todas sus consecuencias.

"Fin Flash Back"

…

**Aquí dejo el capítulo 11! Es bastante más largo que los anteriores y pasan bastantes cositas, no? Espero que os este gustando esta tercera y última parte de la historia! ^^ Veremos a ver cómo termina esta historia de amor…**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y vuestras lecturas! Y siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes **

**PD: kona kana, como así parece ser que no puedes, siempre podríamos hacerlo al revés, de das tu el tuyo y te agrego yo ^^. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Mucho más largo, verdad? Un besito!**

**Un beso y un abrazo cariñoso! Hasta la semana que viene! **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-¿Os conocéis?

-Sí, un poco…-contestó la rubia.

-Un poco…-repitió Sabo con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

-Tía, me voy a casa a descansar. Estar mucho rato bajo el sol no es mi fuerte-sonrió la joven.

-Claro cielo, ten cuidado. Luego hablamos.-la rubia iba a salir de la taberna cuando él la llamó.

-Aiko-ella se giró-¿puedo acompañarte?

-Sí.-asintió con una sonrisa. Y ambos salieron del bar.

Caminaban calle abajo. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar. Miraban a la gente o a su alrededor. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en el ayer…

La miró de reojo, estaba embarazada y aun así, preciosa. No sabía si tenía buena o mala suerte. Las mujeres a las que verdaderamente deseo en su vida estaban embarazadas y sin duda, él no era el padre de ninguno de sus hijos. Así que, como su hermano Ace haría, maldijo su suerte. Suspiró y desvió la mirada. Quería hablarle, quería disculparse, quería preguntarle quién había sido capaz de tenerla como él la tuvo después de que se fuera, quería saber porque en vez de golpearle, lo había recibido con una enorme sonrisa y un atisbo de nerviosismo. Quería saber porque no lo había esperado. Sin embargo, no era capaz…con lo bocaza que era siempre, y esta vez no era capaz de emitir sonido…y fue entonces cuando comprendió que no la había olvidado en todos aquellos meses…

Lo miraba ofuscado en sus pensamientos. Sabía que luchaba en su interior consigo mismo. Sabía que estaba deseando hablar aunque no le salieran las palabras. Lo conocía bien. Se agarró el vientre un instante. Sintió latir aquella nueva vida de su interior, y sonrió nostálgica. De seguro estaría celoso. No la había olvidado, al igual que ella nunca lo olvidó. Es más, siempre esperó su regreso. Siempre. Por eso no se había enfadado con él, porque aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, aun quería a aquel maldito pirata…

De pronto, se sorprendió y mucho, cuando él la tomó de la mano e hizo que se frenara en mitad de la calle.

-Aiko…yo…-mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

-Sé que lo sientes…estoy totalmente segura de ello…-le sonrió con dulzura.

-Perdóname.-el rubio alzó la mirada y observó culpable a la bonita muchacha.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada Sabo.-continuó caminando. Él, no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y seguirla en silencio. Al cabo de otro buen rato de dicho silencio sepulcral, llegaron a una pequeña casita y ella abrió la puerta.-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Hasta más ver pirata.-iba a cerrar cuando él se interpuso en la misma para impedirlo.

-Sé que te prometí millones de cosas.-De nuevo se trababa. Aquella maldita capacidad para que no le salieran las palabras adecuadas le estaban colmando la paciencia. Y más cuando él no era así en absoluto. No era de tartamudear, ni dudar. Las cosas eran mejor decirlas siempre claras, o al menos, algunas de ellas.

-Solo eran palabras…se las llevó el viento-Él terminó entrando, obligando a la joven a introducirse en la casa. Fue entonces cuando Sabo cerró la puerta, la miró con intensidad y sonrió entre la culpabilidad y el nerviosismo. Entre la felicidad por el encuentro y el amor.

-Pero eran palabras de amor…

-Un amor, que aunque te fueras, te sigo profesando.-le reclamó Aiko cruzándose de brazos con tristeza y pesar.-Además…-suspiró y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No sabiendo muy bien si decir aquello iba a traer consecuencias buenas. Aun así lo diría. Había alguien que le había enseñado a ser valiente.-…tú estabas enamorado de otra mujer siempre lo dijiste.

-Eso es cierto.-no mintió.-Pero aun así debes saber que cuando te tenía eras única. Que no pensaba en otra persona que no fueses tú. Que te quería solo a ti…-Aiko agachó el rostro.-tú sin embargo me cambiaste casi al instante.-le señaló su estado con la mirada. No obstante y a pesar del reproche, parecía no guardar rencor. Sabo entendía a la perfección lo que había supuesto para ella su marcha…Aun así, observó como esta vez Aiko lo miró con picardía.

-Estás celoso.

-¿Quién yo? Ni hablar…-soltó un pequeño puchero que intentó disimular al instante. Ella se acercó y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Eres un mentiroso pirata.-él la agarró de la muñeca y se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Quién es él?-Lo estaba. A pesar de no guardar rencor, estaba celoso. Demasiado celoso.

-Que más te da…-se retiró de él resuelta con una sonrisa triunfadora, sabiendo que lo había picado.

-Ai…-intentó reprocharle el rubio, pero la chica se adelantó.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me entregué a ti?-cambió de tema. Por un instante Sabo abrió los ojos de par en par. Su ira parecía aplacarse un tanto. Sonrió con nostalgia pensando en aquel maravilloso instante…

-Por supuesto. Fue aquella noche después de estar en el bar bebiendo…

"Flash Back"

Estaba sentada de nuevo sobre la barra del bar. No obstante había enredado sus piernas sobre su cintura. Él se retiró para dejarla respirar. Pero no apartó los labios de su piel porque continuó con su cuello.

-Sabo…-suspiró la joven acalorada.

-Que…

-Vamos a dejarlo ya ¿vale? Mañana es...-él la miró y la besó con brusquedad.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-le susurró al separarse de su boca. Ella negó con la cabeza y una mirada inocente. Y él intentó continuar con una labor que fue frenada por la rubia.

-Pero aquí no…

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? Iré dónde me pidas…

"Fin Flash Back"

-Iré dónde me pidas…-dijo ella.-eso me dijiste. ¿Acaso ya no…?

-Por supuesto que si…

-¿Lo hiciste por deseo?

-Porque te quería…

-¿Y ahora?

-Cuando te he visto me ha dado vuelco el corazón. Jamás te olvidé.

-Ella estará siempre ahí.

-Al igual que él en ti.

-Te equivocas…Ace no está ya en mí. Dejó de estarlo cuando tu apareciste en mi vida para ponerlo todo patas arriba. Pero ella…-Sabo la cortó y de nuevo miró cabizbajo el suelo que pisaban sus pies.

-Ella eligió a mi hermano, lo eligió a él…-la rubia alzó la mirada sorprendida.

-Nerumi…-susurró.

-…-silencio.

-Por eso estás aquí… ¿Es ella?- el rubio no contestó. Solo le apartó la mirada. No se atrevía si quiera a pronunciarse- ¿aquella noche… pensabas en ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-esta vez Sabo alzó el rostro y contestó esta vez enfadado. La miró con dureza. Una dureza que pronto desapareció.-Me hiciste sentir especial aquella noche. Por fin sentía que había encontrado mi camino. Desee tenerte para mí siempre. Fue…

-¿Mágico?

"Flash Back"

La recostó sobre la cama. En los alrededores, velas, y un dulce olor a azucenas que provenía de la mesilla de noche. Ya no había alcohol entre ellos, ni desesperación, ni dureza. Ahora todo era dulzura y lentitud. Habían pasado del simple deseo, al amor más puro y pasional.

Apartó la ropa de la joven acompañando cada gesto con besos que la hacían temblar y que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. La dejó en ropa interior y sentada en la cama. Le daba la espalda. Aprovechó el momento para deshacerse también de su ropa. Se sentó de espaldas a ella y le desabrochó el sujetador con delicadeza retirándolo mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Luego, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho para darle suaves mordiscos en el cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre plano.

Ella lanzó un suspiró al viento. Su respiración, se fue agitando cuando una de las manos pasó de su vientre a su pecho, y más aun cuando su otra mano bajó colándose por las braguitas de encaje negro, en vez subir al igual que la otra. Y de pronto aquel suspiró se convirtió en un gemido de placer.

-Si te hago daño dímelo…-le susurró al oído mientras intensificaba el contacto.

-Solo me harás daño cuando te marches pirata…

-No me iré…

-Mientes…-de pronto Sabo paró el contactó. Se incorporó y la empujó sobre las sábanas. Para luego tumbarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-le susurró.

-Nada…-la rubia se incorporó y recorrió el torso del pirata con los dedos, hasta sentarse ella esta vez a horcajadas suya.-Solo piensa en mí…

-No dejo de pensar en ti…-ella retiró el resto de ropa que los cubría a ambos y adoptó la misma posición que antes-…si no, no habría llegado a este punto…

-Es cierto,-Aiko lo miró desde arriba, altiva. Como la que consigue el más preciado de los tesoros.-si fuera tan solo interés, podrías haber pagado a una chica por sus servicios en cualquier burdel, ¿no?

-Eres lista…-y de nuevo aquella sonrisa del joven que quitaba el sueño. La rubia sonrió y sin pensárselo se introdujo en él. Al instante lanzó un gemido al aire y Sabo cerró los ojos. Durante unos instantes no se movió, se acercó a él desde su posición para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Quiero ser tuya siempre…-le susurró.

-Prométeme entonces que si me marcho me esperarás…

-Te lo prometo. -contestó sin titubear. Y la situación cambió de forma radical. Ya no lo controlaba ella, sino él…

"Fin Flash Back"

-Y ni siquiera te has dignado a cumplir tu promesa…en cuanto me fui, irías corriendo a los brazos de otro. A la vista está que te cambias de amor como de ropa interior.-de nuevo aquellos malditos celos.

-No me hables así, Sabo…Estaba dolida, entiéndelo.

-¿Crees que a mí no me costó marcharme?-la joven agachó el rostro.

-Ya claro…tú…que egoísta eres…-contestó entristecida-¡Eres pirata! esa es tu ley. Dejar a una mujer con el corazón en un puño en cada puerto. Es tu misión.

-Parece mentira que digas eso de mí. Es como si no me conocieras de nada.

-¡Me prometiste el sol cuando solo eras capaz de darme la luna!

-Eras la primera mujer a la que le prometía algo, te lo dije. ¡Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de creerme! ¿Cómo podías decirme que me amabas si desconfiabas de mi Aiko?

-¿Cómo no iba a desconfiar? ¡¿Sabiendo que había otra mujer en tu alma?! ¡Pensé que correrías tras ella después de dejarme en tierra! Y así lo has hecho…-Sabo suspiró.

-¿Acaso eres tan tonta que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que dices? Es mi hermano. Y Nerumi solo fue un amor de mi niñez. Solo un capricho.

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo… ¡bebes los vientos por ella!...no me quieres…-negó con el rostro. La vista se le empezó a nublar con aquellas primeras lágrimas.

-Y tú a mí tampoco…estás embarazada de otro hombre. Y lo amarás con ganas.

-¡¿Y qué sabrás tu?!-está vez la joven empezó a llorar desconsolada y dolida.

-Ah… ¿acaso te gusta tener hijos con hombres que de los cuales ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre?-y de nuevo aquella sensación en la mejilla. Aquel bofetón le ardía y le picaba. Se había pasado. Y más aun cuando la estaba viendo llorar de pura rabia.

-Eso que me has llamado tiene un nombre…

-Perdóname.-susurró afligido agachando el rostro.

-Y no sabes nada del padre de mi hijo…así que mejor cállate. Me dan lo mismo tus malditos celos…Tuviste la oportunidad de quedarte y la dejaste escapar…-la rubia lo miraba de cerca con enfado y el ceño fruncido. Las mejillas se le habían enrojecido dela llantina.

-¿Quién es Aiko? ¿Quién es el padre?-había suavizado el tono unas cuartas para poder continuar con aquella conversación de la forma más civilizada posible.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-el joven le apartó las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Para matarlo…-la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.-se ha tomado la libertad y el privilegio de probar algo que no es suyo…

-Tampoco soy tuya pirata.

-¿Entonces de quién eres? ¿De Ace?

-De nadie…-se apartó de su lado y le dio la espalda. Sabo suspiró. No discutiría más. Y después de un largo silencio para sosegarse, se acercó a ella y le rodeo el talle con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-Porque no dejamos a un lado las diferencias. Ambos sabemos que no nos hemos olvidado. Que nos queremos. Que nos deseamos. No me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho,-le dio la vuelta para mirarla-estoy aquí. Y aquí pienso quedarme contigo. Si el padre de ese niño no está contigo, por algo será. Ai…aun te quiero.-y como meses atrás, aquella sonrisa tan atractiva del joven volvía a su rostro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo siento lo mismo pirata?-había relajado su tono de voz.

-Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu corazón cuando me acerco…-y no pudo más, se incorporó de puntillas, como meses atrás, para llegar a sus labios y besarlos. Como si ese fuera el último instante de sus vidas. Y al separarse…

-¿Entonces Nerumi?

-He superado esa fase. Aun así, ella es mi presente, le hice una promesa a Ace.-sonrió algo culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿A Ace?

-Sí…está en el mar, y tengo que cuidarla hasta dentro de un par de días que regrese. Neru está delicada. El parto podría adelantarse con sus cambios de humor. No está en uno de sus mejores momentos. Sabes que perdió un hijo. Y ahora con el nuevo está algo asustada. Por eso estoy aquí aun con ella.

-Entonces, cuando me dijiste que no tenías un sitio al que volver…

-Te mentí…lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero este es el sitio al que volveré siempre, es mi hogar y ellos son mi familia. Siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán…-se deshizo del agarre que sus manos le habían proporcionado todo aquel tiempo.-tengo que marcharme. Salí porque Luffy se ha propuesto invadir la casa y estaba algo enfadado conmigo. Nos peleamos. Cosas de hermanos, ya sabes.-Aiko sonrió, feliz.

-¿Volverás?

-En cuanto pueda. Aunque espero que me visites antes.

-Lo haré.

-Eso sería genial.-le besó la frente y sonrió, para después abrir la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Sabo! Espera…-Aiko le agarró la manga de la camiseta y el rubio se dio la vuelta extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-y sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven lo soltó.

-Necesito decírtelo…Aunque no sé si haré bien o mal…El padre de mi hijo es…

….

Llegó a casa después de la cena. No se había resistido y había pasado la tarde con Aiko. Incluso la había invitado a cenar. Hasta la joven se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

Al entrar en ella había un silencio absoluto. Cosa que lo hizo preocuparse. Entró en el salón, en la cocina, en el jardín de atrás. Nadie. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Fue entonces cuando subió las escaleras a todo correr. Y la nombró.

-¡¿Nerumi?!-entró en la habitación si llamar a la puerta. Y de pronto su agobio pasó a tranquilidad.

-¿Sabo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?

-No vi a nadie…pensé que te había pasado algo… ¿Y Luffy y los demás?

-Han ido a cenar. Insistieron en que fuera, pero preferí esperarte.

-¿Para cenar?-y de pronto se sintió culpable. Más aun cuando ella asintió.-es que…yo ya he cenado Neru…

-Amm…-su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Pero te preocupes, enseguida te hago algo y subo en un salto. Quiero acompañarte. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-parecía realmente animado.- ¿me esperas?

-Claro.-sonrió la joven.

Diez minutos más tarde el rubio entró en la habitación con un enorme festín.

-Para la reina de la casa.

-Gracias Sabo. Menos mal que tú cocinas en condiciones y no te comes la mitad por el camino como los otros dos.

-No hay de qué y gracias por la parte que me toca.-sonrió.-voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo.

Al ratito salió del baño con su ya reconocido pijama puesto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debería pedirle perdón a Luffy.

-Él ha estado esperándote toda la tarde. Quería hacer lo mismo.-el rubio suspiró y se subió a la cama para sentarse al lado de ella.-Y por mí parte…lo siento Sabo no quiero darte la lata, ni quiero que estés obligado a quedarte. Tú eres libre y no es justo…

-No te preocupes. Sería incapaz de enfadarme contigo. Y voy a quedarme. Me necesitas para que no te de un infarto con tana gente aquí.-le guiñó un ojo.

-Oi…Te veo muy animado. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Descubriendo cosas nuevas.

-Vas a hacerte de rogar… ¡venga! Cuenta.-le insistió la de ojos verdes.-Has cenado fuera y todo…-su tono sonó a picardía.- ¿acaso has estado con una mujer?

-Se podría decir que si…

-¿Se podría decir? No me digas que has ido a…

-¡No, no, no, no!-levantó las manos en son de paz para que quitara aquella cara de sospecha-me he encontrado con una vieja amiga.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos Sabo?! Me estás ocultando algo…

-Jajajaja vale, vale. Es Aiko…estoy seguro de que la conoces.

-¿Qué? ¿Conocías a Aiko?

-Sí-el rubio sonrió feliz-hoy he estado con ella.

-Eso es genial.

-Es un antiguo amor…-Nerumi se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Y qué ha pasado?-la de ojos verdes lo miraba extasiada como si le estuviera contando un cuento, o una novela romántica.

-Que nos hemos reconciliado. Y me ha dado una enorme noticia Nerumi.

-¿Cuál?-Sabo suspiró.

-Voy a ser padre dentro de un mes. El hijo que espera Aiko es mío.-la peli castaña lanzó un grito de emoción y abrazó al rubio.

-¡Es genial! ¡Genial!

-Jajaja si…

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Ni yo…Oh Dios…voy a ser un padre horrible…

-Jajaja ¡Ni hablar! ¡Sabo que alegría!-volvió a abrazarlo.

-Necesito hablar con Ace, tengo que decirle que me enseñe a llevar esto con calma. Ya sabes cómo me puse el otro día con tu falsa alarma.

-Lo harás genial…-la joven se separó y sonrió feliz.-me alegra que hayas sentado la cabeza al fin.

-De forma inesperada, sí…pero en realidad también me alegro. Poder estar en mi hogar con mi familia…también es algo que me hace realmente feliz.

-Es fantástico.

-Oye, hablando de Ace… ¿sabes algo de él?-de pronto la alegría del rostro de la joven se esfumó.

-Que va…

-Bueno, volverá cuando no te des cuenta.

-Espero que lo haga.

-Sí y yo también, por la cuenta que me trae. Además, tengo que darle la noticia.-la intentó animar y para su sorpresa, pareció funcionar.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaréis?

-Bueno, Ai me ha dicho que va a ser un niño. Y el nombre…ella había pensado en uno, así que no he tenido más remedio que aceptar…-puso cara de circunstancia.

-Vaya…-Nerumi frunció el ceño-¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Jajaja, ¡es broma! Me ha encantado.

-¿Y?

-Kyle.

-¿Kyle? Me encanta.

-Las mujeres tenéis buen gusto cuando os da la gana.-la picó.

-¡Sabo!-le regañó la mamá de ojos verdes. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Solo espero que se lleve bien con Gray.

-Estoy segura de que serán grandes amigos…


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo, ¡Feliz año a todos y a todas! Espero que este año nos traiga muchas historias buenas y que podamos seguir compartiéndolas juntos. **

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes…las vacaciones de Navidad son de lo más atareadas… **** ¡Pero aquí estoy! Actualizaré con tanta frecuencia como antes. **

**Sin más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ^^. Un abrazo y gracias por todo. **

Capítulo 13.

Se puso la camisa en cuanto empezó a correr algo de brisa. La mañana amanecía más fresca de lo que esperaba y ni su cuerpo, por el que corrían llamas, le ayudaba a calentarse lo suficiente. Aunque fuera verano, en la costa, el tiempo en aquel mar era toda una odisea y un pulso a la imaginación. Y para más inri aquella mañana había niebla.

Suspiró cansado y se sentó mientras el motor de su querido bote hacia lo propio. Llevaba dos días que apenas si había dormido o comido. Quiso darse prisa. Estaba seguro de que la última vez que habló con Nerumi la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca…y en cierto modo, se sentía bastante culpable. No pudo ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque lo estaba deseando, el querido Den den Mushi del barco había sufrido un "duro" golpe en la batalla. Y se había…bueno, lo había quemado. Aunque luego intentó convencerse a sí mismo y a los demás de que había sido sin querer y por defensa propia. ¡Qué gran actor! Se echó las manos a la cara maldiciendo su fortuna. No solía hacerlo. No solía ir diciendo barbaridades a diestro y siniestro, pero había ciertas situaciones que lo sacaban de sus casillas y como consecuencia se permitía el "lujo" de maldecir como un cosaco. Aunque siempre, intentaba hacerlo en silencio o en un susurro que solo sus oídos llegasen a alcanzar.

Miró hacia el cielo, la niebla parecía despejarse y daba paso al sol de un nuevo amanecer. Sonrió y se ajustó el sombrero. Hacía tiempo que no veía amanecer así con ella y por un instante se le vino a la mente aquella última vez…

"Flash Back"

Se habían pasado la noche caminando por aquel puerto sin nombre. Huyendo. Ya ni siquiera sabían de qué, o de quién, huían. Habían llegado a uno de los muelles en busca del bote que los llevaría de nuevo al mar. Y nada más llegar, el moreno se encaramó al mismo de un salto para luego, retirar la cuerda con la que estaba amarrado al muelle.

-Vamos Nerumi, salta.-le había tendido la mano. A la que ella se había aferrado sin pensárselo dos veces. Por aquel entonces era joven y atrevida. Sin embargo, en un desliz al pisar la borda del bote, se había resbalado y a punto estuvo de caerse al mar de no ser por su agarre al talle de la joven.- Ei! ¿Estás bien?-con tanta cercanía a la de ojos verdes se le subieron los colores. Le hizo gracia cuando se apartó tosiendo para disimularlo.

-Sí me vas a tender la mano, ten más cuidado conmigo, porque sino la próxima vez no pienso agarrarla.-de nuevo a la defensiva. Él suspiró.

-Vámonos anda. Antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos salido de aquella taberna sin pagar.-rió. Puso en marcha el pequeño bote y se sentó sobre sus tablas.-además…-continuó. Le apetecía picarla, como siempre.-si no te has caído al mar es porque YO te he cogido.-acentuó su sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¡vaya reflejos que tienes!

-¡Cállate! Eso es porque no he dormido en toda la noche y es normal que me fallen los reflejos y las fuerzas.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-Nerumi desvió la mirada molesta. Él rió triunfal. Siempre conseguía enfadarla.

-¡Pues que sepas que si te hubieses llegado a caer tu no habría movido ni un dedo para salvarte!

-Suerte que tengo mejores reflejos que tu. Seguramente y apuntado a la fuerza y destreza física,-se colocó ambos dedos en el mentón y cerró los ojos, pretendía poner una pose de concentración extrema. Nerumi lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas. -Umm…-de pronto chasqueó la lengua como si hubiese tenido la más genial de las ideas-En un forcejeo, ¡Tu habrías sido la que te hubieras caído al mar! Vamos, no puedes negarlo… ¡para esas cosas eres una negada!-y otra carcajada. Nerumi ofendida, se fue al extremo opuesto del bote.

-¡Vete al diablo!-él volvió a reírse.

-¡Venga ya Nerumi! ¿Vas a enfadarte?

-Olvídame…-le contestó seria. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. En sus labios una sonrisa. Sin duda su joven hermana era muy inocente.

Aun era de noche, aunque poco a poco parecía que el cielo iba aclarándose. Sin embargo, y aunque sentía que iba a salir el sol a calentarlo todo, de pronto empezó a hacer algo de brisa bastante fresca. Vio a Nerumi tiritar de frío con aquel vestido de mangas cortas. El moreno se colocó una de sus camisas que llevaba en su mochila de viaje. Y de uno de los laterales del bote sacó una manta. Siempre la había guardado ahí para casos de urgencia o por si el Log Pose dejaba de funcionar porque sí.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a su lado y la tapó con la manta. La joven se refugió en ella. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Él solo pudo suspirar.

-Nerumi…lo siento…solo jugaba.-y un silencio tenso. Silencio que fue roto tras varios suspiros de la joven.

-Gracias Ace.-la miró sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta e incluso de insulto antes que aquella. Iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.-por la manta, por sacarme de allí, por ayudarme para que no me cayera al mar…jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-No te preocupes. Soy un pirata, ¿cuánto más me pueden perseguir? Estate tranquila. Siempre tengo la situación controlada.-le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la cual sonrió.

-Aun así…-Nerumi se incorporó un poco y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Esta vez se le subieron a él los colores.-gracias…-y no contenta con aquella prueba de afecto, se arrulló en la manta y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Y él, extasiado por un momento con la idea de tenerla cerca, le paso un brazo por el hombro atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-Oye Neru…-desde su posición solo podía ver aquella cabellera castaña y rizada que le gustaba tanto. Espera… ¿cuándo decidió que le gustaba? Se acomodó más aun el sombrero para quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza e intentó seguir hablando.-creo que vamos a ir a buscar a Luffy. ¿Qué te parece?-la chica no respondió.- ¿Nerumi?-había empezado a amanecer. El sol se fundía con el agua salada del mar. Él se asomó y vio como miraba extasiada el paisaje.

-No me importa ir dónde quieras…mientras pueda volver a ver este amanecer…

Él alzó el rostro y lo contempló igual. E incluso, sin pensárselo, se había permitido el lujo de atraerla más en el agarre para proporcionarle calor.

-Es magnífico ¿verdad? Esto es ser libre Neru…tener la oportunidad de contemplar…-de pronto calló, ella había agachado más aun la cabeza y él había bajado la vista, para encontrarse a una Nerumi joven y guapa totalmente dormida. Podía sentir su respiración pausada en su propio pecho. Tenía una carita dulce e inocente, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la humedad y el frío. Y fue cuando, por primera vez, le pareció la mujer más bella que había visto en su corta, aunque intensa, existencia.-tener la oportunidad de contemplarte…

"Fin Flash Back"

Sin embargo allí estaba aquella vez. Sólo. Y seguramente un buen sermón le esperaba a su regreso por su falta de comunicación. Bostezó y de pronto se le pusieron los bellos de punta. El viento le mecía con suavidad los mechones negros de su pelo. Y el sol ya había salido del todo.

De pronto se quedó desorientado. Y más aun cuando miró la caja que tenía enfrente de él. No le había prestado atención en prácticamente todo el trayecto. Aquella caja…la culpa de los males de Marco en aquellas semanas, se podría decir…Nerumi lo mataría si se enteraba de lo que llevaba con él…Sin embargo, no podían tener secretos. Ahora eran una familia y él debía confiar en ella a toda costa…

Y hablando de costa…alzó la vista y se encontró un cúmulo de tierra en el horizonte. Ya le faltaba poco. Se puso de pie, se acomodó el sombrero y empezó a darle marcha al bote con su propio fuego. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella mañana de verano iba a ser bastante agitada.

….

Sabo se mordía las uñas mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía unas ojeras enormes. Cosa totalmente normal dada la situación. Las sospechas y premoniciones de Doi se habían cumplido y con ganas. Aquella madrugada del 7 de julio, Nerumi había tenido dolores fuera de lo normal. Y aunque en principio parecía otra farsa alarma, el rubio, sacó la idea inmediatamente de su cabeza cuando la vio romper aguas. Juró haberse desmayado en ese momento. Bueno, lo cierto es que era Luffy el que le había confirmado su desmayo. Y a partir de ahí, aquella casa se llenó de gente. Y aquellos gritos de la joven se convirtieron en un sin vivir.

Había entrado bien la mañana, y el menor de los hermanos, veía con gracia a Sabo. Y Shanks, le daba el desayuno a una Elizabeth, cada vez más pelirroja, de lo más tranquilo.

Y luego estaba Hanon y su infinita paciencia, parecía tomarse aquel té hecho por Sanji para ella y para Robin como si tal cosa. Mientras que su pobre hermana menor sufría unos dolores de infarto en la planta de arriba.

-Nami-llamó a la peli naranja.- ¿Kaya y Chopper están arriba no?

-Sí.-contestó Nami con una sonrisa-todo irá bien.-aquel sorbo de té que bebió la navegante con total tranquilidad lo hizo salir de sus casillas.

-¡¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos?!-gritó exasperado.- ¡Nerumi está sufriendo como nunca y estáis todos tan normales!

-Tranquilízate Sabo, no hay de qué preocuparse está bien atendida.-contestó Akagami con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?-le ofreció Hanon.

-¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios Hanon! ¡Es tu hermana!

-Cálmate Sabo, dar a luz es lo más normal del mundo.-se atrevió la peli naranja.

Y mientras tanto…

-¡Sanji yo si quiero té!-soltó un Luffy muy animado

-¡Para ti no hay té!

-¡Pues entonces quiero carne!

-¡Qué no burro!-el cocinero le asestó a su capitán un golpe en la cabeza, del cual salió un enorme chichón.

-¡¿Y para mi sobrino?!

-Si serás idiota… ¡no me calientes!

Sabo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Y para colmo de males, pensó, llamaron a la puerta. Y al abrir…

-¡¿Cómo está mi bisnieto?! ¡Bwajajaja!

-No puede ser…-susurró el rubio echándose una mano a la frente con desesperación. Y por si no fuera suficiente ajetreo, detrás de él venía un enorme séquito de marines.

-¡Sabo! ¡No seas maleducado! ¡Déjame pasar!-su "querido" abuelo le asestó tal tortazo que lo estampó derechito contra la pared.

-Sí, viejo…estás en tu casa…-contestó el pobre rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo a duras penas.

En esos instantes, y cuando el Vicealmirante había entrado al salón a pelearse con todos los presentes, Kaya bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en la cocina. Sabo, que la vio venir, la siguió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo va?-la joven llenaba una tina pequeña con agua caliente.

-No muy bien.

-¿Y eso?-Hanon había entrado en la cocina. Parecía que en su voz había un atisbo de preocupación.

-Le está costando terminar de dilatar. Estamos esperando para no tener que hacer cesaria. Es lo que tiene que se le haya adelantado el parto.-la rubia salió a toda prisa de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Hanon agachó la cabeza. Esta vez parecía que le tocaba el papel de tranquilizador.

-Hanon…-se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo.-estará bien. Nerumi es muy fuerte.

-Sí le abren el vientre…hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva o de que pueda tener otro hijo, Sabo…-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido pero intentando mantener la calma.

-Estoy seguro de que va a conseguirlo. Se le pegó aquello de Ace de no rendirse nunca.-sonrió, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a la morena.

-Pero Ace no está aquí…

-Pienso patearle el trasero a ese idiota en cuanto lo vea. Es el nacimiento de su primer hijo… ¿Acaso no entendió que Nerumi lo necesitaba, y no por gusto, a su lado? Maldito imbécil…

-Confío en que sepa lo que está haciendo…-la joven se deshizo del abrazo y le trasmitió una pequeña sonrisa.-gracias hermanito.

-A ti siempre…-y se adentró en el ajetreo del salón. Sin embargo, no pareció contar a nadie lo que Kaya acababa de decir. Se notaba que Hanon había madurado.

-Sabo…-de pronto el nombrado pegó un respingo y se dio la vuelta, Luffy lo miraba con cara de circunstancia.- ¿es verdad que Nerumi…?-los había escuchado.- ¿Es por culpa de Ace…?-estaba serio y triste a la vez. Se agarraba el sombrero como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Tranquilo Lu, no te preocupes. Nerumi es muy fuerte. Lo hará genial. Y en cuanto a Ace…-el rubio suspiró para no sulfurarse más aun.-espero por su bien que…

Pero antes de que continuara, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. El rubio seguido de su hermano pequeño, fue a abrirla. Y cuando lo hizo…

-¡¿Ace?!-dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Eso parece…-sonrió con culpabilidad. -Oi, chicos. ¿Qué es todo este séquito de marines en la puerta de mi casa?-por un momento vio como Sabo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Cara que contrastaba a la perfección con la de un Luffy sonriente.

-Ha venido el abuelo.-dijo el menor.

-Ese viejo…-susurró Ace con asco.- ¿me dejáis entrar a mi casa por favor?-contestó cansado. Ambos hermanos se hicieron a un lado. Y de manera casi instintiva, nada más entrar, metió la caja en el mueble de la entrada para que ningún Vicealmirante o marine la viera.

-Sabo, ¿y Nerumi? Estoy deseando verla.-le sonrió. El rubio iba a contestar cuando Hanon salió por la puerta del salón.

-¡Ace! ¡Has llegado al fin!-la morena corrió hacia él, le cogió de la mano y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa Hanon?

-Vamos, Nerumi te necesita. Está dando a luz.-aquella noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se escuchaba perfectamente a una Nerumi gritar de dolor en su interior.

-Escucha, se le ha adelantado el parto y le está costando tener al bebé. Si tienen que abrirle el estómago…Solo Dios sabe lo que podría pasarle. Te necesita. Sé que contigo ahí dentro tendrá la fuerza que le falta.

-Vale…-el moreno le tendió su sobrero a la joven.-lo haré lo mejor que pueda.-sonrió.-y tranquila. Prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-Sé cumples tus palabras. A la vista está que has vuelto sano y salvo. Confío en ti para que a ella no le pase nada malo. Suerte.

El moreno le lanzó una última sonrisa y llamó a la puerta. Al momento Kaya la abrió y lo dejó pasar con una enorme sonrisa. Vio como Doi y Chopper hacían lo propio mientras la joven respiraba de forma agitada y con los ojos cerrados. Se notaba que estaba agotada.

-Nerumi necesitamos que te esfuerces un poco más, así que vamos de nuevo ¿vale?

-Es imposible…-hablaba como si le faltara el aire para respirar-no puedo más es totalmente imposible…-de pronto alguien le cogió de la mano.

-Yo creo que es totalmente posible. Rendirse es una palabra que no debería aparecer en tu mente.-"aquella voz…".Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza. Al momento, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Ace…

-Ahora que estoy aquí nada de echarse atrás. Agárrame la mano con fuerza y haz todo lo que Doi te diga con calma. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás genial. Por eso te elegí…

-Vale Nerumi,-Chopper habló.-vamos de nuevo como al principio. Con todas tus ganas.

-Vale.-suspiró la joven.

-A la cuenta de tres empuja Nerumi-dijo Doi-una…dos…y…

Cinco minutos más tarde parecía que todo iba a la perfección.

-¡Vale Nerumi los estás haciendo genial ya está saliendo!-la joven lanzó otro grito de dolor. Grito que Ace imitó cuando comprobó el estado en el que se encontraba su mano.-Un poco más Nerumi y hemos terminado. -Doi la miró por encima de las sábanas con una enorme sonrisa.-Dos últimos empujones más y tendremos a Gray con nosotros.

-Respira hondo.-le aconsejó Kaya mientras le pasaba un paño mojado por la frente a la mamá. Al instante el moreno siguió el consejo al pie de la letra, cosa que hizo a la rubia reír.

-¡Venga Nerumi!-y otro empujón más.

-¡Dios no puedo con mi alma!-gritó la de ojos verdes.

-¡El último!-la animó Chopper. Y ella así lo hizo. Con todas sus ganas y sus últimas fuerzas empujó a más no poder, para después, caer rendida sobre las sábanas. Su respiración aun parecía agitarse. Ace se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres genial…-le confesó el pecoso.

Y de pronto un llanto. Ambos se quedaron observando a los tres médicos que estaban presentes. Después de cortar el cordón que unía a la madre con el bebé, Kaya lo limpió un poco y lo envolvió en una manta para luego, entregárselo a Ace en los brazos. Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli castaña.

El ahora estrenado papá cogió a su bebé como si se le fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

-Enhorabuena papá, mamá, es un niño sano. Cuidado con la cabeza Ace.-y de pronto, al contacto del bebé con los brazos de su padre, este se calmó y dejó de llorar. Fue entonces cuando al pecoso se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¡Mírame Neru! ¡Soy papá!-la de ojos verdes sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura. Ace se sentó en la cama y acercó al pequeño recién nacido a su madre.-Mira Gray, está es mamá.-la de ojos verdes levantó un poco la cabeza. Y miró con lágrimas en las mejillas y sudor en la frente a su hijo. Le acarició la pequeña carita sonrojada y sonrió.

-Hola tesoro…

Ante aquella escena, Chopper lloraba como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida, a Kaya se le había iluminado la cara de la felicidad y Doi sonrisa satisfecho con el trabajo bien hecho. Sabiendo que por el bien de la madre y del bebé, tenía que ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra.

-Ace…-interrumpió-necesito que salgas fuera. Tenemos que tener a Nerumi vigilada y hacerle algunos reconocimientos. Además Kaya tiene que hacerle algunas pruebas al bebe y prepararlo para presentarlo a la familia.-sonrió.

-Entiendo.-el moreno se incorporó y le tendió el bebé a Kaya. La cual lo cogió de buen grado. Luego se volvió hacia Nerumi antes de salir para darle un cálido beso en los labios.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?-le susurró.

-Nada…-contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Os veo en un rato…

-Claro…

El moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, cuando Doi volvió a hablarle.

-Dile a Hanon que suba. Estoy totalmente seguro de que quiere estar con su hermana menor.

-Claro.

Ace bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón donde todo el mundo lo observó expectante y en silencio.

-Es un niño fuerte y sano.-terminó diciendo. Al instante Hanon se abalanzó para darle un enorme abrazo y Luffy y Sabo se abrazaron totalmente felices. Nami sonreía alegre mientras se acercaba a Ace para darle la enhorabuena, al igual que Shanks. Y el Vicealmirante…bueno se entretenía a su manera.

-¡Ese es mi bisnieto bwajajajaja! ¡Será un gran Marine!

-¡Abuelo!-gritaron sus cuatro nietos al unísono con cara de pocos amigos. Al instante todos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

-Hanon…-Ace se acercó un instante a la morena en todo aquel alboroto.

-Dime.

-Doi dice que subas. Nerumi te necesita.

-Por supuesto.-iba a salir cuando se detuvo a darle otro abrazo.-enhorabuena papá.

-Muchísimas gracias Hanon…

-Shanks, voy a subir a ver a Nerumi ¿vale? ¿Te quedas con Elizabeth?

-Por supuesto.

Hanon subió a todo correr y entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta siquiera.

-Buenas tardes.-una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Mi hermana?-Chopper señaló la cama con una sonrisa.

-Nerumi…-se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás? Estaba muy preocupada por ti…

-Estoy Hanon…excesivamente cansada…-sonrió como pudo.

-Ya verás cómo se te pasa pronto…estás muy guapa.-la mayor le guiñó un ojo divertida y Neru intentó reír a su manera en aquella situación.

-Anda ya…

-Y dime ¿a quién se parece Gray?

-A Ace sin duda, tiene una pelusita de pelo negro en la cabeza. Los ojos los tenía cerrados así que…pero ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Tiene unas pequeñas pecas preciosas.

-Pues si el físico lo ha sacado de él, espero que la personalidad sea tuya…

….

Ace se apartó un poco del ambiente que había en el salón. Subió las escaleras hasta el último peldaño y allí se sentó. Con una sonrisa en la cara, mirada soñadora y una tremenda satisfacción en el cuerpo. Parecía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima por completo después de que Nerumi diera a luz.

Sabo, al salir de la cocina, lo vio subir y sentarse allí. Así que él subió y se sentó en un escalón más bajo que él.

-Ace.-lo nombró y el moreno bajó la vista.- ¿pasa algo?

-No…-negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro-soy feliz…

-Me alegro entonces…-el rubio se incorporó y le dio un toquecito a su hermano en el hombro. Luego bajó un par de peldaños.

-Sabo.-el susodicho se giró-muchísimas gracias por todo.-fue entonces cuando el rubio suspiró.

-No hay de qué. Pero para la próxima vez asegúrate de que blindas la casa para no tener ninguna visita. Raro era el día que no venía gente, o bueno…mejor dicho, raro era el día que ese viejo de la marina no se presentaba o tú querido hermano pequeño-Ace soltó una carcajada.

-Nuestro hermano pequeño.

-Sí, sí…te lo dejo los días laborales y fines de semana, no me importará quedarme con él algún que otro festivo. Pero por cumplir, eh?

-Jajajaja, siempre serás igual. No…En serio, gracias por la parte que le toca a Nerumi.

-Tranquilo, para eso está la familia. Ha sido una estancia divertida. Pero insisto, tenéis falta de comunicación. Soluciónalo la próxima vez que la dejes embarazada y pienses irte de aventura Ace.

-Vale, vale…he captado el mensaje Sabo y lo siento.

-Eso está mejor.-el pecoso volvió a reírse.

-¿De qué os reís tanto? ¿Y porque estáis aquí sin mí?-Luffy apareció en el hall mirando hacia la escalera enfurruñado.

-Luffy estamos hablando los mayores, ¿cómo íbamos a avisarte?-ironizó el rubio.

-Eso es cierto Lu. Para hablar con nosotros de temas serios tienes que ser más alto.-terminó de apuntar Ace con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad. Esta vez fue Sabo el que no pudo aguantar la risa tras ver la cara de enfado del muguiwara.

-¡Vale ya! ¡¿No?!-gritó. Y ambos pararon de reírse, aunque a duras penas, y con varios "lo siento" en la boca.

-Oíd, ahora que estáis los dos aquí, quiero deciros algo importante. Luffy acércate anda.-le trasmitió a su hermano una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ace desde su asiento en el escalón.

-Supongo que los dos conocéis a la camarera rubia que trabaja con Makino ¿verdad?-ambos asintieron con la cabeza.-bien…pues he de deciros algo muy importante sobre ella.

-No me digas que te has vuelto un cotilla de barrio…me juego el cuello a que has conocido a Delia ¿cierto?-acertó a decir el pecoso.

-Jajaja sí, la he conocido, pero no es ser un cotilla de barrio, es algo que tiene que ver conmigo. Bueno, con los dos…-aquello último que había dicho Sabo llamó, y mucho, la atención del pecoso. Lo miró con curiosidad y de pronto una de sus dudas fue resuelta al instante. Para otro tipo de cosas quizás no tanto, pero era muy listo en cuanto a captar las ideas de otra persona, o por dónde iban las indirectas que le lanzaban los demás. Pero no dijo nada, quizás fuera solo una simple sospecha…

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con los dos?-Luffy parecía impacientarse. Sabo suspiró.

-Bueno, ella es…es un amor que tuve hace algún tiempo. Y…al venir aquí ha dado la casualidad de que nos hemos encontrado y…-el rubio se desenvolvía el pelo intentando pensar cómo decirle a sus hermanos lo que le pasaba. Pero Ace lo interrumpió.

-Sabo, sea lo que sea te apoyaremos.-Luffy asintió con una enorme sonrisa y el rubio pareció relajarse.

-El hijo que espera Aiko es mío.

-¡Lo sabía!-soltó el pecoso de repente.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Tenía la intuición.-Sabo suspiró.

-Se te pegan las cosas de Nerumi…-de pronto Luffy le dio un efusivo abrazo a su hermano.

-¡Bien otro nakama más para el grupo! ¡Enhorabuena Sabo!

-Gracias Lu.

-¿Y cómo pasó?-preguntó de pronto el menor de los hermanos. Ace y Sabo se miraron intentado fingir que no tenían ni idea de por dónde iba aquella pregunta.

-Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaremos.-le contestaron al unísono y sin pensarlo, lo cual provocó una carcajada en los dos mayores y un puchero en el menor.

-¿Así que padre?-Ace le dio un toque en el hombro.-que bien nos lo vamos a pasar…-ironizó.

-Estoy seguro de ello…-el rubio le siguió la corriente.

-¿Y cuándo viene tu hijo Sabo?-preguntó el menor.

-Pues para dentro de un mes seguramente.

-Es verdad, Aiko se llevaba poco con Neru.

-Sí…

-¿Y cuándo te enteraste?

-Dio la casualidad de que bajé al bar de Makino. Cosa que no había hecho desde que llegué y me encontré con ella. Tras una "pelea"-acentuó las comillas con los dedos.-me lo dijo…

-Bien, bien.-sonrió Luffy.- ¡Por cierto Ace! ¡Que sea la última vez que te vas al mar y dejas a Nerumi así! ¡O te patearé el trasero!

-Entendido Lu…y lo siento. Os he molestado a los dos.

-Nerumi no es una molestia.-respondió Sabo.

-No, para nada. Hace una carne muy rica.-lo reafirmó Luffy.

-Tú solo piensas en comer Lu…

-Hablando de comer,-dijo Sabo-creo que deberíamos dar de comer a esta familia antes de que se suban por las paredes.

-Tienes razón.-los tres bajaron las escaleras.

-¡Carnee!-gritó Luffy emocionado mientras entraba al salón.

-¡¿Te quieres callar?! ¡Qué forma de gritar es esa cabezón!-se escuchó decir a Nami desde dentro. Y luego la risa de Shanks y la del Vicealmirante.

-Sabo,-lo llamó Ace-dile a Sanji lo del almuerzo por favor, voy a ver si me dejan ver a mi hijo. Ah! Y dile a Aiko que venga a almorzar.-el rubio sonrió.-ya forma parte de la familia y mi casa es la suya, la vuestra.

-Gracias Ace…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Después de un multitudinario almuerzo y una merienda de presentaciones y descanso, aquella noche la casa se despejó por completo. Todo el mundo los quiso dejar a solas con el pequeño para que tuvieran por fin algo de intimidad. Aunque no se fueron muy lejos. Sabo pasaría la noche con Aiko y Luffy y los chicos, en el barco atracado en el puerto de la Villa.

La joven mamá descansaba sentada en la cama y dando de comer a su bebé con una enorme sonrisa, cuando de pronto el Den den Mushi comenzó a sonar.

-¡Yo contesto!-se oyó a Ace desde abajo. Dos minutos más tarde, entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

"-Te la paaaso. Jajaja ¡Vamos Delia dame un respiro!-Nerumi sonrió al escucharlo. Se escondió entre la ropa interior la tan apreciada comida de Gray y le tendió la mano a Ace para que le diera el aparato. El pecoso le hizo un gesto de espera-¡Siempre piensas lo peor de mí Deli-chan!-se escuchó un grito tras el auricular-Jaja vale, vaaale. Perdona, te la paso.-y le tendió el teléfono. Momento que el moreno aprovechó para coger a su hijo con un cuidado exagerado.

-¡Delia! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ese idiota de Ace! Le gusta sangrar conmigo Nerumi, a ver si lo controlas más.

-Jajaja. No lo dudes.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Siento no poder haber ido hoy cielo, he tenido que estar todo el día en la tienda.

-No te preocupes mujer. Iba a llamarte de todas formas. Ha ido todo genial.

-Sí, Ace me ha contado el estado de su mano…-dijo la tendera con sarcasmo.

-Jaja, está muy gracioso desde que ha llegado…sí…

-Bueno, mañana me pasaré a ver a esa ricura que tenéis por hijo. Pero dime, ¿a quién se parece nuestro Gray?

-A Ace, Delia.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Que las solteras de todo el Grand Line se enteren! ¡El hijo de Ace está disponible!

-Jajajaja sí, tráeme a esas brujas las analizaré con ojos de halcón.-Ace la miró curioso al oír aquella frase.

-Hablando de ojo de halcón…

-¿Quieres parar? No vayas por ahí…

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Sabe algo de tu estado?-la joven suspiró.

-Creo que no Delia…

-Bueno, ya te llamará o intentará contactar contigo en cuanto tu querido abuelo se lo diga.

-No sé yo…-Ace había salido al balcón abierto, "gracias a Dios" pensó la joven.

-Pero no hablemos de él, ¿vale? Ace está rondando.

-Vale, vale. Pero tampoco es malo saber de las amistades, querida.

-Sí, pero Ace es Ace…y puede poner el grito en el cielo, así que…me limito a pensar en él y en nadie más. Por eso no sé nada de esas "amistades" como tú las llamas. Además ya tengo bastante con los hombres.-pensó recordando, por un instante, a Sabo. Y pensando en él…-¡Oye! ¿Sabes que el hijo que está esperando Aiko es de Sabo?

-¿Te refieres al hermano rubio de ese par de piratas que tienes por familia?

-Sí.-contestó la joven

-¿El que está como un queso?

-Jajaja ese mismo.

-¡El mundo es un pañuelo querida!

-Ni que lo digas, este medio día ha estado Aiko almorzando aquí con toda la panda y nos lo han dicho en público. Se llevará poco con Gray así que espero que sean bueno amigos.

-Ya verás que sí. Siempre que tu Gray te salga con tu carácter.

-Oi Delia, no soy tan blanda.

-Sí querida, eres blanda con todos menos con el hombre que tienes al lado.

-Bueno, eso es porque a veces hace de las suyas…-se intentó justificar sin estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Jajajaja ¡Pobre Ace y su bendita paciencia!-Nerumi rió-Por cierto, tengo una carta que llevarte mañana.

-¿Una carta?

-Sí, el cartero te la trajo hoy aquí, tenía apuntada esta dirección no sé por qué. No tiene remite así que no tengo ni idea de quién es. Mañana te la llevo ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias.

-Bueno cielo, te dejo que me voy a la cama que mañana algunas trabajamos.

-Muy bien Delia, gracias por llamarme.

-A ti por mantenerme informada de todo. Dale un beso a ambos hombres de la casa de mi parte. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Jajaja vale, ¡adiós!"

Nerumi se levantó de la cama poco a poco y se acercó al balcón con una sonrisa.

-¡Neru! Vuelve a la cama.-la regañó cuando la vio apoyarse en la baranda, mirándolo.

-Es igualito a ti…-sonrió ignorando su advertencia.

-Que va, no se parece tanto. La nariz es igual que la tuya.-Ace observó a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, se parece ti muchísimo. Y la verdad es que me encanta.

-Jamás pensé que volvería a verme en miniatura.-la mamá soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se ha dormido?

-Sí…-le contestó, mientras lo miraba.-parece que nos va a dar menos lata de la que esperábamos.

-No esperes dormir a partir de ahora toda la noche de un tirón.-Nerumi se acercó y le colocó el chupe, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Lo haremos bien, ya lo verás.

-Seguro que sí.-le sonrió.-échalo en la cuna y vuelve aquí.-sin rechistar el pirata obedeció como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Hasta dentro de un rato Gray…-se despidió su padre saludándolo, Nerumi rió.

Tal como ella dijera volvió a su lado y nada más llegar, la joven se alzó de puntillas y lo besó en los labios con ansias de sentirlo cerca, al retirarse, el pecoso la cogió en brazos.

-¡Ace! ¿Qué haces?-la de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada.

-Shhh! Vas a despertar a Gray. Te llevo a la cama, donde debes estar hoy.-la sentó sobre el colchón, y él hizo lo mismo solo que en el borde. Le daba la espalda.

-Gracias.-Nerumi le abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Por qué Neru?-"tengo que decirte algo muy importarte, ¿cómo lo hago?"

-Por haber regresado sano y salvo.-le besó uno de sus hombros.

-Am…-sin embargo, él parecía estar en la luna de repente.

-Ace, ¿qué ocurre?-lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Vas a hacerte daño. Doi ha dicho que necesitas mucho reposo. A tu hijo le ha costado salir.

-A nuestro hijo-corrigió. Ace intentó sonreír, sin embargo, no con mucho éxito. Cosa que Nerumi notó al instante.

-¿Qué te preocupa comandante? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo?

-No…-negó con la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo-tranquila, mientras yo esté aquí nadie os hará daño. Lo prometo.-Nerumi lo miró desconcertada. Se levantó y se agachó frete a él apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Nada de secretos ¿no?-el moreno la miraba con cara de culpabilidad.- ¿A qué viene eso? sé que sueles cumplir con tus palabras pero yo estoy aquí para todo, ya sea bueno o malo. ¿Por qué dices eso de que nadie nos hará daño? Ace, ¿corremos peligro?-lo miró seria.

-Pues…-suspiró-no lo sé…-silencio. Nerumi, que ante aquella respuesta incluso se estaba asustando, trató de mantener la calma así que se incorporó y se sentó detrás de él para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído. Lo conocía muy bien. Cuando se ponía terco a la hora de soltar prenda, lo mejor eran mimos y arrullos, pero sobre todo relajación y seguridad por parte de ella. Si la veía decidida, podía mover montañas.

-Ace…vamos…estamos juntos ¿no? ¿Qué puede suceder?-le insistió, mientras acompañaba aquel susurro con el juego que sus dedos mantenían con su collar rojo de perlas. De pronto, el pecoso suspiro, y se incorporó de la cama deshaciendo el abrazo. Para luego, ante una perpleja Nerumi, salir de la habitación, sin siquiera limitarse a cruzar palabra con la que era la madre de su hijo. La joven se incorporó para ir tras él, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Gray empezó a llorar y ella se acercó a la cuna para cogerlo en brazos y calmarlo. Era como si él mismo hubiese notado la angustia en la que se sumía su padre en aquel mismo momento…

Nada más salir de la habitación se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. No hacía más que recordar las palabras que le dijo aquel pirata el día que atacaron el barco. Escuchó a Gray llorar y volvió a suspirar. Temía que él sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos como pirata…como él las sufrió con las de su padre.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y algo abatido. Llegó a la entrada y sacó del mueble que había allí, el cofre que había guardado nada más llegar a la casa. No le había mencionado a nadie de su existencia. Había preferido que aquel día, el protagonista fuese su hijo. Así que pensó no comentar lo que había ocurrido con nadie. Se sentó en el descansillo con la caja a un lado y por unos instantes se perdió en sus pensamientos…

"Flash Back"

Pelear con aquel indeseable no se le había hecho sencillo nunca. Su maldita Akuma no mi hacía que sus ataques fueran menos efectivos de lo que solían ser. Se levantó del suelo con un hilo de sangre cayendo entre sus labios. Al incorporarse, volvió a prender su mano derecha en fuego y se abalanzó sobre él asestándole un puñetazo tremendo, haciendo que atravesase incluso la fachada de madera de una de las habitaciones del barco.

-¡Comandante!-Teach salió de entre las maderas con la respiración agitada.- ¡Creo que no deberías arriesgar tanto tu vida! Zehahahaha. ¿Qué pensaría Nerumi si te encontrara muerto?

-No moriré aquí Teach…-susurró Ace con el mayor rencor del mundo.

-¡Oh es verdad! Tu hijo nacerá pronto ¿no?-la mirada del pirata se tornó siniestra. Ace lo miró sorprendido, en ningún momento se había mencionado la existencia de su hijo, pero entonces, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Ya te lo dijimos aquella vez, ¡no existe tal hijo!-se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez Kurohige lo esquivó.

-Eso no es cierto comandante Zehahahaha. Ese hijo existe. ¡Dentro de poco verá la luz del mundo!-Ace se quedó paralizado, aquel indeseable, lo sabía…-Y cuando pasen los años, algún día…Te aseguro comandante que tu hijo vendrá a mí…a pedirme poder…Zehahahaha.

-¡Eso no pasará nunca! ¡No tocarás a mi familia jamás!-y de nuevo otro ataque. Y de pronto una enorme explosión…

En la proa del barco todos miraron la explosión aterrados. Luchaban contra los piratas de Kurohige para proteger algo. Y en aquel embrollo…

-¡Capitán!-Jozu se acercó a Marco a duras penas. El barco se balanceaba con aquella explosión.

-¡Dile a Ace que no me apetece hundirme aun! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese insensato?! ¿Y dónde diablos se ha metido Teach?

-¡Capitán!-otro de los comandantes se acercó a toda velocidad-Teach está luchando contra Ace.

-¡¿Queeee?! Mierda… ¡Jozu! Quédate aquí al mando. Voy a pararle los pies a Kurohige. Vigilia el cofre y protégelo con tu vida.

-A la orden capitán.-Marco se transformó en fénix y salió volando hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿Para qué quieres ahora esa Akuma no mi cuando ya tienes las que querías?!

-¡Tan tonto eres que aun no te has dado cuenta comandante! Necesito esa Akuma no mi para el momento en que tu hijo venga a mí a pedírmela. ¡Se la daré como regalo cuando se una a mi tripulación! ¡Haré de tu hijo al pirata más retorcido y frío del mundo! Zehahahaha. ¡Lo que tu padre Gol D. Roger hizo no tendrá ni punto de comparación con lo que él hará!-que mencionara a su padre biológico y a su hijo en una misma frase le helo su cálida sangre.

-¡No pienso permitirte eso!-iba a lanzar otro ataque cuando Marco apareció en medio de los dos.- ¡Marco apártate! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Hice una promesa a cierta mujer Ace, y como hombre es mi deber cumplirla…-de inmediato el capitán se lanzó al ataque…Había utilizado las propias palabras que usara él para justificarse…

"Fin Flash Back"

Finalmente y a costa de algunas bajas, habían podido quedarse con el cofre y con la Akuma no mi de su interior. Para protegerla, Marco le había dado la caja para que la guardase en un lugar seguro, cualquiera que estuviera fuera del alcance de Teach, fuera del mar…

Tenía que decirle aquello a Nerumi. Cogió la caja y se levantó decidido. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Encontró a Gray dormido en la cuna de nuevo. Se acercó para echarle un vistazo a su hijo, para luego echar una ojeada a la habitación. Nerumi no estaba allí.

-¿Nerumi?-Fue hacia el baño y abrió la puerta encajada. Sonrió cuando la encontró secándose la cara. Quitándose el resto de colorete de sus mejillas. La joven se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce.-no me obligues a devolverte a la cama.

-Llevo días sin hacer nada Ace, necesito actividad.

-Sí, tendrás toda la actividad del mundo cuando reposes bien.

-¿Estás mejor?-el pecoso miró su cara de preocupación con culpabilidad.

-Sí…pero necesito que vengas.-le tendió la mano y ella la agarró. La arrastró hasta la cama.-siéntate por favor.-Ella simplemente obedeció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el moreno le mostró el cofre. Nerumi lo miró entre sorprendida y curiosa.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el motivo por el que me he tenido que marchar al mar estos días.-la joven se desconcertó más.-Ábrelo.-Nerumi obedeció. Abrió el cofre y vio una enorme fruta redonda y de color azul. Reconoció a la perfección de qué se trataba.

-¿Una Akuma no mi?-miró a Ace sorprendida-¿qué tiene que ver esta fruta con Marco y con Teach?

-Es una fruta especial Neru…-Ace cogió la caja y la volvió a cerrar. Fue hacia el armario que ambos compartían y la escondió en la parte inferior.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Verás, Teach iba detrás de esta fruta porque es una de las más raras y especiales. Es casi tan rara como la fruta que comió el propio Kurohige y mi padre. Es la Kopi Kopi no mi.-Nerumi rió.

-Por el nombre no parece muy amenazante.

-Pero lo es. Lo que hace la fruta es copiar de forma exacta las habilidades de los otros contrincantes. Es decir, las demás Akuma no mi, sean del tipo que sean.

-¿Quieres decir que esa fruta es capaz de copiar cualquier otra fruta?

-Exacto, por ejemplo, si alguien se la comiera y peleara contra mí, sería capaz de controlar el fuego exactamente igual que yo, copiar mis ataques e incluso la propia persona sería fuego. Exactamente igual que yo. Pasaría lo mismo si pelease contra tu habilidad.

-Dios mío…

-Imagínate que tuviera dos contrincantes con habilidades…esa persona sería capaz de copiar los dos tipos de frutas al mismo tiempo y las sabría usar a la perfección.

-Entonces es una fruta invencible ¿no?

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que es demasiado peligrosa como para que esté en manos de cualquiera.

-Y ¿Por eso la quería Kurohige? Si él se la comiera sería horrible…Ya no solo para el mundo de la piratería sino para el mundo entero. Ni siquiera el East Blue o cualquier otro mar estarían a salvo…

-Exacto…pero no la quiere para él, Neru.-tragó saliva. Ahora venia la parte complicada de la conversación.

-¿Entonces?-Ace la miró serio desde su apoyo en el armario. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y la voz grave.

-Era para nuestro hijo.-A Nerumi le dio un vuelco al corazón de pronto y abrió los ojos con desmesura.

-¿Qué…?-susurró. Un temblor extraño y un escalofrió le recorrieron el cuerpo.- ¿Para Gray? ¿Qué tiene que ver Teach con nosotros ahora? Además, ¿acaso piensa que mi hijo va a ser un pirata?

-No lo sé…me dijo que algún día Gray iría a pedirle ayuda para conseguir más poder…no sé a qué se refería exactamente con aquello.

-Entonces aun lo busca…-Nerumi agachó la cabeza, intentando asimilar lo que el moreno le contaba.-pero no sabía de su existencia…le dijimos en su momento que ese hijo que buscaba no existía.

-Sí, pero…por alguna extraña razón, se ha enterado de que estabas embarazada de nuevo. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido saberlo…

-¿Se lo confirmaste?-Ace suspiró.

-De forma indirecta sí, en uno de mis arranques de histeria. Que dijera que haría de Gray el pirata más sanguinario de la nueva generación…no pude aguantar y menos cuando hizo cierta comparación con mi padre biológico...-la joven suspiró y miró con tristeza a su bebé que dormía plácidamente en la cuna.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que tendría problemas por ser quién es…-el moreno la miró afligido y se acercó a ella para agacharse apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

-Estoy aquí para protegeros. Nadie va a hacer daño a mi familia y luego se va a ir de rositas. Además, todo se basa en como eduquemos a Gray. No siempre lo más importante es la procedencia, si no…

-Si no como la persona sea…-terminó la frase.-Por supuesto que sí es importante la procedencia Ace…-dos rastros de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven.

-Te prometo que tendrá la mejor de las infancias.

-Y no dudo de eso, no dudo de tu palabra. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tengo miedo…no acaba de nacer y ya tiene enemigos…

-Sus padres son piratas Neru, y no unos cualquiera… ¿Qué esperabas? lo sabíamos desde el principio. ¿No me digas que te estás echando atrás?

-Por supuesto que no. Quería a este hijo tuyo más que a nada en el mundo.-sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos negros como la noche. Ace sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-Nerumi lo miró sorprendida un instante-¿Por qué te hacía tantísima ilusión tener un hijo mío?

-Porque te amo…porque sé que serás el padre perfecto…porque no quiero a otro hombre en mi vida que no seas tú…porque mis sueños están contigo desde el día en que me sacaste de aquella casa.-el moreno sonrió satisfecho.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que alguien me diga este tipo de cosas. Y no solo eso,-se incorporó y se sentó a su lado en la cama-si no también a que me demuestre esas cosas que dice cada día de su vida.

-Tengo miedo por Gray, Ace…-le confesó la joven de pronto.-si me lo arrebatasen, yo…

-Tranquila. Que para eso estoy aquí, para enseñarle todo lo que sé. Además teniendo la fruta con nosotros escondida te aseguro que no pasará nada…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

A la mañana siguiente Delia se presentó en casa casi con urgencia. Y cuando llegó no encontró la casa muy sola…

-¿Han dormido todos aquí querida?-le preguntó a Nerumi mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-No, gracias a Dios…Ace se hubiera vuelto loco.-la joven sonrió con su taza de chocolate en mano.

-Yo me he vuelto loca nada más entrar.

-Tranquila, están revolucionados aun por el nuevo nakama. Sobre todo el ruidoso de mi capitán.

-Capitán…-repitió la tendera.-a veces se me olvida por completo que fuiste pirata.

-Aun lo sigo siendo, aunque de corazón Delia.

-Por supuesto querida-otro sorbo más.- ¡Hablando de piratas! Te traigo la carta.-Delia sacó del bolso un sobre blanco y se lo entregó. Nerumi soltó la taza de chocolate en la mesita de noche y abrió la carta. Para leerla posteriormente. La morena la observó unos instantes en silencio mientras la leía.- ¿Y bien?

-¡Es mi padre! ¡Viene a visitarnos! Seguramente creerá que su querido nieto estará aun al nacer, como se me ha adelantado el parto…

-¡Bien! ¡Al fin conoceré a la mano derecha de Gol D. Roger! ¡Algo de emoción en mi vida!-Nerumi lanzó una carcajada.- ¿Y cuándo viene?

-Pues desde que llegará la carta dice que tardaría una semana más o menos.

-Reza que para entonces Luffy y los demás no ronden la casa…porque si no…

-Espero que a Ace le parezca bien…

-¡Por supuesto que sí ya lo verás! Seguro que con esto arreglan las diferencias.

-Eso espero…

….

Las 6 de la mañana… esa era la hora a la que el pecoso se había despertado. Bostezó un par de veces mientras le daba el biberón a Gray sentado en el sofá del salón. Nerumi le había sugerido que sería muy considerado de su parte hacer el mínimo ruido en la habitación las noches a las que ella le tocaba descansar. Sin duda, el carácter de la joven lo había vuelto un completo idiota. Seguía sus órdenes aquí y allá como si ella fuera la que tuviera los pantalones en aquella casa...vaya carácter se gastaba a veces…En aquellos momentos, incluso se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que se tenía que haber buscado una mujer más sumisa en ciertos aspectos. El crío había terminado de tragar y con un pequeño puchero llamó la atención de su padre que lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hijo deberías dejar descansar a tu padre algún día…tu madre me explota demasiado con la excusa del reposo…-sonrió y se levantó para intentar dormirlo. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación cuando de pronto escuchó un trueno fuera y como la lluvia empezaba a caer. Y entonces, Gray empezó a llorar como si la vida le fuera en ello.-Vamos Gray…eres un agonía hijo, solo es una tormentita no es para ponerse a llorar así…tu madre me va a matar como se despierte…-Ace lo arropó para calmarlo y para su sorpresa dio bastante resultado, casi al instante el pequeño se calló. Siguió meciéndolo para que se durmiera a medida que se acercaba a la ventana.-no me explico cómo puede llover en pleno julio y con el calor que hace.-afuera el agua, que había empezado a caer, parecía no parar.

De pronto escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras y a los dos minutos un trasteo en la nevera. Sigiloso, como siempre había sido, y con su hijo en brazos se acercó a la cocina listo para achicharrar vivo al ladrón. Sin embargo cuando encendió la luz…

-¡Aaaaahhh!-un grito. Y de nuevo Gray arrancó a llorar.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Tengo hambre Ace!

-¡Vuelve a la cama! ¡Has vuelto a despertar a Gray!

-¡Pero tengo hambre!

-¡Me da igual no puedes andar por la casa robando la comida en mitad de la noche como un detestable ladrón! ¡Me has asustado maldita sea!-el pequeño continuaba con su llanto a pleno pulmón.

-¡Más me has asustado tu a mí!-se quejó el muguiwara. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo casi de un portazo.

-¡Aaace! ¡Luffyyy! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-los nombrados se dieron la vuelta con cara de pánico ante la furiosa mirada de Nerumi.-Me pregunto qué hacéis gritando de esa forma a las 6 de la mañana… ¿os habéis vuelto locos? Estáis asustando a Roger…-se acercó a Ace y cogió a Gray en brazos.

-Pero Neru, Luffy…-el pecoso intentó explicarse.

-Vete a dormir Ace, yo me encargaré de Gray…-La joven salió de la cocina y se fue al salón. El enfado y el agotamiento se habían notado demasiado en su cara.

En cuanto Nerumi salió Ace se giró y miró a Luffy con un enfado feroz.

-Estarás contento ¿no?-le dijo cortante.

-Lo siento Ace.

-Vete a la cama Lu…-suspiró relajando un poco sus tensas facciones.

El moreno obedeció sin rechistar y el pecoso se asomó al salón donde una agotaba Nerumi intentaba apagar el llanto desesperado de su niño.

-Ya cielo…por favor…no pasa nada…cálmate…-lo mecía de un lado a otro con dulzura a pesar del cansancio.

-Nerumi…vete a dormir anda. Estas muy cansada.

-¿Y qué?-la joven se giró y lo observó en la oscuridad.-Mi niño me necesita…

-No seas cabezona. Vas a caer enferma, llevas noches sin dormir bien ni una pizca. Te lo noto cada vez que te veo salir por la puerta para ir a la tienda por las mañanas. Vamos…déjame a Roger.

-Lo siento Ace. Me habéis despertado con vuestro escándalo. Así que ahora lo dormiré yo.-contestó tajante para seguir meciendo a su hijo el cual empezó a callarse y a calmarse.

-Nerumi, perdóname…Luffy me ha hecho perder los nervios, te prometo que no quería desvelarte por nada del mundo sabiendo cómo estás…Estás cansada y…

-De lo que realmente estoy cansada es de que sigas insistiendo. Vete a dormir Ace…Mañana hablamos ¿quieres? No me apetece que terminemos discutiendo por esto…

-Pero Neru…

-Por favor.-le cortó la de ojos verdes.

Y él no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y salir del salón para irse a la cama con una enorme sensación de culpabilidad en el alma…

….

Unas horas más tarde llamaban a la puerta con una insistencia atroz. El pecoso aun con la vista nublada y los ojos pegados, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Aun llovía. Quizás fue por eso y por el sueño que tenía, que no vio bien quién se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Buenos días Ace.-el hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Disculpe, ¿qué quería? Es un poco temprano…-el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro. Se sorprendió de los modales que seguía manteniendo.

-Soy Rayleigh hijo…-en aquel instante a Ace se le quitó todo el poco sueño que le quedaba y palideció como nunca.

-Ah… ¿sí?

-Eso parece…-rió- ¿me dejas pasar? Llueve a mares aquí fuera.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Disculpe.-el pecoso se inclinó en señal de respeto y el pirata soltó otra carcajada.

-Déjate de tantas formalidades, somos familia. No hacen falta tantos melindres.

-Eeemm…claro…-aquella situación pilló a Ace totalmente desprevenido.-Pase al salón voy a llamar a Nerumi, ¿quiere que le ponga algo de desayunar?

-Me harías un gran favor muchas gracias,-sonrió entrando al salón.- ¿Y mi nieto?

-Pues muy bien.-Ace entró también en la sala.-fuerte y sano.-de pronto miró a Rayleigh extrañado. Se había parado delante del sofá sin sentarse. El moreno se acercó a donde estaba, y en aquel instante recordó la conversación que había mantenido con la madre de su hijo unas horas atrás…

-Hija…-Ace se puso blanco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué habían tenido algo así como una "discusión" y que no habían dormido juntos aquella noche? Aunque tampoco sabía a la perfección porque la de ojos verdes estaba durmiendo allí abajo. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Rayleigh sonrió, se acercó al sofá y cogió a un Gray despierto y sonriente en brazos. -¡Así que este es mi nieto! ¿Qué tal estás Roger?-el pecoso miró sorprendido la escena y enseguida fue a dar la explicación.

-Rayleigh, verá Neru y yo…

-Tranquilo…-lo miró con una sonrisa.-Lo entiendo, yo también me enfadaba con su madre por su carácter de vez en cuando, es herencia jaja. Despiértala y hablad lo que tengáis que hablar, voy a disfrutar de Gray un rato en la cocina, dile a Nerumi que estaré allí…

-Gracias…-el pirata salió del salón con el bebé en brazos y Ace se dispuso a despertarla.

-Nerumi, despierta. Tu padre ha venido, no me dejes solo por Dios…-la nombrada pareció moverse.-venga, arriba.-al cabo de unos instantes, abrió los ojos. Él se sentó en el sofá y la miró con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.- ¿por qué has dormido aquí abajo? Deberías de haberme dejado a mí tal y como te dije…necitas reposo Neru…

-Ya…-le contestó pesadamente. Ace resopló.

-No entiendo porqué estás así. Al menos podías haber dejado a Gray en su cuna ¿no?-tras decir aquello Nerumi lo miró resentida un instante. Se incorporó y se levanto del sofá.

-Siempre serás igual…

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué comencemos una discusión que no llevará a ningún sitio?

-¿Sabes qué comandante?-resopló y lo miró resignada-Necesito paz. ¿Sabes lo que me ocurre? ¿Tienes idea de que me pasa?-Ace la miró serio desde su asiento en el sofá.-Que también quiero estar tranquila al menos una hora al día, y me gustaría dormir la noche del tirón igual que tu cada vez que me despierto para atender a nuestro hijo. Pero no puedo. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me ahoga y la preocupación me desborda. No puedo dormir sabiendo que ese ser indeseable de Teach lo busca. No puedo vivir sabiendo que si lo encuentra me lo quitará para siempre…Ya perdí a uno una vez por su culpa… Así que, deberías de ser capaz de entenderme cuando te digo que necesito silencio. No es por capricho de verás… Anoche en cuanto dormí a Gray caí rendida en el sofá, así que deja de pensar que hago las cosas para fastidiarte...-Nerumi suspiró agotada.

Ace miró el suelo cabizbajo sin decir nada. El remordimiento se volvía a apoderar de su mente. Si no se hubiese marchado, si no hubiese traído aquella Akuma no mi con él, quizás las cosas estarían mejor entre los dos. Últimamente había demasiada tensión por aquellos recuerdos dolorosos e imborrables de hacia unos años atrás… Y él, se dijo, tenía toda la culpa…

-Voy a ver a mi padre…-Nerumi habló tras un largo silencio, para luego salir del salón, entristecida, y entrar en la cocina donde su padre la saludo con una enorme sonrisa y su hijo en brazos. Al verlo, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y la joven se acercó a darle un enorme abrazo.-Te esperaba más tarde, ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

-¿Acaso debe un padre avisar a su hija de que va a ir a verla?-ambos sonrieron-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Pues bien…guardando el debido reposo…ya sabes…

-Con calma. Seguro que pronto podrás hacer todo lo que quieras de nuevo.-en ese instante Ace entró en la cocina abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche para luego salir por la puerta sin mediar palabra con los presentes. Nerumi agachó el rostro. En su mirada una pizca de tristeza mezclada con culpabilidad.-fuese lo que fuese cielo, no deberías tratarlo así…

-¿Así como?

-Con esa falta de tacto. Estoy seguro de que has herido su orgullo o algo más. Y tanto a Ace como a cualquier hombre, esa parte…duele…Todos cometemos errores hija… ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero no se trata de cometer un error o no…A veces, los recuerdos del pasado son demasiado dolorosos si piensas en ellos en el presente. Y tengo la sensación de que Ace no me entiende o no me toma en serio cuando le digo que estoy preocupada por algo. Aunque duela, ambos sabemos que él no lo hizo…bien…-suspiró la joven. Gray se removió feliz entre los brazos de su abuelo.

-Pero Ace es un buen hombre al fin y al cabo…solo intenta ser más considerada con él. Estoy seguro de que te entiende y que él, al igual que tu tiene esa espina clavada. No debió ser fácil para ninguno de los dos ciertas decisiones en el pasado, así que ahora en un momento de debilidad como este debéis apoyaros no echaros las culpas o las responsabilidades a uno y a otro. Nena, ten en cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí para ti a pesar del daño y del error. Siempre. Si seguís así sabes que quizás podrías perderlo…

-Sí…supongo que sí…-Nerumi se sentó a la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-No te preocupes hija, he vivido situaciones similares de conflicto con tu madre…y créeme, la paciencia a veces con vosotras tres debe ser una enorme virtud en el hombre al que elijáis. -Nerumi rió.-porque, eres feliz con él al fin y al cabo ¿no?-ella suspiró aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jamás he sido tan feliz…

-Pues entonces, con más razón para que dejéis a un lado las contiendas y el pasado. Aunque los problemas sean del pasado, las soluciones son del presente. Sois una familia, os toca avanzar unidos.

-Hablaré con él, tienes razón. No he sido muy justa…-Rayleigh sonrió.-Por cierto, sé que es algo pasado igualmente y que no viene al caso, pero…papá, dime… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

-¿Con que sea él?-su hija asintió.-lamento tener que reconocer que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en toda tu vida…me siento orgulloso de los dos…

-¿Y por qué ha cambiado de opinión?

-Quizás por mis recuerdos…-Nerumi miró extrañada a su padre…Sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo estar. Parecía que con los años el corazón se le había ablandado…

El resto del día pasó sin mucho cambio. Ella parecía que vivía en su mundo. Apenas si había cruzado dos palabras con él. Sin embargo, con su padre o los demás parecía la mar de contenta… Aquella noche, Rayleigh fue a visitar a Hanon y a Shanks, a la mañana siguiente partiría de nuevo al mar, para volver solo él sabía cuando... Luffy y Nami se habían decidido a ir a visitar a Sabo y a Aiko al bar de Makino. Así que, para quitarse del medio un poco decidió acompañarlos. S

Y mientras caminaba no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sabía que Nerumi tenía razón con respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, le dolía. El esfuerzo había sido mutuo a pesar de que él suyo fue más en contadas ocasiones. Así que, aun haciendo lo que más odiaba en el mundo que era huir un poco del problema, quería hablar con ella. Explicarle que la entendía y la comprendía. Él tampoco podría vivir si le arrebatasen a su hijo. Sin embargo, el tema era demasiado delicado como para que de nuevo viera, la luz…

-¡Ace!-la mesera lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa cuando se sentó en la barra y dejó a un lado su sombrero. Y en aquel instante, él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró entre desconcertado y sonriente.

-Buenas noches Makino.

-¿Cómo va esa nueva vida de padre?

-Lo cierto es que podría ir mejor.-la miró resignado.

-Ace y Nerumi se han peleado-soltó Luffy como si tal cosa. Acto seguido un enorme golpe en la cabeza de Nami lo hicieron encogerse de dolor.

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Son cosas de tu hermano!

-Pero Nami…-intentó justificarse el otro.

-¡Ni Nami ni leches! Ten más cuidado…

-Tranquila Nami no pasa nada…Y tampoco es que nos hayamos peleado…-intentó mediar el pecoso.

-¿Por eso no ha venido?-preguntó Makino.

-Que va, no ha venido más que nada es porque necesita reposo, ya sabes…-suspiró agotado. Si algo no quería hacer, era hablar de lo ocurrido con Nerumi. Aquellas cosas eran de su casa y de ningún otro sitio más. Y aunque le molestó el comentario de Luffy, no tenía fuerzas para una batalla como aquella. Además Nami pareció dársela por él. Por un instante sonrió.

-También eso es lo que te gusta a ti de todas formas ¿no?-de pronto escuchó la voz de Sabo a su espalda. Sabía que su hermano simplemente estaba poniendo una excusa barata para justificar a la de ojos verdes. Así que entró en el pique.-Una mujer que te dé dolores de cabeza y te ponga las cosas difíciles.-se subió al banco de al lado suyo, Ace sonrió al verlo-¡Siempre te gustaron los retos! ¡Makino ponme algo fuerte anda!-la mujer obedeció la orden de buen gusto.

-Que bueno es que la familia te apoye de esta manera…-le contestó irónico.

-Para eso estamos-contestó el rubio siguiéndole el juego.-a ver, ¿qué te aflige?

-Los hijos, que son un mundo…ya lo verás…entrarás en un estado de abstinencia y de hormonas revueltas que puede volverte insoportable.

-Lo que te pasa es que eres un blando con ella…seguro que le has pedido perdón a la primera de cambio.

-No. Es algo más complicado que una simple pelea. Se tratan de heridas que creíamos cerradas y que ahora, después de haberme marchado parece que empiezan abrirse de nuevo para trastocarlo todo.-susurró el moreno para que solo el rubio pudiera oírlo. Sabo escuchó en silencio y por un instante lo miró totalmente serio y preocupado.

-Hablar esas cosas es la mejor forma de solucionarlo Ace.-le contestó el otro en el mismo tono bajo. El pecoso lo miró.-deja de sentirte culpable, solo cumplías con tu deber. Nerumi te entenderá estoy seguro de ello.-le sonrió.-Aunque tú también debes entenderla a ella…Que "eso" este ahí implica un riesgo que preocuparía a cualquiera.-Sabo sonrió perspicaz. Desde primera hora supo que había tensión con la de ojos verdes por aquella Akuma no mi que le había contado Ace, en confianza, que había traído de su viaje.-Tiene más importancia de la que crees. Estamos hablando de un hijo Ace.-el moreno volvió a suspirar.-Aun así, ¿puedo darte un consejo de hermano?-por un momento Ace comprobó como su hermano volvía a su estado gracioso de siempre.

-Te escucho.

-Bébete tres copas tan fuertes como estás, vuelve a casa, hazle el amor a esa mujer y luego habla con ella lo que te venga en gana. Si no se rinde a tus pies es porque eres un idiota.

-Vaya, gracias Cupido…-ironizó-qué bien te está sentando eso de estar esperando un hijo. ¿Cómo es que estás tan divertido esta noche?

-Porque tengo los nervios de punta…

-¡Por eso yo no te tendré hijos nunca!-intervino el menor de los tres hermanos.

-Como digas eso muy alto te llevarás un coscorrón de Nami, Lu…-rió Ace más animado.

-Me da lo mismo…estoy acostumbrado…-sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue a pedir algo de comer. Sabo suspiró.

-¿Sabes Ace? Hacía tiempo que no valoraba tanto mi vida como ahora. Creo que no cambiaría por nada esta experiencia. Pienso hacerlos los más felices del mundo.

-Aiko es una gran mujer.

-Sin duda…será una gran madre.

-Y para ti es la mujer perfecta., te pondrá firme y se te quitaran esas locuras de la cabeza.

-Pensaba hacerlo mejor que tu de todas formas.

-¡Oi!

-¡Ace! ¡Sabo!-los nombrados se dieron la vuelta. Luffy sostenía en sus manos dos jarras.- ¿brindamos como cuando éramos niños?

-¡Por supuesto!-contestaron al unísono para luego seguir con una enorme carcajada de los presentes…

…...

Ya casi se rozaba la media noche y ninguno de los inquilinos de la casa que habían salido, estaban de regreso. Nerumi subía a la habitación biberón en mano y abrió la puerta de la misma con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya estoy aquí tesoro.-fue hasta la cuna y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Al parecer se había quedado dormido. Nerumi sonrió cuando lo escuchaba respirar.-no vale dormirse antes de comer Gray…-fue a darle el biberón pero el bebé parecía que no estaba dispuesto a probar la leche. Nerumi se levanto de su asiento y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación volviendo a intentar darle el biberón, pero sin duda el pequeño no estaba por la labor. La joven suspiró cansada y volvió a recostarlo en la cuna.- ¿vas a hacer que me despierte más tarde a darte de comer no?-el pequeño, que se había despertado hacía rato, le hizo un puchero gracioso a su madre.-tu padre está haciendo que me preocupe con la hora que es…-suspiró agotada.- Seguro que esta bebiendo como el pirata que fue con ese par de hermanos que le tocó. Y mi gozo en un pozo…-suspiró y comenzó a mecer de nuevo a Gray hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido.-Tengo que disculparme…Pero el tema es tan…difícil…-se dijo una Nerumi que abrió las ventanas del balcón, se echó en la cama entristecida y apagó la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche…

….

Para su sorpresa, cuando parecía que el cielo empezaba a clarear en el horizonte, al levantarse se encontró totalmente sola en la cama. Miró hacia la cuna y vio al pequeño totalmente despierto y haciendo mohines. Aquella noche no se había desvelado para atender las exigencias de su hijo ni una vez. Ni tan siquiera lo había escuchado llorar. Se extrañó. Casi enseguida y aun con el camisón puesto, bajo a preparar el biberón, la noche anterior no se había tomado su última toma y era bastante importante.

Al entrar en la cocina, el susto que se llevó no fue muy bueno, casi le arranca de la garganta un grito ver a Luffy durmiendo sentado delante de la nevera y a Nami al lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Chicos…-los llamó-¿queréis despertar? Luffy, Nami, ¿qué hacéis ahí tirados?-la peli naranja fue la primera en abrir los ojos.

-Mmm…Nerumi no hagas tanto ruido y apaga la luz…-ver a Nami en un estado de resaca total la hizo reír.

-Anda, mis segundos niños fiesteros, subid a vuestra habitación a dormir os hará falta seguro.-sonrió. A duras penas la navegante se levantó y nada más hacerlo le propinó un coscorrón al muquiwara que no parecía inmutarse. Así que, sin mediar palabra tiró de su camiseta fuera de la cocina.

Después de aquel encuentro tan simpático, la joven se dispuso a calentar la leche del biberón. Fue en ese instante cuando un Ace somnoliento y despelucado entró en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa bostezando.

-¿Ya te has despertado…?-al verlo de aquella guisa la de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí…

-Es demasiado temprano, eso no es normal en ti…

-Lo tuyo es más sorprendente aun…me imagino que habrás dormido pocas horas por tu ojeras…-casi reía se fijó el pecoso. Eso era una buena señal para que el ambiente estuviese relajado entre ambos después del encontronazo.

-¿Y piensas desayunar?

-Más tarde quizás…-el pecoso suspiró, debía disculparse. Aquel era el mejor momento sin duda.- ¿No has dormido esta noche en la cama?-la joven continuó sus quehaceres.

-Sí, pero bajé al sofá más tarde para no despertarte.-por un momento Nerumi se sintió terriblemente culpable. Jamás le gustó dormir sin él desde que compartían aquella casa. Ni siquiera, por un tropezón así.- ¿Vas a subirle ya el biberón a Gray?

-Sí…-salió de sus pensamientos-anoche no se tomó el de madrugada y no lo he oído llorar. Me preocupa que coja alguna infección o que esté enfermo. No es normal que no se desvele tan pequeño, apenas si tiene tres semanas…-Ace sonrió.

-Pues deja de apurarte. A Gray no le pasa nada.-Nerumi lo escuchó atenta y lo observó con curiosidad.-Anoche sí que se desveló, y unas tres veces.-el moreno se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la nevera para coger la leche del desayuno.-y la toma de esta mañana se la he dado hace media hora.-esta vez Nerumi lo miró sorprendida.-me alegra no haber hecho ruido y que hayas dormido bien.-le sonrió.

-Ni siquiera…ni siquiera lo escuché llorar…

-Llegamos tarde anoche y cuando lo vi despierto me lo traje aquí abajo. Además llevas días sin dormir bien porque te preocupa que alguien nos pueda arrebatar a Gray…Siento no haberte entendido desde el principio. Siento haber traído este problema a nuestras vidas, me hago totalmente responsable de verás. Nunca he dejado de pensar en nuestro primer hijo y en lo que pasó. Me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a cometer los errores de antaño y me prometí que te protegería a toda costa. Que cuidaría de mi familia fuese cual fuese la situación. Aunque tuviese que arriesgar mi vida. Nadie os hará daño ni a ti ni a Gray. Quiero que estés tranquila Neru y si te preocupa algo, cuéntamelo. Estoy aquí. Así que, con lo cansada que estás, todavía no sé qué haces fuera de la…-no acabó la frase, pues unos labios dulces y ansiosos de sentirlo se posaron sobre los suyos con demanda. Él la cogió en brazos a horcajadas y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Perdóname…-le susurró si apartarse mucho de sus labios.-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto…Sé que te fue difícil tomar muchas decisiones en el pasado y que siempre quisiste y buscaste lo mejor para mí. Para los dos. Sé que la preocupación por esta situación no ha sido solo mía, que darías tu vida por Gray, lo sé... Ya arreglamos aquella discusión, no quiero volver a abrir esa herida que tanto nos duele…-juntó su frente con la de él para hacer más íntimo el contacto.-Te quiero...No he sido justa contigo…Me he precipitado y te he juzgado mal…-alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Él pecoso la observaba con su eterna sonrisa.-Perdóname…

-¿Se acabó la tensión?-ella asintió sonriendo.

-Te quiero Ace…No dudo de ti…-Esta vez fue el pecoso el que buscó ansioso los labios de la de ojos verdes en respuesta.

Y después de aquel beso, un abrazo, un agradecimiento, una sonrisa… Y como si de un ensueño se tratase…comienza la aventura…Subir, dejar al pequeño con ciertos tíos para que siga con su sueño, y entrar a una habitación donde ver amanecer es casi como en una película… Y ahí es cuando comienzan los susurros de los que solo ella es dueña, a los que solo él dedica…y un beso más…

-Lo siento…jamás volveré a tratarte así…-la joven se disculpa en un triste susurro. Y él sonríe…

-Deja de pedirme perdón. Yo soy el que nos mete en líos.-el pecoso le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y ella lo siguió.

La cogió en sus brazos, la apoyó contra la puerta con fuerza mientras la besa, la admira. Demandante, casi de forma desesperada. Hacía tiempo que no la sentía así radiante. Quería completarla al instante, como si de un adolescente con ansias de tocar a una mujer por primera vez se tratase…la agarraba de la mejilla, le acariciaba el pelo ondulado…sentía cada gota de calor que salía por los poros de su piel, cada respiración agitada, marcada en su pecho, cada suspiro, cada mirada...La alzó y ella le rodeó el talle con las piernas; su cuello, con sus manos…ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos ante sus caricias…la siente vulnerable…una debilidad que pocas veces deja relucir a la gente…

Y de pronto un te quiero sale de entre sus labios…entonces la gira, con ella en brazos, la tumba en la cama como si fuera la más fina de las cristalerías a punto de romperse por cualquier contacto ajeno a sus manos. Ella aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero arruga las sábanas entre sus manos y lanzas suspiros al viento cuando él la desviste por completo, haciendo al poco igual consigo mismo…la agarra de la muñeca, la incorpora, y es en ese momento cuando ella abre sus esmeraldas verdes como la hierba…y lo mira, con una intensidad propia de una mujer con ansias de tener una aventura…esos ojos, esos labios, ese cuerpo lleno de curvas y recovecos, solo mostrados para él, solos de él…

La atrae contra sí para, casi en un instante imperceptible, fundirse con ella en una sola persona…y de sus labios un pequeño gemido de placer y amor…

A continuación, movimiento…

Tragó saliva para en su boca contuviera algo del aire que le faltaba…sus manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas…su pelo ondulado suelto bailando con cada movimiento rítmico de su cuerpo…y de pronto, en todo aquel momento de no decir nada y expresarlo todo, una confesión salió de sus labios…

-Te necesito, como jamás en mi vida he necesitado a alguien…sabes que vivo por y para ti…-y de ella una sonrisa… Un nuevo beso… Mientras, el movimiento sobre él, es constante…

El pecoso empieza a bajar una de sus manos hacia su espalda, la recorre, la agarra con fuerza y se muerde el labio inferior… La mira con deseo, con amor, con respeto… Ella lanza un gemido entre suspiros… Aquella mujer se había convertido en una debilidad demasiado grande y terrible… Sin embargo, eso era lo que quería, dejarse llevar por completo…

-Ace…-un susurro suyo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime…-voz entrecortada.

-Quiero ver el amanecer contigo de nuevo…-por unos instantes la miró sorprendido-pero esta vez…desde el cielo…-se percató de la luz que había comenzado a entrar por la ventana y sonrió. Aun se acordaba de la última vez…

-No importa donde estemos mientras podamos volver a ver este amanecer…-Le contestó con las palabras que un día ella dijera…Su mujer volvió a sonreír…la complacería sin duda alguna…como siempre había procurado hacer, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía…siempre le debería algo a la mujer que se arriesgó por su existencia, le dio un significado a su vida y le otorgó descendencia…

La agarró con cuidado volviéndola a echar sobre las sábanas…esta vez él mismo la miraba desde arriba con aquella sonrisa pícara que siempre le había gustado…se lo había dicho una y mil veces y aun así no se cansaba de escucharlo…le agarró las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola como lo hizo la primera vez que pudo disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo…Mientras, continuaba con el movimiento de forma cada vez más pronunciada…se esforzaría con ganas para satisfacerla…porque aquel amanecer que volvía a ver de nuevo sería solo para ella…y quería que lo observara desde una posición privilegiada, desde donde ella le había exigido…entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los apretó con fuerza…ella se encogió, lanzó un gemido de placer y se mordió el labio…para terminar con la respiración agitada, el corazón encogido y el alma en el sitio que le había pedido…en el cielo…

Se echó a un lado, la dejó respirar mientras la cubría con las sábanas blancas. La miró, extasiado, como si de ese mismo cielo en el que acababa de estar, un ángel hubiera descendido para robarle el amor a todo hombre ingenuo… Se incorporó de lado, apoyándose sobre codo izquierdo, para regalarle una caricia en la mejilla con la mano libre…ella volteó a verlo y sonrió aun con la respiración algo agitada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Nunca había estado mejor…-se llevó la palma de su mano a los labios.

-Vaya, al final parece que Sabo tenía razón…-Ace volvió a echarse boca arriba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabo? ¿En que tenía razón?-esta vez, ella se incorporó de lado para mirarlo. La curiosidad a veces la mataba. Sin embargo a Ace lo ponía en un aprieto.

-Emm…nada, cosas de hermanos, ya sabes…

-¡Oye! ¡Vamos dímelo! Que te cuesta…-soltó un puchero y Ace rió.- ¡nada de secretos!

-Oi Neru! ¡No vale usar esa técnica conmigo de esa forma!

-Es que si no es así no me cuentas nada…-giró la cara en señal de falsa indignación. Él la agarró de la cintura y de un tirón la colocó sobre sí. Nerumi rió.

-Eres demasiado curiosa Neru…

-¡Ace! ¡No vale usar la fuerza así! Vas a hacerme daño…-rozó su nariz con la de él de forma simpática.

-Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer preguntas incómodas…

-Vale, vale…-en un movimiento rápido, Nerumi cogió la almohada y se la estampó en la cara al pecoso, y en ese instante, salieron volando las plumas de dicho cojín. Ambos lanzaron una carcajada divertida y de nuevo parecía que la tranquilidad y la felicidad llenaban cada rincón de aquella casa…

…

**Aquí el capítulo 15! Informo que al fic le quedan únicamenente dos capítulos más y habremos terminado de verdad la saga de "Imprescindible". Espero que os haya gustado mucho el fic y os dedico estos tres últimos capítulos a vosotros, mis lectores. Gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional.**

**Pd: Siento no haber podido subir antes y contestar a los comentarios, he estado de exámenes y se me ha hecho imposible. Esta semana contestare cuanto antes a todos ^.^ **


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Aquella llamada a las 5 de la tarde lo agitó por completo. Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Nerumi dio a luz y sin duda su recuperación había sido bastante rápida. Los chicos volvieron a sus quehaceres a excepción de Luffy y Nami que se quedaron para el nacimiento de Kyle. Luffy se entusiasmó ante la idea de tener a dos nuevos nakamas en su querida tripulación. Insistió una y otra vez en que el sería el capitán de ambos pequeños. Sin embargo, aquella idea que Luffy podría meterle en unos cuantos años a su hijo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Subió las escaleras con la tranquilidad que menos tenía en aquel momento y entró en su habitación para cambiarse lo más deprisa que pudo. Al salir, bajó de nuevo a toda velocidad y entró en el salón.

-Lu, ya estoy, vámonos.-el menor, que lo había esperado, se levantó del sofá y ambos salieron de la casa.

-En menudo momento tenemos que salir…con el calor que hace…-Luffy caminaba hacia el pueblo con la lengua fuera.

-Date prisa Luffy,-Ace avanzaba cinco metros más adelante con una marcha poco usual en él.

-¡Voy, voy!-el muguiwara corrió un poco hasta ponerse a la altura del mayor.

-A ver, el plan es este: yo voy a pasarme por la taberna de Makino para ir con ella a la casa de Sabo, tú encárgate de ir a la tienda para avisar a Nerumi y a Nami. Y que por favor, antes de que salgan de allí llamen a Hanon y a Shanks. ¿Entendido? Y esperemos con suerte que no se presente el viejo…si no, la cosa va a complicarse en cuanto a la tranquilidad de Aiko, ¿lo has oído todo?

-¡Sí!-contestó Luffy con pesadez. Le había estado recordando aquella cantinela desde que recibió la llamada y desde que salieron por la puerta de casa.

-Bien, entonces yo voy por este lado, luego nos vemos Lu.-Ace sonrió y siguió su marcha hacia el bar, mientras él se introducía en una de las pocas calles en las que daba algo de sombra por los árboles de las aceras en dirección a la tienda de Delia…

….

Parecía que Nami le había cogido el truco a aquello de vender sin estar regateando con la clientela para conseguir un precio mayor por cada objeto y prenda que se disponía. Lo último que estaba a punto de vender era una gargantilla de plata con algunas turquesas incrustadas.

-Le favorece muchísimo señora Arai. Es perfecta para usted llévesela. No encontrará a otra por el mismo precio se lo aseguro y es totalmente auténtica, ¿qué le parece?-después de darle más de una vuelta, la mujer del doctor Doi pareció sonreír.

-Me la llevo.

-¡Genial! Ha hecho usted una gran compra, acompáñeme.

Nerumi, que miraba la escena, sonrió. Se había asomado entre la tela que cubría la puerta de la trastienda al ver que alguien había entrado en la tienda a una hora tan temprana de la tarde y con la temperatura que hacía fuera.

-Se le da muy bien Delia.

-Si…si sique por ese camino lo mismo y me da por contratarla.

-Jajaja lo haría genial.

-¿Un poco de café?-le ofreció su amiga.

-Sí, por favor, es la hora perfecta.-ambas se sentaron en una mesita redonda, estaban revisando y organizando papeles para que todo estuviera en orden y un pequeño descanso no les vendría mal. Nada más terminar de atender, Nami se adentró en la trastienda.

-Menos mal que aquí dentro existe el aire acondicionado.

-Sí, Franky fue un genio en su última visita al ponerlo.

-Ni que lo digas Nerumi.-La peli naranja se sentó agotada al lado de su amiga.- ¿Gray se ha quedado durmiendo?

-Sí,-asintió Nerumi-gracias a Dios, porque así adelantamos más con esa pila de papeles que tenemos que revisar. Con él despierto hubiera sido más difícil avanzar rápido.

-Se lo tendrías que haber dejado a tu hombrecito, querida.-Delia sirvió los cafés en sus respectivas tazas.

-Me daba cosa dejárselo. Se merece un descanso también, esta noche le tocaba a él levantarse y no ha dormido nada.

De pronto la conversación tan agradable que mantenían fue interrumpida por un Luffy que entró en la trastienda a todo correr, asustando a las mujeres.

-¡Oooooiii! ¡Cualquier día os roban!-Nerumi y Delia sonrieron, mientras que Nami le atinó un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Serás idiota! Así no entra la gente a la tienda. ¡Qué burro eres y qué susto nos has pegado!

-Lo siento, lo siento.-se pasó la mano una y otra vez por el golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Lu? Te veo agobiado. No me digas que vienes corriendo con este calor…

- ¡Sí! He venido para deciros algo. Ace ha ido a por Makino y me ha mandado para acá. ¡Aiko va a traer al nuevo nakama!-sonrió de oreja a oreja,-Sabo ha llamado para decírnoslo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?-preguntó Nerumi levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí,-volvió a sonreír-Ace me ha dicho que llaméis a Shanks y a Hanon.

-Claro, id vosotras, que yo los llamo-contestó Delia.-además, me quedo con Gray así estaréis más relajados.

-¡Ah no Delia! No te preocupes…tienes una pila de papeles por arreglar, no quiero molestarte tanto…Roger puede despertarse en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila, soy capaz de controlar la situación mujer. Anda corred. Que la familia cerca y reunida en esos momentos es lo que más necesitan los padres de la criatura.

-Muchísimas gracias Delia, volveremos en cuanto podamos.-contestó Nami que salió con Luffy.

-Sí veo que tardamos mucho, yo o Ace nos pasaremos por él.

-No te preocupes que biberones sé preparar y si tardáis mucho le doy un paseo.

-Gracias de nuevo amiga…

….

Ace llamó a la puerta que se abrió al instante por un nervioso Sabo.

-¿Y Aiko?-le preguntó Makino alterada.

-Arriba, estaba esperando que vinierais para subir, por si no me enteraba del timbre. Pasad.-los dos obedecieron.- Makino sube, Doi está arriba y necesitará ayuda.

-Enseguida voy.-la mesera subió a todo correr las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estás?-Ace intentó trasmitirle una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Nervioso la verdad…ha sido un poco repentino, y supongo que por eso estoy así.

-Tranquilo, seguro que sale todo bien. Aiko es una mujer capaz.

-Eso espero, si no se las verás conmigo...-Ace rió. Hasta en aquellos momentos de tensión su hermano había aprendido a darle su toque de humor a las cosas.

-Anda sube, Nerumi, Luffy y los demás estarán aquí dentro de poco. Yo abriré la puerta, tú debes estar arriba con ella.

-Sí, tienes razón.-comenzó a subir las escaleras.- Oi Ace,-el mayor, que se había sentado en el sofá, lo observó.-gracias.-el pecoso sonrió.

-Mucha suerte, seguro que sale todo genial. Si necesitas lo que sea estamos aquí abajo. Y dale toda la fuerza a Aiko de mi parte, y dile que…-suspiró-dile que es fantástica.-Sabo asintió y sin mediar más palabra terminó de subir las escaleras.

Diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Lo ha tenido ya?-Hanon entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No aun no…se ve que está dilatando.-contestó Ace.- ¿Y Shanks?

-Se ha quedado en casa con Elizabeth, le he dicho que cuando tuviera a Kyle lo llamaría. Si no, la peque se me desespera aquí mientras esperamos.

-Genial, ¿te ha llamado Luffy entonces?

-No, me ha llamado Delia, que Lu, Nerumi y Nami venían hacia aquí y ella se ha quedado en la tienda con Gray ¿Y Sabo y Makino?

-Arriba. Han subido en cuanto han podido.-Hanon se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Esperemos que todo salga tan bien como cuando Nerumi.

-Seguro que sí.-no se acaba de sentar cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrirla de nuevo.

-¡Ace! ¿Y Aiko? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya ha nacido? ¿Y Sabo?-la peli castaña entró a todo correr.

-Neru cálmate. Últimamente te caracterizas por tus mil y una preguntas en menos de dos segundos.-Ace suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Pero cómo está?-repitió Nami.

-Está en ello…tranquilas…

En la habitación de arriba, Aiko parecía hacer a las mil maravillas su labor de madre. Mientras Sabo se esforzaba en darle ánimos y buenos consejos a los que la joven rubia agradecía cada vez que se le daba la ocasión.

-¡Muy bien Aiko! Lo estás haciendo perfecto,-le dijo Doi-un par de empujones más y tendremos a Kyle fuera.

-¡Ánimo cielo! Ya verás cómo lo consigues.-le dijo Makino que le ponía un paño de agua bien fría en la frente. La rubia lanzó un grito de dolor y agarró con fuerza la mano del pirata.

-Muy bien Aiko, un poco más…

-Vamos Ai,-Sabo besó el dorso de su mano con una sonrisa.-confío en ti, sigue así.-la rubia afirmó entre suspiros.

-No me sueltes la mano por favor…-atinó a decir con la voz muy débil y entrecortada.

-Nunca lo haría…-le susurró el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Otro más Aiko.-y de nuevo otro achuchón y otro grito.

-Muy bien, el último y lo tenemos.-la de ojos azules volvió a gritar con fuerza. Y de pronto, nada más callarse para suspirar de forma entrecortada, se escuchó un pequeño llanto. Aiko sonrió de satisfacción aun respirando con dificultad.

-¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Eres impresionante Ai!-Sabo la besó con delicadeza y le sonrió.- ¡eres la mejor mamá del mundo!-se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas al joven rubio. Makino sonrió.

-¡Sí esa es mi sobrina!

-Ha salido perfecto-sonrió el doctor agotado. Tras unos minutos de un poco de sosiego, la joven rubia exigió su derecho como madre.

-Sabo, necesito ver la cara de mi hijo…-susurró agotada. Doi que lo estaba envolviendo en una mantita, se lo entregó a Sabo que miraba a su hijo extasiado.

-Es mío…-susurró el rubio.-mi hijo…Dios…Eres igual que tu madre…-Sabo dio rienda suelta a su llanto como si fuera el propio Kyle que no dejaba de llorar.

-Acércamelo mi amor…-el rubio obedeció y echó al pequeño al lado de la madre. Aiko lo miró con dulzura mientras sonreía y se le saltaban las lágrimas.-es perfecto…mi niño es perfecto…-Sabo se agachó a su lado y le besó la frente a la mamá primeriza.

-Makino, por que no vas a dar la noticia, además necesito agua templada para Aiko. Tengo que controlarla para que no le pase nada durante un rato.

-Claro que sí. Aiko, -se dirigió a la joven.-voy a llamar a tu madre, me imagino que estará de camino.

-Está bien…dile que la quiero muchísimo, y a ti también tía. Os quiero mucho, gracias por estar aquí.- Makino sonrió también con las lágrimas saltadas y salió de la habitación.

En la calle comenzó a nublarse de repente, y unos minutos después una fina lluvia, típica tormenta de verano, comenzó a caer… Y de pronto, en aquel momento de felicidad absoluta, un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le sobrevino a la joven. La cual pegó un pequeño grito a medida que el dolor parecía intensificarse.

-¡Ai! ¿Estás bien?-Sabo la miró asustado.

-Sabo coge a Kyle.-el papá obedeció y Doi se acercó a la joven para medirle la temperatura.-Fiebre…-de nuevo otra punzada y otro pequeño grito. Fuera la tormenta parecía intensificarse.

-Doctor… ¿qué le pasa?-de pronto de la parte inferior de las sábanas una enorme mancha roja. Algo que Sabo miró con horror.

-Sabo, sal de aquí. Llévate a Kyle.-le ordenó el Doi.

-¡Ni hablar, ¿qué le ocurre?!

-Se está desangrando…-le confesó. Aquello le dio al rubio un vuelco al corazón. Soltó a Kyle que había dejado de llorar en la pequeña cuna improvisada que días antes habían comprado juntos. Con la boca entre abierta y seca, los ojos a punto de estallar y el miedo en el corazón, el rubio se acercó a la cama de Aiko y se agachó frente a ella. La joven lo miraba a duras penas. La palidez cubría sus mejillas, los labios empezaron a perder su color.-voy a preparar un remedio para la fiebre y a intentar detener la sangre, avisa a Makino para que suba el agua de inmediato.-como si lo hubiese escuchado, Makino entró en la habitación en aquel momento, y al instante miró horrorizada la escena.

-¡Aiko!-dejó caer el agua que traía en sus manos, pero antes de que tocara el suelo el doctor pudo rescatar algo.-Sabo… ¡¿qué le pasa?!-la mesera se sentó en la cama por el lado contrario al de Sabo. Estaba alterada.

-Cálmense los dos y déjenme trabajar.-ordenó el médico ofuscado. Ambos intentaron obedecer, sin embargo el nerviosismo era irremediable.

-Doctor…haga algo…-dicho y hecho, Doi se puso manos a la obra. Nada más hacer el remedio, se lo dio de beber a Aiko. Sin embargo, el desangrado no mejoró…

Fue entonces, cuando la de ojos azules suspiró con poca fuerza y agarró la mano de él…

-Cuídalo…-atinó a decir. Mientras una sonrisa se fundía con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-No…-Sabo se llevó la mano de la joven a los labios para besarla.-no te dejaré ir…

-A salido así Sabo…no hay solución por mucho que el doctor intente…-la sangre llegaba a las maderas del suelo. Cada palabra, le costaba. Y fuera, la lluvia parecía ser testigo de lo que se avecinaba- Déjame verlo,..-Sabo la miró con horror. Le faltaban las palabras-déjame ver a mi hijo por última vez…

-Ai…

-Por favor…-Sabo se incorporó y cogió a Kyle para tumbarlo al lado de su madre.-Mi cielo…-susurró entre lágrimas la rubia, aun así no dejó de mantener una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-Escucha…crece…sano y fuerte…para que me sienta orgullosa de ti…come mucho y bien…acuéstate temprano y duerme…disfruta de un baño siempre que puedas…pórtate bien con tu padre y con la familia…estudia…encuentra la verdadera amistad… lucha por lo que creas…ten cuidado con las mujeres somos una enorme debilidad…sé feliz y persigue tus sueños…mi amor…-Sabo no podía aguantar el llanto, ni siquiera Doi que había hecho todo lo posible. Makino se tapó la boca, estaba paralizada. De nuevo la joven advirtió otro pequeño grito de dolor.-Sabo…-el rubio la beso al instante.-ojala te hubiese conocido antes…mi vida habría sido maravillosa…

-Ai…-la agarraba de la mano con fuerza.-yo no sé hacer esto…no te vayas te lo suplico…

-Te amo…-y de repente lo que había sido una pequeño atisbo de sonrisa entre sus lágrimas, cambió a una expresión de dolor.-siempre lo haré…os protegeré y cuidaré donde quiera que esté…muchas gracias a todos por quererme...

Y de pronto, la mano que con la que se agarraba a Sabo perdió su fuerza, la palidez se apoderó de sus mejillas, la sangre que había manchado gran parte del suelo dejó de brotar de su vientre, sus ojos se cerraron por completo, su sonrisa se volvió inerte y su corazón dejó de latir…

Makino ahogó un grito y de pronto, la vista se le nublo, los labios comenzaron a temblarle, las fuerzas le fallaban. La inconsciencia fue su único refugió al dolor que se avecinaba por dentro…Doi la agarró para que no cayera al suelo y la abrazó con fuerza…en sus labios una horrible mueca de tristeza…

-Ai…Ai…-Sabo la llamó, no se daría por vencido -Oi…Ai-chan…-las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.-déjate de bromas…-unos toquecitos…nada, la joven no se movía. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par con horror-Ai…te quiero…vamos…-tartamudeaba-vamos…despierta…Ai… ¡Aikooo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante el cuerpo indolente de la mujer que había cambiado su vida…

Y fue en aquel momento cuando a Nerumi, que permanecía bajo, le dio un vuelco al corazón…cuando se escuchó un enorme trueno de la tormenta que parecía no parar fuera…fue cuando Kyle empezó a llorar tal y como su padre estaba haciendo…con desesperación…sin consuelo…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aquí el último capítulo de este fic tan maravilloso que me ha hecho vivir y disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso como la escritura.**_

_**Gracias a todos y a todas los que me han acompañado en este camino tan fantástico, os dedico este capítulo y en general, esta historia. Sin vosotros y vuestro cariño, esto hubiese sido menos motivador **___

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis y hasta la próxima…**_

"_**Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad que me rodea. Ya que es tuya, y sí, se contagia…"**_

Capítulo 17

Atardecía…hacía rato que todos se habían marchado…o al menos la gran mayoría…solo la familia pareció quedarse, aunque un poco más alejados del lugar donde una lápida de mármol sobresalía en el césped…Más alejados de dónde el rubio permanecía mirando la tumba con la mirada perdida, sin lágrimas, y con el corazón en un puño…Como si estuviera muerto en vida…

Ace miró a su hermano apenado, a su lado, Nerumi parecía no obtener consuelo alguno…"aquella escena…se le hacía tan familiar…" pensó la joven. El pecoso la miró y la agarró de la mano…todavía recordaba el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido el día anterior…

"Flash Back"

Tras oír el grito de Sabo, Ace fue el primero en reaccionar y subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, la abrió de par en par. Lo que ocurría en su interior le pareció la más terrible de las pesadillas. El suelo bajo sus pies encharcado en sangre, Aiko postrada en la cama, inmóvil. Makino tumbada, al parecer se había desmayado, Doi con Kyle en brazos que parecía haber calmado su llanto, pero el peor de todos era él…Se acercó a la cama y lo llamó…

-Sabo…-el rubio seguía pronunciando el nombre de la joven, seguido de la palabra "vuelve". Una súplica que jamás llegaría a los oídos de la joven rubia. Miró a Doi angustioso. El médico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y corroborar la muerte de la rubia. De pronto y casi de manera inconsciente, dos rastros de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Se sentó al lado de Sabo, aunque fuese en el suelo, y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Al contacto, el rubio lo miró destrozado.

-Ace…devuélvemela…-el moreno comprendió entonces, que Sabo no estaba en sí. Y casi de manera instintiva, le proporcionó a su hermano menor un abrazo sobre protector.

En ese instante, Nerumi entró por la puerta. Y se quedó paralizada...Aquella escena…

La devolvió a muchos años atrás…cuando la inmadurez aun la acompañaba en sus decisiones, cuando crees que llevas siempre la razón, cuando piensas que el amor es para siempre…Una imagen similar se vino a su mente…en el suelo, sangre…en la cama en vez de una mujer, un hombre. Con una sonrisa inerte en los labios…al borde, ella misma llorando desesperada, sin consuelo…

De pronto las piernas perdieron su fuerza y cayó desplomada al suelo. Sabía lo que dolía aquello, no era la primera vez que lo veía o lo sentía. Era un dolor que ahogaba, que asfixiaba, un dolor que jamás se olvidaría, aunque con los años se superase o se aceptase. Ace, que la observó, se acercó a ella. Y de pronto escuchó como de sus labios emergía un susurro, un nombre…

-Jake...-de pronto la respiración de la joven pareció agitarse, le faltaba el aire. Las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Adiós a su endereza…se incorporó y avanzó al lado de Ace para acercarse a Sabo, al cual se abrazó casi con desesperación. Su llanto se había intensificado incluso más que el de su hermano menor…

"Fin del Flash Back"

-Deberías ir con él…-acertó a decir. Nerumi lo miró sorprendida.

-No seré capaz de consolar tal dolor…

-Siendo tú la que vaya y siendo él, el que esté…al menos lo apaciguará un poco…

-Es tu hermano…deberías de ir tu…

-Yo ya fui ayer, ya estuve anoche, esta mañana, esta tarde antes de venir…y míralo…

-Ni tú ni yo conseguiremos que se sienta mejor…-contestó la joven.

-Pero tú siempre fuiste especial para él…-reconoció el moreno dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ace…sabes que yo nunca…

-Lo sé…-sonrió.-Pero ahora es él el que te necesita. Al menos hoy y yo…confío en ti…-la de ojos verdes suspiró afligida y volvió a mirar al rubio frente aquella lápida.

-Cuida de Gray esta noche… ¿Vale?

-Tranquila…-la joven comenzó a caminar, cuando de repente, Ace la agarró de la mano y ella se giró. El moreno la asió por la cintura y la besó con dulzura.-Gracias…-Nerumi sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

-Te quiero…-Ace la dejó ir…Confiaba en ella por encima de todas las cosas, se lo había demostrado a diario, por eso nunca le tuvo miedo a que ocurriese algo…nunca…

Nerumi se acercó a Sabo hasta quedar a su lado. Antes de mencionar palabra, se agachó frente a la lápida para depositar en ella una rosa blanca y después, miró con tristeza al frente, para luego hablar con la voz dolida.

-Es imposible aliviar tanto dolor…-el rubio la escuchaba callado-pero a veces, estás lecciones que te da la vida te enseñan a ser más fuerte…tienes un hijo que acaba de ver la luz del mundo…Así que…sé que quizás no sea hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado…pero tienes que intentar levantar ese ánimo…por él…

-No puedo…

-Lo sé…pero Kyle te necesita…

-Yo la necesitaba a ella…La necesitaba para empezar de nuevo, para tener una vida…Para olvidarme de ti…-al decir aquello último Neru lo miró sorprendida. Un vuelco le había agitado el corazón.

-Sabo…

-Es la verdad Neru…-un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.-la maldita verdad…-La de ojos verdes suspiró afligida.

Y se hizo el silencio durante un instante…

-¿Sabes?-se atrevió la joven a pronunciar de nuevo.-Yo también yo también necesitaba a alguien así hace muchos años…Y cuando se fue, pensaba que el mundo se acabaría sin su presencia…que todo por lo que yo luchaba había sido en vano…sé lo que significa para ti este dolor…lo he sentido en mi propia piel durante mucho tiempo…-el rubio miró extrañado a la peli castaña. Fue entonces cuando ella se atrevió a hablar de él…-yo también me enamoré, hace mucho. Antes de volver a ver a Ace…antes de estar con Luffy…cuando vivía bajo el yugo de mi tía.-Sabo la escuchaba atento-sin embargo, después de prever una vida más feliz y auténtica…él murió de una terrible enfermedad…-dos rastros de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.-pasó mucho tiempo…demasiado. Fui incapaz de recuperarme…hasta que Ace volvió a aparecer, llenando mi vida de una luz brillante de nuevo…Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quizás superar ese dolor es imposible hacerlo por uno mismo…pero, si tienes a alguien que te apoya o que necesita de ti, todo cambia. Te vuelves fuerte, y haces todo lo que esté en tu mano para que esa persona por la que luchas sea feliz…

-Tú luchabas por Ace…

-Sí…y siempre lo haré…es un tesoro demasiado valioso que no se consigue en ningún mar…Pero también luche por ti en su momento…-susurró. Sabo la miró entristecido.-cuando te creí muerto hace muchos años también me sentí morir…Ni te imaginas lo que te echaba en falta en aquella casa cada día…

-Neru…Perdóname…-ella negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aprendí…lo acepte…aunque no te olvidase…pude convivir con ese dolor y…con el paso del tiempo fue haciéndose más pequeñito hasta que simplemente un día, se marchó. Y solo me quedó tu maravilloso recuerdo. Aquellas cosas buenas que solíamos compartir todos…La vida es así…tienes que ser fuerte y valiente…Y tu lo eres…-el rubio suspiró afligido.

-Esto es distinto…tu lo tienes a él…y tienes a Gray…pero yo…

-Tú tienes a Kyle…que es igual de importante, o incluso más. Es tu hijo, es tu sangre, es como una pequeña parte de ti y de Aiko en el mundo, algo creado en un momento de plenitud y amor entre los dos…-Sabo volvió a suspirar abatido.

-No quiero volver a esa casa Nerumi…-la de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendida en cuanto dijo aquello de repente.

-Pues entonces quedaos con nosotros esta noche y todas las que necesites.-el rubio no contestó, seguía inmerso en sus recuerdos.-Ven…-Nerumi le extendió la mano y él la agarró. Lo iba a arrastrar hacia afuera, pero él la frenó.

-Gracias…-Nerumi lo volvió a mirar sorprendida.

-¿Por?

- Por enseñarme a amar, por tener la virtud de estar siempre ahí cuando te necesitamos o simplemente queremos estar acompañados o ser escuchados…Por ser imprescindible en nuestras vidas. En la de Ace, en la de Luffy, en la de Hanon, en la mía…-por un instante sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.-Y pensar que creíamos de niños que cada uno tendría su propia aventura solo…

-Una vez, mi capitán gritó a una de las mujeres más odiadas por el gobierno mundial que nadie nace en este mundo completamente solo…Mientras yo viva estaré por y para vosotros…Creo que esa es mi misión en este mundo…

….

La noche calló y con ella algo de brisa que entraba a través del balcón abierto. El fino visillo blanco se movía de vez en cuando…al parecer el hecho de que lloviera había refrescado algo más los calurosos días de verano.

A pesar de que debería de estar durmiendo como todos en la casa, no podía conciliar el sueño. Gray parecía que había entendido lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no había llorado en lo que llevaba de noche. Se incorporó y miró a su izquierda. Nerumi dormía plácidamente de lado con los labios entre abiertos. Sonrió y le apartó algo el pelo ondulado que tenía en el rostro. Terminó de levantarse y se acercó a la cuna de su hijo. El cuál imitaba a la perfección a su madre durmiendo. Volvió a sonreír. Poco a poco fue saliendo de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación contigua a la suya y allí lo encontró. Dormía en la cama, sabía que el sueño lo había cogido por sorpresa debido al cansancio después de más de tres días sin dormir. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cuna de su sobrino. Él también dormía. Se apoyó en ella y se quedó observándolo unos instantes…

-Se parece a ella ¿verdad?-un susurro salido de la boca de Sabo lo sobresaltó. El pecoso lo miró apenado y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Se parece muchísimo. Aunque le encuentro más parecido contigo, sobre todo en la forma de la cara.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer Ace? Dame uno de tus grandes consejos…-el pecoso se echó a su lado en la cama.

-Vive…-Sabo lo miró sin comprender-vive por ella…es lo que ella haría ¿no?-Ace lo miró-no se trata de que hagas lo que Nerumi, Luffy, Hanon o yo podamos decirte. Haz lo que ella haría. Vivir…-Sabo suspiró.-y simplemente…haz que se sienta orgullosa de lo que construyó contigo. Educa a Kyle queriendo y admirando a su madre todos los días de su vida…y te aseguro que Aiko será feliz…

-Supongo…

-¿Te imaginas?-Sabo lo volvió a mirar-Kyle y Gray haciendo de las suyas en la montaña. Como nosotros cuando éramos críos.-por un momento en el rostro de Sabo se encendió una sonrisa.-deberíamos dejarlos un tiempo con Dadan, ¿no te parece?

-Es una gran idea. Al menos aprenderían a ser fuertes.

-Sí…-de pronto ambos padres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes…hasta que Sabo habló…

-Piratas…-Ace lo miró sorprendido-serán piratas ya lo verás… e iniciaran la nueva Era que Luffy ha dejado abierta al mundo…

-¿Dejar que mi hijo pase por lo mío? Eso son palabras mayores Sabo…no creo que deje a mi hijo ese camino…no quiero que corra mi suerte…

….

Amanecía, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte del pueblo cuando él se despertó. Miró a su lado, Sabo no estaba. Pero Kyle parecía dormir plácidamente. Habían estado hablando toda la noche. De recuerdos, de la infancia, del futuro…ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora que era cuando se quedaron dormidos.

Se incorporó y se frotó la cara con las manos. Luego le dio la vuelta a la cama para ver a Kyle dormir. Imaginó que Sabo había bajado a por el biberón del pequeño. Sonrió. Al parecer lo estaba animando un poco. Menos mal…

Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista hacia la cómoda unos instantes y vio lo que parecía un sobre. Extrañado, se acercó a él y lo leyó. En su remitente ponía "Sabo". Abrió el sobre a todo correr y sacó el folio que había doblado en su interior. Después, estupefacto, leyó…

"Lo lamento Ace…pero me resulta imposible seguir aquí…llámame cobarde o idiota, pero no me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para seguir avanzando. Y me siento fatal porque sé que no podré darle a Kyle todo lo que él necesita para vivir feliz sin su madre…

Le he mandado otra carta a Makino, vendrá a recogerlo a lo largo de la mañana…yo me marcho…me voy lejos. No me busques, no sé cuando volveré o que pasará pero…necesito volver al mar…necesito recuperarme de esta herida, de esta desazón que me ahoga el alma…he perdido una de las pocas oportunidades que me da la vida para ser feliz y…no seré capaz de asumirlo si me quedo…si me quedo jamás superaré esa muerte…todo me recuerda a ella…entiéndelo…

Además, tú tienes a tu familia, tu casa, y yo no puedo interrumpiros esa tranquilidad y esa vida por lo que siento en este momento…sé que prometimos ser fuerte de niños pero…esta vez me resulta imposible a día de hoy…Solo os pido una cosa, que no me guardéis rencor…y muchísimas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho…

Por favor…será lo último que te pida en mi vida…cuida de Kyle…haz que adore a su madre…y por favor…no le digas jamás que soy su padre…nunca…dile que yo me fui con su madre…no quiero que mi hijo crezca sintiéndose el culpable de mi estado…de mi partida…

Quizás algún día vuelva por allí y espero que…me perdonéis…mientras tanto, muchísimas gracias hermano…"

….

2 años y medio después…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-el pequeño moreno entró en la habitación donde dormía su madre.- ¡Mamaaaa!

-¿Qué pasa Gray?-contestó la joven con desgana.

-¡Mamá!-volvió a gritar el pequeño que saltó en el sitio contento.

-Shhh! ¡Calla Roger! Tu madre tiene que descansar…-Ace entró en la habitación con el desayuno. Nerumi se incorporó a duras penas.

-Tenemos un buen cálculo ¿no?-ironizó la joven-siempre en verano.-Ace le colocó la bandeja delante con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo…tienes que comprar menos ropa ¿no?-rió el pecoso que cogió a Gray en brazos y lo sentó en la cama al lado de su madre.

-¡Mamá!-Nerumi sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?

-¡Quero!-Exigió el pequeño señalando las crepes que tenía su madre en la bandeja.

-No Gray,-su padre lo miró serio-tu ya has desayunado…ese desayuno es para mamá y para tu hermana.-el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre enfadado-¡Oi! Quita esa cara jovencito o te las verás conmigo…-le advirtió arqueando las cejas. Nerumi rió.

-Vamos Ace...no seas así.-el moreno suspiró. Contra aquella mirada suplicante poco tenía que hacer.

-Vaalee…

-¡Ben!-el pequeño moreno se puso en pie en la cama de un salto. Nerumi cogió un trozo con el tenedor y lo embadurnó de chocolate.

-Te lo doy…pero primero quiero mi recompensa.-la de ojos verdes utilizó la misma técnica que con el moreno. Gray se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Tanta efusividad la hizo reír.- ¡te lo has ganado!-le dio de comer el trozo de tortita.- ¡Pero! Tienes que hacerle caso a papá, ¿entendido?-el pequeño asintió con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Nerumi…-el moreno la llamó. Ella lo miró sonriendo-¿estás bien?

-Tranquilo…este lo llevo mejor. Pero estoy igual de nerviosa.

-Lo harás genial.-Nerumi se agarró el vientre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tres…-dijo de repente. Ace la miró sin entender.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, tres hijos. Es una cifra perfecta ¿no crees?-Ace asintió y se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios. Gray miraba curioso a sus padres y con las manos llenas de chocolate. Así que, como se vio pegajoso, decidió limpiarse en las sábanas. Pero el pecoso se dio cuenta antes de que ocurriera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le chistó y el pequeño frenó su intento.-ven que vamos a quitarte esos churretes anda…-lo cogió en brazos y los dos fueron en dirección al baño.

-Esperemos Rouge…que no heredes el poder que yo tengo para controlar a tu padre o a tu hermano…podría ser peligroso…-susurró Nerumi mientras miraba su enorme vientre de 8 meses y medio…sonrió satisfecha…había cumplido su sueño…ahora solo le quedaba ser feliz…al menos…hasta que la dejasen…

….

Años después…

Unas cadenas aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos de un joven pirata. Parecía que su encierro había causado bastante revuelo entre los altos mandos del gobierno, como muchos años atrás lo causara otro gran pirata de la antigua Era... Su fin estaba próximo, sin embargo, no parecía arrepentirse de nada de lo que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos años…y menos aun de las últimas semanas…Se iría para siempre, si…pero lo haría como su padre le enseñó un día…con la cabeza bien alta, la satisfacción en el cuerpo, el corazón en un puño y una sonrisa en el rostro…solo se arrepentía quizás, de no poder despedirse de las personas que lo habían acompañado en el camino arduo que había resultado su vida…aunque no se lo reprochaba a nadie…él había elegido aquella aventura…aquel fin a su corta existencia…

Por que al fin y al cabo, su pena había sido la misma que la de cualquier gran hombre…enamorarse…y no de una mujer cualquiera…tan solo esperaba, que con su muerte tras aquel encierro asfixiante entre los muros de la nueva prisión de Impel Down, se iniciase esa Era con la que había soñado…la Era de la auténtica libertad que se había ido forjando con el paso de muchas generaciones anteriores…

De pronto unas voces…

-No tarde señorita…-alzó la vista, al frente una joven marine rubia que a pesar de ser joven ya pertenecía a un cargo bastante alto…sonrió…conocía a aquella mujer que lo miraba con una tremenda preocupación...a pesar de su condición de marine lo admiraba quizás no como pirata, pero sí como persona…

-No es justo…-susurró ella.

-Rika…-el joven musitó a duras penas, la rubia levantó la vista llorosa.-dile a ese loco que tengo por amigo, que tiene que cambiar el mundo por mí…

Fin


End file.
